Magical Cards, Other Worlds and Flaming Mafia Bosses!
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Due to bullying in Namimori, Nana decided that for her daughter's frazzled nerves, she be sent to her cousin in Tomoeda Town as soon as her husband left for work. However, being near a pair of powerful magical siblings removed Tsunami's little problem by presence alone and she also flourished, becoming a genius and something...more. Fem!Strong!Tsuna CCS/MKR X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Touya: 17  
Tsuna: 12(Tsuna in KHR is already 13 in Canon but here, she is still in Grade 6 soon to be 13)  
Sakura: 10

* * *

Sawada Tsunami

In the five years Sawada Tsunami lived with her maternal cousins the Kinomotos, she flourished well as noted by Kinomoto Fujitaka and Touya.

She was sent to live with them by Fujitaka's maternal cousin Nana when Tsunami began suffering bullying since her husband left for work and somehow, months before he left, Tsunami's grades plummeted as fast as a ball falling to the ground and became incredibly clumsy, becoming 'no-good Tsunami' said by her peers and the poor kid is severely stressed when she came and is incredibly afraid of the unknown, wondering if kids in Tomoeda will bully her too AND without her mother. And to think she was really smart in the beginning that she started school early, being in Grade One at age 5 when most kids start at age 6!

However, what the family did not know is that Toya had sensed what was wrong with his suffering cousin, and he knew what to do to get rid of it and his mere presence healed her more. Since that day, Tsunami was emotionally dependent on Touya while trying hard to be a good role model for Sakura who was three years younger and too young to understand being just in kindergarten. However, being near Touya...influenced her too...spiritually. She could SEE things as well and with Touya's understanding nature, she learned to accept and understand, becoming as mature and level-headed as he is...but she is still dependent on him. Staying with him more also brought out the best in Tsunami as she grew up. Her looks, her grades, and her powers. In regards to looks, it makes sense since her father is half-italian, making her quarter-italian but she still resembles her mother more and he encouraged her to take on self-defense classes on his advice, so she took on Karate just like him since there's not much martial arts programs offered and Tokyo is quite the distance even by train.

But when Touya is in Junior High and met Tsukishiro Yukito...they both sensed he is 'different', but Touya...fell HARD...and Tsunami is very supportive of his feelings and finding his shyness 'cute' and waited for the day he would fess up to the other, which often gets her a playful bonk or a noogie from her cousin...and Tsukishiro Yukito soon became a familiar face in the house with Touya inviting him in because his grandparents are on a seemingly 'Senior Honeymoon Phase', leaving him mostly alone in the house...

Yeah...

They 'bought' that story...for now.

And growing up in a very athletic family of good cooks to boot...Tsunami learned plenty from her uncle and older cousin, and soon, Sakura began emulating her family too with Nana visiting for a week every month to check on her daughter and is very happy with the changes and how happier she was here than at home that Nana thought she finally recovered from her slump.

Touya and Tsunami wisely said nothing about their powers...

Even when weird stuff started happening around Sakura...and it was Tsunami who found out HOW weird exactly.

'Tsunami,' said Touya back at school when the two had to stay late that day. Touya due to him and Yukito called on as substitutes for some sports clubs for tournaments, while Tsunami stayed behind due to practice for the next day's Nationals in Karate, being a 10th Dan Black Belt and the Captain of her team. And its not her who's practicing...its her teammates and she's supervising with their trainer. They looked to see several lights shooting out towards the sky...and its coming from their area of the neighborhood. 'Can you go check on that when you get home?'

'Sure.' said Tsunami. 'I just hope she's OK...that's our area isn't it?'

'Aa...'

At 6 pm when Tsunami got home, she sensed three powerful presences in the house. One by where the living room is...under the blue carpet behind the couch. Then at the library-basement where Fujitaka's many books and 'office' are...under the table. They were two cards and are pretty hard and stiff despite how it looks. They couldn't be bent either. Then again they ARE supernatural in origin... 'Wood and Rain...and the kanji says 'ki'(tree) and 'ame'(rain)...I better keep you guys with me.' she said as she took a pen from Fujitaka's desk and wrote her name on the bottom. Intuition demands it so. Her kanji is written as bonds and beauty thus her name means 'beautiful bonds'. Upon taking the cards, she went to her room to get alcohol and a cotton, with which she used to remove the ink on Rain while Wood was easier to clean, being only dusty. Once the ink is gone and two more scrubbings, she has to keep the cards on her at all times for safety's sake. Then she tiptoed to her cousin's room where the third presence is but Sakura is CLEARLY talking to it!

"It seems harmless...but I'm keeping an eye on things just incase." she thought. "I better make dinner, its my turn today." she snuck downstairs to start on dinner. Rice, Miso Soup and Oyakodon toppings to put on the rice later. For dessert, she made Dorayaki with mango jam filling. Touya will be home soon and the uncle won't be home till the wee hours of the night and will be eating outside. Being an Uni Professor must be very busy.

And so...

'I'm home!' Touya called out as he saw his cousin taking out dorayaki from the oven. 'So...find out anything?'

'Well...get your butt over here...it seems Sakura got herself into the supernatural business too.' Tsunami said wryly to Touya's disbelief. 'Remember those glowing sparks shooting out?' Touya nodded stiffly. Tsunami produced the cards from her pocket and let him hold it and he knew these cards are something more.

'Y-you mean...?'

'Yep. Three in our house, one of whom talking to Sakura upstairs about catching these cards lest some catastrophe happen so she got the job...' Touya twitched at this in utter irritation. 'And she got a sealing wand from him judging by the conversation. Looks like we're in for some interesting times...' Touya did a face-palm. 'We can't seal the cards since we can't seal it. We'll be darn lucky to find them in their card forms before they turn loose...and they're under our command if our names are written on them. My intuition demanded I write my name on so I did.'

'The catastrophe must relate to what they can do if loose.' Touya sighed. 'Wood and Rain huh?' he could imagine Wood creating more trees until there's a jungle and Rain...well, self-explanatory and not-so-bad...until it starts flooding, that is.

'Let's find and sense more of them in Tomoeda and Tokyo.' Tsunami suggested. 'Then when the time comes, let's give them to her.'

'I don't want to.' Touya grumbled and he meant forking the troublesome cards over and cause Sakura more worries.

'I don't want to either but whatever she talked to must be the authority behind the cards, meaning, we don't get a choice.' said Tsunami wryly. 'He chose Sakura to clean up his mess so...we take it out on him when the time comes, shall we?' she said with a sinister smile, and a smile Touya shared with her because whoever this is, dragged his sister into his mess.

Nobody messes with his sister and gets away with it.

'So what's for dinner?'

'Oyakodon, Miso Soup and Mango Jam Dorayaki.'

'Dad made us Purin though...'

'Not cold enough!' Tsunami pouted. 'I want mine reeeeaaally cold and he just made it this morning! The colder Purin is the sweeter it is for me!' Touya sweatdropped. What kinda logic is THAT? 'Anyway, better call down Sakura for dinner now. I'll set up the table.' she said as she took back her cards.

'After I get changing! Hold on the call!'

And so...dinnertime...

Sakura wolfed down her dinner like its an eating race, leaving Touya and Tsunami stunned. 'Gochisousama!' she went to take her bowl to the sink before taking out a Purin and some Dorayaki.

'Where're you taking those?' Touya asked her as she went upstairs.

'I'm gonna eat while studying!' and her door shut.

'Yeah, right.' Tsunami snorted skeptically.

'Whoever's with her in there will eat it.' said Touya wryly. The older teens sighed when they sensed something appear and a strong wind flew into the house from outside. 'And here's one now...how will she catch it?' he said worriedly as they heard a rustling from the bushes in their yard. They went to the window to see Sakura leaving with a yellow plushie flying after her and she's in her pajamas and roller skates. They went to the roof to see a huge spirit bird...

'Sakura's going to catch THAT?!' they both yelped in horror. Sakura's tiny compared to that thing!

'It seems to be by the shrine...' Tsunami stammered out...and for some reason, its diving on one location...

'I got a bad feeling about that behavior...' Touya gulped as it kept diving on one place...and soon, yellow ropes appeared to wrap around it and it fell. 'Looks like kaijuu did it. How she did is the question...and that stunt shaved off years off my lifespan!' he shuddered. 'I'm making that stuffed toy's life miserable as soon as I can.'

'Count me in.' said Tsunami stiffly as they returned inside the house. 'We're definitely looking for sleeping cards ourselves!'


	2. Starting Business

Starting Business

The next day...

Touya and Tsunami began their Card Hunt, starting with their own school.

Touya found The Mist in Seijou's Auditorium, The Loop in the streets by some bushes and The Illusion by the steep cliffs behind the two schools.

Tsunami found The Song in Tomoeda Elementary's Music Room, The Time in the school's Clock Tower, The Fight in Penguin Park, and The Shadow but its active so she had to let Sakura catch it...

'So, how many do you have?' Touya asked her at home. 'I got Mist, Loop and Illusion.' he said, showing his cards.

'Song, Time, Fight, and something active in school so I can't get it.' Tsunami pouted. 'By the way, I have a little problem.' she said, frowning.

'What is it?'

'Wood...she gets hurt while drawing power from me to sustain herself.' said Tsunami worriedly, showing him The Wood but her expression was pained with crying and with scorched marks on her body. 'She told me I am Fire itself and I'm hurting her so you should have her. Maybe your power will be more friendlier to her than mine. Rain, Time, Song and Fight are pretty OK with me though...' she said, erasing her name from Wood.

'Alright. Well now we know you're a pryomaniac.' Touya wrote his name on Wood where Tsunami's name used to be. 'Wood, draw from me!' he commanded as Wood manifested in her injured form, drew power from Touya and she recovered, looking very happy with the new arrangement.

'I'm sorry Wood.' Tsunami apologized. 'But you'll be OK with Touya since his power is pretty safe. He's willing to have you.' Wood nodded and turned back into a card, floating back to Touya.

'Well...fire burns wood...' Touya said wryly as he now has Wood in his possession.

'They can also teach us about what we can do with our powers...they talk by Telepathy.' Tsunami advised. 'Wood taught me how to use my powers so you might be able to as well.' she said cheerfully. 'I have many ways to use fire you know!' she squealed happily.

'Right...' Touya sweatdropped again. A twelve-years old pyromaniac? Yikes.

xxx

In his new job at the Aquarium...Sakura has a friendly date with Yukito which he didn't mind. He knew she just has a crush on him, unaware of her real feelings and Yukito is just being nice...but he STILL has to watch out as there's an active one in his workplace.

His sister **nearly drowned** dammit and he's upset that at home, he REALLY glared at Keroberos upon checking on Sakura before going to Tsunami in his room which was across the hall besides their father's.

'That must be the Water card...and it took house in your workplace? That's gotta suck...' Tsunami grimaced as they were in his room together with Touya telling her how his job and Sakura's date went. The card attacked the Penguin Trainer and a Penguin...and now his sister!

'Yeah, it tried to drown her by forming a damn whirlpool shackle on her foot and she couldn't swim.' Touya griped. 'It seems some of the cards have...volatile personalities...we gotta be careful too and avoid Live Encounters.' he said grouchily. He really hated the fact they could NOT seal the cards.

2 Months Later...Touya called her over from club.

'You called, Touya?' Tsunami asked Touya. She came in her karate gi and a pair of slippers.

'Tsunami, go home with Sakura today. Skip club for now.' he told her. 'Some brat was bullying her back at lunch break so you're on bodyguard duty.' he instructed. 'Yuki and I have to be home really late so save some dinner!'

'Alright.'

As Tsunami left...

'You mean that boy from earlier...' Yukito asked Touya, frowning in worry.

'Aa. He was trying to take something from her by force earlier...' Touya growled, many angry crosshairs popping up. 'I don't know what but Tsunami can kick his ass if he tries again!' he griped as he walked on ahead.

Behind him, Yukito's warm, kind brown eyes changed to cold blue with slits.

'Yukito's best friend, his cousin and sister possess some of the cards...does this mean there are three contenders for the inheritance? Sure, he's aware that the siblings and cousin have some power but to think it was enough to have some of the cards that got loose...what the heck is Keroberos doing that three people in the same family end up having some?

Needless to say he'll stick around some more around the Kinomoto Family...

xxx

On the way home...

'Tsunami-neechan, what about club?' Sakura asked Tsunami as they went home together with Tomoyo.

'Well, Touya asked me to bodyguard you incase your bully comes back. He told me what happened at lunch during club hours.' Sakura balked from her cousin's words. 'And he's really mad too!' Sakura gulped audibly.

'Sakura's big brother sure is protective...' Tomoyo giggled good-naturedly.

'Heee...I just can't believe that.' Sakura pouted. 'Oniichan likes to pick on me!'

'He's teasing you because you're easy to tease.' Tsunami snorted as Sakura stared at her cousin incredulously. 'And he said its a big brother's privilege to tease little sisters.'

'Ehhhh?!' Sakura whined. 'And how come he doesn't tease you too?!'

'I'm not as easy as you~' Tsunami sneered cheerfully, complete with sticking her tongue out.

'Meanie!' Sakura wailed when upon passing Penguin Park, the skies darkened...and thunder boomed.

'Oh no, it might rain!' Tomoyo gasped out as they ran for the Penguin Park Slide. 'Let's shelter here!'

'We made it...oh no, we don't have an umbrella so does that mean we're stuck here till then? Its my turn to cook today!' Tsunami groaned.

'What's for dinner tonight?' Sakura asked her.

'Touya wants beef curry tonight!' Sakura drooled at that.

'C-Curry...?!'

Tsunami doesn't cook curry using curry roux cubes...she really mixes different spices and herbs and its super-good, too that even though it's spicy, one just can't help but eat more and more. And when Yukito comes over, his comes in jumbo plates or bowls.

'...looks like its over.' said Tsunami as while Sakura was fantasizing about her curry and Tomoyo mooning on how cute Sakura was in fantasy mode, Tsunami saw the not-quite-natural thunder strike the lamp posts and attack a repairman, chasing him away before disappearing. 'No rain either so its weird...and I can make dinner as scheduled!'

'Waaaaai!'

'You like Curry Sakura-chan?' Tomoyo crowed in interest, her mental imagination bubble imagining a typical curry dish.

'Tsunami-neechan's curry is different from the usual~' Sakura told her in dreamy mode. 'I have no idea what she does but she said she uses a lot of spicy things and herbs...even though its spicy its just so good I can ignore the fire and keep eating...' she squealed. 'But I had to deal with the hot heat on the tongue afterwards~!' she said with a comical teary face. 'I'm no good with spicy things!'

'Well it gets easier in time. Besides, what I do is better for the body than curry cubes sold in stores anyway.' said Tsunami wryly.

'Oh, I want to see how its like!' Tomoyo chirped.

'Haha, you kids will have to wait for a bit though!' Tsunami snickered. 'I have the spices, onion, potatoes and herbs but I don't have the beef yet and I have to buy it first!' she giggled as she walked home with them first before going out to buy beef...particularly...wagyu beef. Touya was willing to shell out money if and only if Yukito is coming over to stay over even if they'd come home late for it! But even then as Touya is wise with money, he really only shells out money for high-quality beef if he's in a particularly good mood.

In fact, he gave her 60000 yen just to buy several cuts of beef and this is about a good chunk of his bank account because Yukito eats a lot!

But she would also pitch in with her own allowance from her mother because Touya expected only four mouths to feed. Two girls at home, himself and Yukito. He definitely didn't see Tomoyo coming and Sakura might give some to her plushie friend.

xxx

And so...

'That smells really good...' Kero drooled as they could ALL smell Tsunami's curry being cooked.

'That's oniichan's favorite food...Tsunami-neechan's curry.' Sakura sighed dreamily. 'It rarely is on the table but when it is...hanyaaaa...too bad for otousan though...Beef Curry is really rare for dinner...' and by the time the food is done...its just fantastically marvelous!

But the two younger girls knew it'll be just as spicy...and so...they ate the beautifully-colored, mouth-wateringly-good-smelling curry and ate it with rice...it was the height of sheer luxury but the order of the dish was ordered in a way just like any donburi dish. Rice being mixed with the roux, blanketed by more roux, and topped with many herbs and beef.

'Itadakimasu~!' and yum~my!

But after that...

'HOT!' Sakura wailed as Tomoyo was covering her mouth with her hand, both girls in panicking chibi mode because after enjoying the curry's deliciousness, the spiciness bites back in the rear afterward. 'Tsunami-neechan water!'

'Hai hai! I prepared icy water since this morning~!' Tsunami chuckled as she poured a large glass of water for them and the girls cooled down.

'Phweeee...I can't believe you older kids can withstand how hot it is...' Sakura whimpered as she and Tomoyo cooled down.

'It is...very deliciously-hot, Tsunami-neesan.' Tomoyo squeaked out feebly. While the curry is so good they really can eat seconds, the hot aftertaste just HAD to be there, setting them on fire...

'Arigatou chibis...' Tsunami grinned. 'And this is why my Beef Curry is rare in the family. Maybe when you get a bit older you can withstand it.'

Later that night...Li Shaoran got the Thunder Card. Apparently he had been fighting it for quite some time before Sakura came for it.

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent

Shaoran: Thunder


	3. Best Decision Ever

Best Decision Ever

Two months since card-hunting...

Tsunami and Touya have gotten the hang of their powers. Tsuna's fire abilities were itself, unusual. It was both typical fire and NOT typical fire.

A Clow Card under The Firey named The Fight in her possession taught her. As Fire is an intangible yet hot element, she could shape or create it in forms she wanted to such as fireballs, fire arrows, etc. However, Fight noted that her fire...is well...strange. For some reason, it can resonate, synchronize, assimilate and harmonize flames similar to hers. Fire Magic and Normal Fire cannot do the other abilities she has and her unusual fire is particularly very pure...and it responds to her will and resolve just like magic.

So Tsunami experimented with fires in the kitchen stove, absorbing the fire from it as means of 'assimilation'. She could also synchronize with The Fight as The Fight is under the Firey and they gain power if near Keroberos or a fire user like Tsunami...to the point that she could possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity,density, temperature, and even color. She could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. She could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever she desires. She can breathe fire, cause huge, fiery explosions, and use fire to cut through objects. She can even form and control fireworks and dangerous infernos. She can also manipulate temperature capable of melting and evaporating things...and fly by using her feet like rocket boosters but had to take great care lest she burns the soles of her shoes, too. Her flames also have incredible speed, propulsion and power she could teleport in places to the untrained eye when in reality, its just pure speed.

And its her bloodline itself that's the reason for the unusual flames Fight senses...that Tsunami was advised to meditate to reach into the power of her bloodline as the answers might be there. So Tsunami did, grateful for Fight's advice.

Jackpot.

She has a form called Hyper Dying Will Mode that removes internal limiters, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness. She also gained access to one heck of a 'stronger version' of her usual intuition which she jokingly called 'Hyper Intuition'. However, being in this super-mode made her body feel like it was breaking, yet that they were prepared to take on anything as well as to be unafraid of their body being destroyed. And the more this mode is trained, the lesser strain on the body due to adapting to it. Since then, she gained vivid flame visions about a handsome foreign man with spiky hair in a similar mode wearing a pinstriped black suit and a black cape held together with silver, decorated fasteners using the flames...and an emblem of Vongola. Behind him were six other men who possessed differently-colored flames.

As a result, Tsunami often trains in the small forest within Tomoeda to gain proficiency with her powers...and sparring with Fight. The more power Fight was given every summoning, she would be stronger and faster in her fighting skills...to the point that Tsunami was promoted to 5th Dan Black Belt in Karate but her skill level was estimated to be 'more than 5th Dan in skill', just that, its the limit of the rules when in reality, to get higher belt ranks, you have to make one heck of a contribution to society's Karate Associations or such. Tsunami is an assistant Karate Instructor in her school AND Captain of the club grooming her successor, helps stop crime when she could, volunteers at dojos and even promoting Karate by simply showing off in various dojos to attract more students and had more check-ups just to make sure she is NOT taking drugs to enhance her performances thus she's a celebrity in Tokyo in the Japanese Sports Circuit. But she kept on sparring with Fight anyway and would lend Touya fight when second Semester comes after Summer Vacation. Tsunami also has the ability to use her magic to heal herself by drawing on her magical powers as raw energy and focusing it on healing.

'So Touya, figured out yours?' Tsunami asked him after telling him of her progress. 'You have the same energy signature as Sakura-chan being siblings so it may make sense that your powers are the same.' she pointed out. 'Fight-sensei told me to meditate and 'find' my abilities and practice what can be done.'

'I might have hardly have time for magic you know.' said Touya wryly. 'I'm juggling part-times and volunteering for school. At this rate I'll end up coming home really late!'

'There might be a time when you'll either lament that you're weak...or be grateful that you got stronger. Which do you prefer? Follow your intuition and what your heart really wants Touya.' Tsunami advised him. 'For now, give up volunteering. I have a feeling we'll need to be strong soon. Its what my Hyper Mode is nagging me about. All I can do for you is give you the starting foundation, what Fight-sensei told me to do.'

'Oh alright...I'll talk to my cards in your training spot then.' Touya gave in. 'We go after dinner?'

'After dinner.'

xxx

And so...

Upon consulting his cards...

'Well?' Tsunami asked him.

'Bingo.' Touya grinned. 'My source of power is Earth.' he said. 'Anything supernatural that exists on Earth, I can do.'

'That's a pretty long list.' Tsunami snorted as Touya shuddered. 'A _several miles long list_.'

'So much to do, so little time...so getting stronger in my magic pool it is and some abilities useful in the house and protecting reckless little sisters come first. All else can wait.' with that, Tsunami left him alone to find a new sparring spot with Fight while Touya trained with his current cards, following their advices.

xxx

Next day...

'...oh my, isn't it a little early for Cosplay Season?' Tsunami quipped as she came back for groceries and came home with Yukito, causing the fourth graders to gulp.

'Tsunami-neechan, Yukito-san!' Sakura gasped out.

'Its your turn today but he'll come soon after...something about a bargain sale on seafood today since he wants it tomorrow.' Tsunami chimed, pretending nothing happened while Yukito just looked on, interested. 'So what's for dinner Sakura-chan?'

The 'other' recognized the emblems on Shaoran's clothes, and his sword...looks like there will be another family involved...

xxx

Several days later though...Nana visited the Kinomotos.

'Hello!' she greeted, carrying a small luggage bag. Every fourth week of a month, she would stay for a week. But if its important school events...she would come earlier than scheduled.

'Mama!' Tsunami squealed, glomping her mother. 'You're here for the Sports Festival?'

'Of course dear!' Nana chimed, letting her daughter glomp her. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world! I got a videocamera and tapes ready just for this year!'

'Waaai!'

'We also have an early start tomorrow don't we~?' said Nana as she took off her shoes to wear an indoor slipper. She noted her daughter got taller and a bit...more foreign-looking. Well, her husband is half-italian after all...it wasn't so obvious when she was younger. She grew her hair long too! "Haaa...every year, my daughter changes so much." she thought fondly as she settled down in her daughter's room which was the only guest room in the house. She would often watch these videos to see her daughter's progress...other than visiting the Staff Room to look at her daughter's grades with which she'll take photos of.

Every time she comes here, Nana thinks sending Tsunami to her relatives is her best decision ever in regards to helping her daughter who recovered fantastically and her loneliness at home was worth it. But she has another failsafe. Her friend's son Takeshi-kun. She had introduced Takeshi to Tsunami through the videos and photos, and stories about her daughter in what made Nana send Tsunami to her relatives because due to Tsunami's childhood slump and the toxic atmosphere of Namimori Elementary, she would never recover while in Tomoeda, she recovered splendidly and became the cheerful child she was before The Slump.

Takeshi promised that he would protect Tsunami for her in school incase she recognizes her former bullies and regresses back to her timidity and meekness. However, if she snaps...

'If she snaps?' Tsuyoshi croaked at the counter where Nana sat.

'I heard from Fujitaka-kun that Tsunami-chan took Karate under Touya-kun's advice...and right now she's a 5th Dan Black Belt and a Karate Celebrity in Tokyo.' said Nana, causing two jaws to drop. ANY Japanese would know the weight of the 5th Dan rank. 'She practically has license to teach now. While she's OK with her fists, I'm worried about her confidence when she steps foot into this town again...if she snaps, she might break things like...bones...' the two Yamamotos gulped. 'So I'm hoping Takeshi-kun's naturally kind nature can stop her when they push her emotional limits...'

With a protector ready in Namimori, just this year left and soon, her daughter will be home.

Early morning...

'We're off kaasan/tousan!' Tsunami and Sakura cried as they left for school at the crack of dawn in their P.E uniforms with their nametags but only Tsunami carried her karate gi on her.

'Have fun dears!' Nana called out while she, Yukito, Fujitaka and Touya were busy making lunch for later.

'I wonder what they have for lunch~I can't wait!' Sakura giggled as they ran for school. 'Nee neesan, are you going to participate?'

'Well in some events too difficult for typical kids...and I have to show off again in the club.' Tsunami sighed. 'Last I checked Karate isn't so flashy but Nakahara-sensei is practically hiring me as a living promotional ad for the club and sport.' she said wryly. 'I'll be at Karate the whole morning away while I'll at be some afternoon sports!'

'Heee...' Sakura began sweatdropping. Since Tsuna was grade five, nobody could beat her in the harder events!

In the Karate Dojo...Tsunami changed into her Karate Gi and braided her hair into a loose braid and bound it tightly at the tip with a white hair tie. She then went to face the club, the scouts, and interested people. And as a 5th Dan, she has obligations.

Said obligations were annoying but she wanted as much accomplishments as possible because its another proof that she changed from the no-good everyone used to pick on. Tiring to keep up with, but worth the pain.

And her mother is watching too with her video camera, to take home new memories.

Lunch time...

'Sorry we're late!' Tsunami gasped out, back in her Karate Gi and looking fresh from the shower with her hair damp and loose. 'I fought twenty five adults in exhibition matches and put up with interviews...'

'Adults?' Tomoyo croaked out, blinking.

'Yes.' Nana giggled. 'Most of them in 3rd up to 5th Dan black belts too and Tsu-chan beat them all! I got proof right here!' she beamed, patting her camera.

'Touya you're a 5th Dan too but you're not as busy as me its not fair.' Tsunami pouted.

'I don't like the hassle.' Touya snorted. He was able to charm his way out of it while Tsunami got saddled with it before she could say a thing against it. 'Sucks to be you.'

'Meaaanieeee! Tsukishiro-san Touya's being a meanie!' Tsunami whined childishly petulantly, causing Yukito to giggle.

'Maa maa...he said he has better things to do...though I do wonder...' he chuckled and his best friend(who likes him) has a crush on him.

Touya preferred to be by his side whenever he could after a failed first love. Soon, Fujitaka came with the Jell-O.

'Sorry I couldn't make it in time for the Cheerleading Presentation!' he gasped out, carrying a huge cooler.

'Oh, I took videos.' Tomoyo reassured him.

'And I took photos.' Yukito smiled.

'Thank you, you two.' said Fujitaka gratefully. He then patted Sakura's head. 'I'm sorry, Sakura.'

'No, I'm just glad you came here!' Sakura giggled, glomping her father. They began enjoying the cold Jell-O as not only is it in a cooler of ice, it was also in a freezer in University.

'Ah Touya, about that lady...' Yukito asked as Fujitaka and Nana left with the trash with Yukito looking at the unfamiliar lady.

'Oh yeah, you haven't met our aunt yet.' said Touya. 'Nana-san is Tsunami's mother.' he said. 'She comes for a week every fourth week of the month.'

'Then, those times you stay over at my house?' Yukito blinked. Somehow in some occasions, Touya would stay over at his house when there's schoolwork required to be done in pairs.

'She's over.'

'Ah.'

xxx

Soon, Tsunami and Yukito met Tomoyo's mother Sonomi, flanked by lady bodyguards and got acquainted...but violent reaction came upon seeing Fujitaka...leading Touya to explain.

'Wow...one would think she saw a ghost.' Tsunami blinked as the two adults talked.

'Who's that lady?' Nana blinked.

'I didn't know dad and Tomoyo-chan's mom knew each other.' Sakura added. When Tomoyo announced the Parents' 100 Meter Dash...she left with her father.

'So uhhh what's the story Touya?' Tsunami asked him.

'Sonomi-san used to be Amamiya Sonomi.' he said.

'Are? Wasn't that your mother's maiden name?' Yukito mused, his eyes wide in recognition.

'Aa. Sonomi and my mother are cousins.' said Touya. 'Mother was the only daughter of a famous conglomerate. Dad was a Rookie Teacher. She knew she'd face a lot of hardships but she got married at 16. She worked as a part-time model while at school but that's not the reason why she fell ill...but things were going on in her family's home.' he told them. 'Sonomi has taken good care of mother since she was little...and she was the most against one against the marriage.'

'But Touya-kun, your mother looks very happy in your family pictures though...' Nana pointed out. 'Even at the magazines. I guess despite everything she's truly happy.' she said kindly.

'Yeah but at any rate...' Touya said wryly as more flowers just keeps coming. 'This sure is a lot of flowers!' He glanced at Tsunami who glanced back. Another active one.

'Tomoeda sure has gone the extra mile...what an extravagant Sports Day!' Nana exclaimed, whipping out her camera. Then she began sneezing. 'E-ehi...ha..haa..hachii!'

'Kaasan you easily get pollen allergy!' Tsunami panicked. 'To the clinic you go!'

'E-ehhhh what about videos...?' Nana stammered out while sneezing again. Tsunami gave Touya the camera.

'Touya can take them! For now, clinic!' Tsunami insisted.

'Hai hai...hachii!' Tsunami took away her mother who was in nonstop sneezing mode.

'...' 'Yukito' knew it was Touya's doing...the other two teens were aware this is not an ordinary rain of flowers and had to send a civilian away... 'Nana-san has pollen allergy?'

'Yeah...apparently that was why in her wedding with Iemitsu-ojisan, they had to use flowers with certain parts removed in her bouquet and carefully dusted off. Nana-san married four years after mom and dad did.' said Touya wryly. 'She still insisted on real flowers so those had to be cut off.'

'Heee...'

Well, Flower was captured later.

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower

Shaoran: Thunder


	4. Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto Takeshi

'Its too bad you can't come with us to the countryside Tsunami-neechan.' Sakura pouted the night before the trip. Tsunami is again, cooking her Special Beef Curry and this time, it was Fujitaka who shelled out money.

'Yes but it can be helped...mama wants me to meet a special person and get to know him.' said Tsunami sheepishly.

'A special person?' Yukito asked her while helping with the meat chopping.

'Hai...did Touya tell you how I came to live here?' Tsunami asked Yukito.

'No...I thought you were siblings until he and your appearance said otherwise.' he said, shaking his head.

'I was eight years old back then and Sakura-chan is too young to understand at the time...' said Tsunami softly. 'I had a worst case of Slump ever. For some reason, school became very difficult for me. I had trouble understanding things...and then I became super-clumsy...everyone made fun of me for it...and actively bullied me in school just because they could.'

'That's horrible!' Sakura burst out angrily.

'Things got so bad the teachers had to step in...and when the PTC Conference was over because seriously, my entire class was in on it...my class was severely punished for it and I was given a week-long vacation to recover with school counseling. By around second semester, when papa left for work overseas since he took an eight years paid vacation just to see me grow up, mama decided I should stay here to recover from the bullying...and I did.' Tsunami sighed. 'Touya helped me out a lot and Mama told the faculty of my problems so no bullying will occur here...it turns out that I was just in a slump since here, my grades rose again and my clumsiness was gone over time. But now...I have to go back to...Namimori temporarily...' she gulped audibly. 'When I graduate elementary and I'm a certified Valedictorian by then...I'll be going back and by then I have a bodyguard. Its this person I must get to meet and know for t-the whole summer...'

'But neechan, you're a 5th Dan Black Belt?' Sakura croaked out incredulously while checking on the oven.

'Sakura-chan, a trauma like this can't be overcome by fists.' Yukito told her gently as the older girl was clearly shaking _in fear_ at the mere thought of _going home_. He's never seen anything like it. 'It can only be overcome by love, care and understanding and by being supportive.'

'I guess so...' Sakura frowned worriedly at her older cousin.

xxx

The next day, Namimori around 11:45 by Bullet Train and a short bus ride...

'Back here again...huh?' Tsunami took out her photo of how she looked like when she was eight years old...and now, her current photo at age twelve. Two entirely-different girls. No one will surely recognize the girl they picked on back then. She burned the photos with her power and headed for...home.

It has been a while since she last saw her house after all.

She rang the doorbell.

'Mama, tadaima!'

And so...

'Its been a while since I last saw this house...' said Tsunami as she sat on the couch. 'Does papa know I'm with relatives?'

'Yes...he made phone calls once a month and he's very happy its just a slump, dear.' Nana smiled. 'He hopes to be able to visit sometime soon but eight years of leave left with a lot of work as big as a hill.' she chuckled. 'His subordinates didn't do his work for him as he hoped, so...ahahaha...he was crying and wailing over the phone but he promises to be able to come to graduation.' Tsunami sweatdropped as she pictured a hill of paperwork, clearbooks, folders, computers and several diskettes and CDs and her father buried in all of it, crying for Nana for help.

That, was an amusing thought.

'Well, he surely has the Guinneas World Record of longest vacation ever.' Tsunami snorted. 'I'll go to my old room, kaasan. So what are we gonna do today?'

'Well...we'll have sushi for lunch, and you'll be meeting the boy I told you about.' Nana chirped as Tsunami swallowed before mustering up her courage while going upstairs to leave her luggage behind before going back down to go out with her mother.

Nana observed her clearly-nervous child.

Well, some things are just plain hard to get over with...

xxx

TakeSushi...

'Irrashai!' Yamamoto Tsuyoshi greeted. 'Oh Nana-san! That her?' he asked, looking at the semi-foreign girl with her. For someone who's a 5th Dan and famous in Tokyo, she sure is skittish, and very wary and cautious, hiding behind her mother. Well, Namimori might be synonymous with 'old school'... 'Hello Tsunami-chan. Rest assured Takeshi will treat you well. He's definitely no thug.' he said. 'Takeshi!' he called upstairs. 'Get your butt down here! She's here!'

From up his room, Yamamoto Takeshi is just as nervous.

He spent weeks preparing himself for his 'job' of helping Nana re-ease her daughter back into their hometown because the mere thought of Namimori makes her 'freeze' while in Tokyo, she's a normal girl, cheerful happy and busy, accomplished girl. But here, she would lose all the confidence and self-esteem she's gained...hence his job. He had practically studied the photos Nana gave him. Her grades in her younger years, the PTC Scandal information, and her progresses in Tomoeda she just could not believe it was a slump that destroyed her child and further gaping 'the wound' were her own peers to the point of toxicity while Tomoeda is a 'breathe of fresh air' she recovered. He was intimidated by her current grades...really, her lowest grade is **95**. He felt that if he were to be her bodyguard he has to raise his own grades up to snuff...and learning Kendo from his father as it would be utterly embarrassing that yeah, he's a bodyguard but his own charge is stronger than him and protects him. For now, Baseball is on hold until Tsunami could finally smile in their town. After Grade 6, she would be here for Middle School for good and he prepared himself for his job.

He came downstairs to meet his charge who could not even look him in the eye while hiding behind her mother.

He's in for a long journey.

'Meet my daughter, Takeshi-kun.' Nana wore a forced, strained smile...'T-Tsunami-chan, you're kind of squeezing me too hard...'

'S-sorry!' came the nervous squeak from behind.

'Come now, I got to know Takeshi-kun and he's nothing like them dear. Say hello.' Tsuyoshi and Takeshi can clearly see merely peeking from behind her mother is practically _torture_.

'H-h-h-h-he-he...llo...'

They sweatdropped.

Nana gave the Yamamotos a pleading look. So Takeshi took the initiative by stepping forward and took her into his arms to many surprises. 'Hiii!' Tsunami squeaked, stiffening in fear but the hug...was gentle.

'I heard all about you from your mom.' he said kindly. 'Not all kids in Namimori are like your old schoolmates...heck, I'm different ya know?' he told her with a kind smile at her stunned expression. 'I'll prove I'm different and not everyone here is out to hurt you, OK? Just give me a chance.'

'Come on Tsu-chan, he's a very nice boy...I knew him for weeks now so he's OK. Come on.' Nana coaxed her regressed daughter into nodding...but in a rather slow-robot like way.

'Well, I prepared lunch, so why don't you two go upstairs and get to know each other eh?' Tsuyoshi suggested as he got a platter ready of nigirizushi and two saucers of soy sauce.

'Saa, go upstairs.' Nana smiled, handing Takeshi the platter.

'Let's go.' he said, pulling Tsunami upstairs to his room.

'Er, will your daughter be OK?' Tsuyoshi wondered aloud as they watched the two kids go. 'Your daughter is still afraid of a Namimori kid.'

'She'll fight to be OK.' said Nana. 'She doesn't want to be afraid forever...and your son will be of great help.'

xxx

Takeshi's room...

Its a very japanese-y room. The construction and furniture. It can be a lounge area but if the living room stuff is shoved away, its easily a bedroom if futons are taken out. The only modern thing in the room was the air conditioning.

And full of baseball paraphernalia.

Takeshi noted that she acted like she stepped into an alien world in sheer uncertainty.

'...you like...baseball neh...?' she initiated which was...miraculous. Even then her voice is so soft.

'Ahaha, yeah.' said Takeshi. 'It started back when some relatives invited us to watch some cousins of mine play in a High School Tournament at Koshien...my cousin was so cool in the field I wanted to be just like him but for some reason he kept saying Baseball is only good to look at but not good to look at behind the scenes...I don't know what he meant by that and tried to make me quit...because he never could until he graduates.' he said somewhat somberly. 'He still wouldn't tell me why.'

'Maybe because you're still innocent.' Tsunami commented. 'But now that you're old enough...why not try ask again? Being pro looks glamorous when watched in the stadiums but there must be a good reason why he wants you to quit.'

'I'll try...' Tsunami nodded. 'I guess you finally see I'm not like them, huh?'

'...no Namimori kid ever gave me a gentle hug before...and you're warm and you smell nice.' Takeshi blushed beet red and went 'awww shucks!' 'All I get from them were cruel pranks, verbal abuse and humiliation back then.' his blushing disappeared in a blink like someone splashed him with cold water. 'You're a...nice change I suppose.'

'Well, I'm your guardian as soon as we graduate elementary Tsunami-chan.' Yamamoto told her kindly. 'I'm to protect your heart and your mom trusted me with you.' he said with a grin.

Tsunami wondered if the guy _is even aware of the weight his words have_. He seems oblivious to it though and damn innocent about it but its the thought that counts, right? He'd be her first friend in this town?

So she smiled. A shy smile.

'I'm counting on you...Yamamoto-kun.'

'Maa maa call me Takeshi! That's what friends do!' Takeshi told her good-naturedly. 'Let's eat lunch before the fish goes weird from too much air exposure!'

'H-hai!' they shared sushi together, unaware of sneaky parents listening by the stairs.

'K-kyaaaa!' back at the restaurant, Nana squealed giddily, going all fangirl. 'Did you just hear what Takeshi-kun just said?! So manly~!'

'T-that brat of mine is so old fashioned...' Tsuyoshi sputtered out. 'Who says _that_ these days?!' he choked, his mind repeating what his son just said. And given how THICK he is, he doesn't realize what he just said but no doubt she did.

'Ara, who'd you think he took from, hmmm?' Nana teased the sputtering chef. 'My daughter's in excellent hands and soon, she can smile in this town again...' she sighed wistfully. 'I'm looking forward to that.'

'Aa. I've had enough of your horror stories of back then about your kid...no kid should be scared of their hometown, that's just plain wrong you know.' Tsuyoshi commented.

xxx

'Oh, going out kids?' Nana asked them.

'Yah. Its been years I thought I'd show her around.' said Takeshi. 'No doubt she didn't go out much given what kind of kids are around her back then she didn't get to explore much...she should get to know her town this summer. That's what I thought.' the two kids then sweatdropped when their parents handed them money.

'Have fun!'

And the doors of the restaurant shut behind them after getting pushed out to the streets.

'...uhhh...'

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float

Shaoran: Thunder


	5. Observation

Observation

Namimori...

'First off, we go to school. To Nami Chuu.' Takeshi told her. 'Let's explore our new school while the scary dude is...well...wherever heck he is during summer.'

'Scary dude?' Tsunami asked him.

'Aa. The Head Prefect, Hibari Kyoya.' said Takeshi. 'He's a feared prefect because he uses his fists for discipline on boys, or intimidation. Since then Nami Chuu is said to be so ruled by fear there's not a chewing gum stuck under desks or any form of graffiti in here unlike other schools. Not only that, the Disciplinary Committee checks on a daily basis so nobody can really cause mischief here.' he explained as they went inside.

'Its clean but also bare...Tomoeda Elementary has more trees and bushes than this...and a garden and pavilion too.' Tsunami remarked as Namimori Middle is indeed, so bare.

'Well, apparently he doesn't like herbivorous things...' said Takeshi with a sweatdrop as they explored the grounds...and their future school. 'For now it's summer school period so this school is still occupied by teachers in subjects where there's plenty of failing students...what sucks is no air conditioning in this heat...haha.' he chuckled.

'So most likely a Prefect is here...probably?'

'Whoever's the poor sap assigned to stay probably. If you ask me, being here with no aircon is punishment enough as it is...good thing Elementary only has Summer Homework!'

'Yeah...the typical drills and a research theme. Normally I have to do research theme but I'm so busy with my jobs starting at grade 4 I get away with just Japanese, Math and English drills.' Tsunami giggled. 'So what about your research theme? Have any?'

'Well I haven't thought of anything yet.' said Takeshi, scratching his head. 'I'm running out of ideas...seriously. I used up baseball, sushi, school life and things I find easy...'

'Then shall we do our homework together?' Tsunami offered. 'We have the whole summer away after all.'

'So what topics do we work on after our Whole Town Tour?'

'Hum...we decide because I think we're kinda empty for now...ehehe...'

xxx

Takeshi took Tsunami to explore their town and not once did she let go of his hand out of insecurity. He even introduced her to friendly shopkeepers he and his father are very well-acquainted with. Then places Tsunami's never been to before which is practically... **99% of the town**.

Around nightfall...at the park after buying some hot dogs off a vendor's stall...

'Nee Tsunami-chan...your hair sure is pretty long...I think out of all girls our age, you're the Namimori kid with the longest hair.' he said, picking up a chunk of her hair. 'Soft too!'

'Well...if my hair is even shoulder length short, its just horrible.' Tsunami shuddered. 'When I was a child..my hair is so spiky, fluffy and bushy nothing we did would make it go down normally unless its wet from bathing...its from papa's side. Its so ridiculous even he cropped his hair short just so he wouldn't look like a clown in it.'

'Natural spikiness?!' Tsunami plucked a twig off a nearby bush and began writing on the ground, 'Tsunami: Age 5' and above it, a drawing of her in said spiky hair. 'Uweeehhh...seriously?!' Yamamoto croaked out at the image. 'No wonder you grew it long! So your hair length is practically to weigh it down?'

'Yep.' Tsunami giggled. 'I wish I got mama's hair...that way I can wear it short.' she sighed enviously, imagining herself with short hair. 'Why'd my paternal side have to be so weird anyway...'

'That's like, amazing...' Takeshi sweatdropped. In his mind he pictured Tsunami now with the spiky hair...its adorable but definitely a fashion faux pas by standards.

In the rings, Giotto sneezed.

'So where do you like to go tomorrow?'

'Eto ne...I want to go to Kokuyo Land again.' said Tsunami. 'My parents used to take me there as a child I kind of missed it.' Takeshi's face fell.

'Er, about that...around the time you left, there's been a nasty storm followed by a landslide, burying half the park, you know.' he said to her surprise. 'There were plans of rehabilitation but damage was so extensive they gave up on it eventually.'

'Awww...' she pouted. She was recalling the fun times she had there with her parents...and she's pissed. Looks like Rain has an errand tonight!

That night around midnight...

Tsunami snuck out and flew to Kokuyo Land by herself, taking her cards with her. Upon arrival at Kokuyo Land...she gave Rain a lot of power before summoning her. 'Rain-chan! I want you to soften the land here enough to move away the damages caused by the landslide! Focus most of your power in Kokuyo Land while causing Light to Moderate Rains in the surrounding area enough to affect locations within 500km radius in one hour!' Rain let out a giggle and went up to do her job...and what Tsunami wanted to happen. It was like somebody poured a giant pitcher of water over the abandoned health park with the magic water seeping into the soil, loosening it up into mud and washing it away to reveal the buried parts of the park. When one hour ended...a lot of soil is by the main road by now and Rain returned to her as a card. 'Arigatou, Rain-chan. We'll be doing this every night from now on during the whole summer!'

xxx

Next day...

'Oh my, it must have rained last night...our lawn and backyard is so wet!' Nana exclaimed as when she went to get the morning paper, her outdoor slippers and her feet are damp. 'I wish it rained during the day, its so hot out in the afternoons...'

Tsunami can only smile mysteriously. Upon meeting Takeshi...

'Man, didn't know it rained not long ago...look at all these puddles and full canals!' he chuckled as they wore waterproof shoes.

'Well, good relief for summer at least but mama complained why didn't it happen when Rain is most welcome...during the hot afternoons!' Tsunami giggled. By around noontime, they passed by an electronics store when there was news about Kokuyo Land and the mess it was in, causing traffic in the highway and roads had to be closed that people won't be able to go to the next town over as a result so now construction machine that specializes in scooping, shoveling, and container trucks are there along with workers are there to shovel away the mess.

She smirked.

She won't stop until its clean. And of course, as its not a natural weather pattern, its not reported in the weather forecast either.

In three days, Kokuyo Land may be completely wet in and out, but hey, traces of what it used to be is halfway back. A little bit more effort and maybe rehab can start?

But one day, eight days into Namimori...when a lot of people are in Heat Stroke Spells...she had Rain make Namimori the center of the action but still on her 500km benchmark, but this time, light rains for the whole day starting at 11:45 am. As it rained, it got cooler.

'Ya know, it got a bit cool today thanks to the rain.' said Yamamoto as they're in a public arcade together. 'Good thing for everyone too. Dropping like flies in heat stroke and I guess kids in summer schools don't mind getting a bit wet as long as the heat is gone.'

'Sou ne...'

'I just hope it won't flood...haha!'

'In this cloudy day light drizzle? I think not...' Indeed, outside is exactly as its described: a light drizzle, and cloudy. The air is also a bit cold so yes, its pretty much welcome. But in the next few days, it did not rain anymore with the two teens going out more often...and a friendship is building...unaware of the effects of the special flames within them both.

They resonated...and harmonized that they felt the need to be closer all of a sudden. But one night...

'Tsu-chan! Phone! It's papa!'

xxx

Italy...

Its now summer vacation in Japan, and right now, on his rare free times he could phone his family.

Iemitsu heard plenty from Nana. Her plan to chuck Tsunami to relatives worked splendidly, has many achievements, well-respected in the Tokyo Karate Association and a Valedictorian come graduation in a few months' time. And now since the time to go home permanently is getting closer, Nana used the summer to re-ease her in their hometown with a boy she picked...and he inwardly twitched at what happened on the first day.

He knows a damn marriage proposal no matter how it sounded. The only good thing about it is the father confirmed his boy is too thick and dense to realize what he just said, and is serious about 'his job' and the two kids are getting along real well. He planned on sending either Lal or Colonello to check on the kids because they got along well...TOO WELL a Guardian Harmonization may have occurred. Now he would have to hear what his daughter says AND thinks.

'Hello, Tsunami-chan?' Iemitsu spoke jovially. 'I heard from Nana about your new friend...care to tell me what you think of him?'

xxx

'About Yamamoto-kun? E...to...I like him a lot...he's the first kid in this town to be really nice to me...he's really warm, smiles a lot...and I feel like I'm at ease and as long as he's around, I feel I'm OK.' she said and she really means it. 'He also showed me around, meeting shopkeepers he and his father are acquainted with. Eh? How I feel about him? Didn't I already tell you that? But we're becoming really fast friends though...I like that. I haven't had much friends in Tokyo who aren't my cousins and Tsukishiro-san due to my jobs...I AM teaching younger children and being an advertisement for Karate you know!' she giggled. 'Hai...hai...yes...I like him a lot and he likes me just as much...' Tsunami held the phone away. 'Not THAT way! I doubt he even knows romance unless sushi somehow came to life and spoke to him about it!' she snorted. 'Yeah, I'm aware of that too...hai...OK papa, mama gets back the phone.' she said, giving the phone back to her mother who was giggling mischievously. Tsunami then went back upstairs, leaving her parents to talk.

Really, they're too mushy about it...

xxx

After talking to his wife...

'Lal, I have a job for you.' said Iemitsu. 'For the remainder of summer vacation, I want you to observe my daughter and her...new friend.' he said. 'My instincts say they're more than friends, but I want a solid confirmation.'

'What happened?' the growing 'child' asked him.

'In a bid to re-ease my daughter in Namimori after a traumatizing event with her peers, she introduced her to a sushi chef's son, Yamamoto Takeshi.' said Iemitsu. 'And within days, they got along TOO well...which is surprising given how she behaved on her first day in town after almost five years...' he chuckled. 'I bet my job that kid is a Rain type if he could make her at ease so easily and to think he's not even flame-active. She's very happy with him, reciprocated and I want to see if its a bond as Guardians, or well...gulp...something more...hopefully just friends! I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet!' he cried in freak-out.

'They're only 12 you moron!' Lal scoffed. Really, this man is irrational sometimes he needed watching over.

When it comes to Sawada Nana and Tsunami, rationality flies out the window. Literally.

So she got ready to leave.

Mission Observation begins. She just hoped her work would not pile up much by the time she gets back. The work Iemitsu returned to after eight years was the stuff of nightmares nobody envied him at all in CEDEF.

Sure they did jobs and missions but an unspoken law was nobody will EVER do YOUR paperwork FOR you. PERIOD.

xxx

Vongola Mansion...

'Is that so Iemitsu? I'm glad she flourished after such an ordeal.' Timoteo is also very happy with the news. 'And a potential guardian eh? We can only wait for word but harmonizing so young is practically a miracle...if it DID happen between the two children.' if any, the old man also held some guilt because while Flames CAN be sealed...there may or may not be consequences to it. The consequence already occurred through the child's 'slump'. He feared it was permanent but he was glad she recovered.

xxx

Lal Mirch, upon arrival in Namimori rented a hotel and began her work...starting at when the kids leave the house.

However, the girl can clearly sense her. When Yamamoto was NOT looking when he was smiling or laughing, she would quickly glance at where she is. Not only that, she's also...very pure. One of the purest skies she's met since Luce and Aria, and she's powerful than any Sky she met so far, even the aforementioned Arcobaleno. To be an Arcobaleno, you have to have the 'strongest purity' of flames, not 'strongest power'...and this kid has both in spades she's a walking miracle already AND she's...er...due to factors, she could not tell the difference between dormant and active at this point.

The boy may be average in flame strength but he is dormant. How he would be when active, she wouldn't know for a while. But for now, these kids have it hard. Their harmony is strong. Too strong.

28 days into the Summer Vacation...she would dedicate 14 days in observing the boy first before the girl.

Too damn sharp, that one.

She got this much on first day alone, the next few days are going to be interesting.

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float

Shaoran: Thunder


	6. Secret's Out!

Secret's Out!

Tsunami is fully-aware that they're being watched from afar. However at home, nothing...until 14 days later when now its watching HER, not Yamamoto.

And she's not too happy about it.

But this watcher is similar to one of the men in her visions...of the past. Flames, too.

She meditated in her room to call out to her flames and wish for a FULL UNDERSTANDING of her powers and what's in her bloodline.

Aside from what she knows, she gained the knowledge behind 'soft' and 'hard' flames...and a phrase that came to mind: Zero Chiten Toppa. And how to do the technique.

She stood up and shut her curtains...and used her magic to prevent the outsider from seeing and feeling her flame powers...and began practising. She never got the opportunity as she wasn't strong enough in her flames yet before...but now, she is after training for weeks since discovery of her powers before training with Fight.

This takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. She created ice successfully. But she would try for bigger ice in Tokyo because there's nowhere for her to train while she still has a stalker, dammit. She removed her barrier before resuming normal girl stuff. Besides, its summer vacation...while she spends the whole day with Yamamoto, she spends dinner time with her mother, cooking of course and chatting together before bed time. After all, she's teaching her new recipes she's learned in both school and Fujitaka...and teaching her mother her Personal Special Beef Curry and many spice and herb combinations to make it because variety is...fun! She also tells her mother how things are like in Tomoeda with the Kinomoto Family.

She spent time with two people only: her mother and Yamamoto as Lal has observed. She didn't go beyond that since she still has her own insecurities.

However, one day...at the park where they just relaxed under the tree while doing homework together...with her helping him out in the drills...and what they researched together, a topic about cooking, something they BOTH haven't tackled as a topic yet but very intimately familiar with. Cooking and how it enriches lives from shopping, preparation, and actual cooking as well as how one would benefit from cooking. Although research was Yamamoto's work alone as Tsunami, due to her jobs, is exempt from any research work.

'Finally, we're done!' Yamamoto whooped as the hated homework was out of the way. 'We can finally relax!'

'Sou ne...I want to enjoy the last summer day playing before I go back to Tomoeda on sunday.' Tsunami sighed wistfully. 'And autumn is coming since its starting to get a tad comfortably cold now.'

'Yeah...oh yeah, did you see the news?' Yamamoto asked her.

'News...about what?'

'Kokuyo Land!' Yamamoto spoke of it. 'Due to the rains almost a month ago and another landslide, they were able to ehem, unbury the place so now maybe rehabilitation can start! Plans are made again but for now they're double-checking the place!'

'Whoa, really?!' Tsunami gasped in delight. 'They're going to rebuild it?!'

'Like I said they're still debating about it you know~if they get a lot of public demand or support, it could possibly be rebuilt.' Yamamoto told his happy charge whose face lit up as if christmas came early.

Dang, her smile lit up like a thousand suns. From afar, even Lal felt a sledgehammer struck her when Tsunami smiled brightly and eagerly at the idea of Kokuyo Land being possibly rebuilt.

xxx

Italy...

Lal finally submitted her report given the two teenagers for Iemitsu to read before sending them to Timoteo...along with videos and photos.

Iemitsu looked at the videos and photos first with a smile of fondness and 'schweeet!' on his face. Lal had his house bugged with cameras, only taking videos when both Nana and Tsunami are home...then whenever Tsunami's with the Yamamoto boy.

She also copied all the videos Nana has that Lal saw in the cabinet. The tapes about Sports Festival, and other school events for Grade 6...

He tried out Tsunami's Beef Curry by cooking it himself that night if only as a way to have his daughter's cooking with her own created personal recipe.

'Ummmm Tsu-chan, your beef curry is really good but...' Iemitsu swooned from the taste. But once he stopped eating...he breathed fire!

'UWAAAAA! HOOOOOT!' CEDEF Building comically shook and bounced like a jelly when he screamed.

Needless to say when he wants a 'taste of home', he makes sure to prepare a lot of icy water.

Vongola Mansion...

Timoteo got an e-mail about Tsunami's Spicy Beef Curry Recipe and a warning about it. He can try but be warned...its damn hot...

xxx

Namimori Zoo...

It was...closed?

'Huh? Why's it closed?' Yamamoto blinked. He planned on taking Tsunami here for the day. But its got crime scene tapes on it!

'That's weird...there's nothing in morning tv news...' then she stiffened. "This presence..."

Its a Clow Card...and she pushed Yamamoto out of the way when several arrows shot at them to his and Lal's surprise.

'Wha?!'

"Who is this?!" Lal swore as she prepared herself to fight to protect the children from whoever this is...

'Come out and fight like a man!' Tsunami challenged. 'You can attack me but I won't let it slide if you attack someone important to me!'

More arrows fired...but Tsunami...knowing the jig is up...created a shield of hard flames to a pair of disbelieving eyes and the shield fired back fire arrows!

"She's flame-active?! When?!" Lal gasped out. "And with complete control too!" Tsunami did not go HDWM at all. Just her flames! She began taking out a camera to record everything.

'Tsunami...-chan?' Yamamoto croaked out as he saw the flames.

'Uhm...ah...I'm a psychic pyrokinetic part-time spirit-hunter?' Tsunami stammered out with a dark blush. 'P-Psychics run in the family I think...my cousin is one too but h-he could see ghosts and do spiritual empathy to help ghosts...I'm the muscle he's the heart sort of thing! Nobody knows but two of us and now uhm...well...you. Its just us in the family...everyone else is normal.'

'That's pretty cool!' Yamamoto exclaimed as they got up from the floor. 'So about this one...'

'Its not a restless or earthbound ghost...its a nature spirit or a magic spirit. These types just can't be reasoned with without conditions or without defeating it.' she said grimly. 'Please stay with me. Being alone is out of the question since this one is pretty...volatile.' they went into the zoo...where the fight just got harder. Yamamoto went out of the way while Tsunami...battled with the spirit. A fierce fight...that got Yamamoto stunned and Lal, very much impressed.

"This fighting ability...I'd say she's better than some people I know at least!" Lal thought, highly impressed. And the attacker is...a young girl whose ability is to create energy arrows and multiply them at will but Tsunami clearly stated she isn't human. But when one arrow got shot at Yamamoto...Tsunami frantically teleported in front of him to catch the arrow with her bare hands and bled a lot from her hands.

'Tsunami!' Yamamoto cried in horror as her palms and fingers are bleeding. Did one energy arrow do that much damage due to its nature?!

'I'm alright! This is nothing!' Tsunami then took out a card with her bleeding hand, staining her skirt in the process. 'Time! Bind the time of that girl's arms and legs!' an old man came out, and at once, several clocks appeared on the spirit's arms and legs, freezing it in a golden space. 'Arigato! Keep her there while I seal her!' "I'm not Sakura-chan but I gotta try!" 'Return to your true form immediately!' she commanded while sending her flames at the resisting girl but its a tug of war between strong wills...but Tsunami won eventually at the cost of losing so much energy, and she used her own blood and magic to write her name on The Arrow as she has no pen on her.

'Tsunami-chan!' Yamamoto cried as two cards fell limply to her side as she collapsed and he took her into his arms. 'Are you alright?! Say something! And your hands...!' he choked as he looked at her bloodied hands.

'Its alright...I healed my hands earlier.' Tsunami gasped out in exhaustion. 'I just need to wash my hands now...and using Time costs so much energy...because while people can meddle with time, its only temporarily because nobody can truly control or manipulate time. Only ask for aid which it'll give.' she explained. 'But the cost is huge...even for small tasks, Time uses a lot of energy as pay which is why I'm so tired.' she explained. 'The high energy cost is a discouraging factor so people won't get too ambitious about meddling with time. Time has his rules which we respect.'

'I see...I guess I'll take you home then.'

'Oh, Just let me bake in the sun. I'll get my strength back...today's my last day in this town with you after all.' Tsunami smiled. 'As long as I'm under the sun I'm OK.'

'...are you a solar panel too?' Yamamoto croaked, sweatdropping causing her to laugh.

From up the trees...Lal focused on the two cards on the ground near the teenagers. 'The Arrow and The Time...huh? What kind of things are they...? I don't even know how to put this in a report...should I let Iemitsu or Nono interpret this?'

Two hours later...Tsunami washed her hands at the nearby fountain, showing clean, healed hands while the bloodstains on her clothes vanished. 'There! No one will be the wiser now!' she chirped. 'Let's eat lunch, I'm hungry!'

xxx

Italy...

Lal has sent a video of the Namimori Zoo Event to the two bosses that got them stunned with shock and disbelief. Her powers, her flame abilities and now spirits she catches and controls in the form of cards...what in blazes is going on here?!

More investigation, is required.

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight, Arrow

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop, Sleep

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float, Erase, Glow, Move

Shaoran: Thunder


	7. Return Home and Guardians' Thoughts

Return Home and Guardians' Thoughts

Yamamoto could not believe his eyes and ears, not after his experience at the zoo.

His friend is a spirit hunter and psychic-pyrokinetic and the other half of the duo...practically the muscle since she fights while her cousin doesn't who's into a more peaceful approach. But still, the fact that she fights with little care or regard for her own well-being spooked him. Not even wincing in pain whatsoever at all.

'So uhm...Time and Arrow aside...what other cards do you have?' Yamamoto asked her nervously.

'I have Song-chan, Rain-chan, and Fight-sensei.' Tsunami quipped. 'Song-chan loves to sing and will copy any song that's sung by a person with a beautiful voice. I found her in my school's music room. Rain-chan was under uncle's study table in the basement and Fight-sensei was in Penguin Park.'

'Sensei?!'

'She's training my fighting abilities better.' Tsunami grinned. 'The more power I give her, the stronger and faster she gets, and her agility, reflexes and skill increase too so I have the fighting ability of a level 20 dan if such a rank existed in reality.' she snorted. 'You saw how I fought with Arrow, right? That's my best. I worked hard to get to where I am now after several bruises and fractured-to-broken bones _so things like small injuries just don't bother me anymore._ '

'Ehhhhh?!' Yamamoto yelped as in her hiding place, Lal raised an eyebrow. Indeed, getting her palms and fingers injured from catching arrows didn't faze her one bit and light wounds HURT THE MOST and she didn't even squeak nor show how she felt it on her face. Her face remained calm and blank in fact!

'Well, after summer vacation she'd be teaching my cousin next.' Tsunami chirped. 'We'll be trading cards once I go home. He'll have Fight-sensei in exchange for Illusion since I want to illusion-proof my head. He'd better be prepared for hell because Fight-sensei means business!'

'So uh...you think you can let me watch a fight between you two?' Yamamoto asked her hopefully.

'Sure~! Just so you know, I'm only level 20...that's not my full power yet~' Tsunami told him. 'I can only withstand up to level 29 and any more than that, anyone will **die no matter how old and skilled they are**. Level 30 and beyond, Fight-sensei's strength _will be beyond human levels no human fighter in the world **will survive her**._ ' Yamamoto gulped audibly. 'We'll fight in Namimori Chuu School Grounds at night. Surely nobody's there in a late hour I hope...?'

Now THIS, Lal found interesting. She left a tracking bug on Yamamoto earlier after all, just to be sure they WILL go to Nami Chuu.

She went ahead to the school in question to secure herself a hiding spot.

When the teens arrived...Lal activated her camera and set it to recording.

'Takeshi stay by the gates to be safe.' Tsunami instructed as she took out a card. 'Fight-sensei! Level 21 please!' she called out, pouring a powerful amount of power in the card and out came Fight. The Fight appears to be a teenage girl with cropped shoulder length pale hair, piercing sky blue eyes and two long odangos. She wears a blue leotard with white trimmings and a red triangle on her chest, long tail fins, long finger-less gloves with high, wide finned cuffs on the tops, and white guards on the back of the hands, and a pair of blue and white thigh-length boots.

Normally, The Fight card's strength depends on what magic it has left prior to being found by Tsunami. But since having been taken in by Tsunami...regardless of the card's original aggressiveness, ruthlessness and competitiveness, being her owner made Tsunami persuade the card to be her mentor in fighting and fire magic instead.

Both girls performed the clasped fist salute. The left-over-right.

A salute used by chinese martial artists and its a salute Tsunami learned from copying Fight. But when she looked it up on the internet, she learned that it has a significance.

If the left hand wraps around the right fist, its a friendly duel. BUUUUUT if the right hand wraps over the left fist, its a Duel to the Death.

And Fight is using the friendly version when they first met.

The fight began, with Fight using all chinese martial arts it knows, while Tsunami fights with purely, Karate and somewhat MMA of moves she learns off of her.

Lal is both impressed, amazed AND drooling, wishing her own skills were as good. She may be an Ex-instructor of COMSUBIN AND its Ex-Boss but even she knew when she's outclassed in combat aspects. By a frigging elementary schooler thanks to a spirit! The fight only ended when Tsunami was defeated, and Fight changed back.

'...Awww...I can't make Level 21 yet and I have to trade Fight-sensei as soon as I get back...' Tsunami sighed. 'This sucks.'

'Maybe its because you're too young to handle 21 right now.' Yamamoto pointed out. 'Maybe when you're a bit older you can.' he suggested encouragingly. 'We're only 12 years old and our bodies have limits!'

'I guess you're right...but you saw it right?' Tsunami asked him as she wobbled while getting up and pocketing Fight. 'My limits. Well, this is our final night together, Takeshi-kun.' she said as her forming bruises are disappearing, and her injuries healing.

'So uhm...self-healing is another psychic thing?' Yamamoto asked as her bruises were fading before his eyes.

'Dunno? Been this way for years. It can't heal illnesses though.' the girl shrugged.

'Aww man...' Yamamoto pouted. 'Healing illnesses is more important!' he whined. 'Why can't your power choose to heal illness and disease instead?'

'Well, you can't get everything in life.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Yamamoto deflated. 'Can I see the other cards?' he asked her.

'Sure but we need to stay here for a bit longer.' Tsunami giggled. 'Song-chan knows plenty after listening to some playing videos in the internet...and to some singing kids, myself included in school...'

'Ooh let's see!' Yamamoto grinned as Tsunami summoned Song.

'Song-chan, let's have a private late night concert!' Tsunami ordered jovially as Song eagerly nodded and began singing...Tomoyo's songs first, and she explained they were songs taught in Tomoeda's Music Class, and her cousin's best friend has the most beautiful voice in school.

But...

'Waitaminit...isn't this voice yours?' Yamamoto nearly snickered as the next song was Tsunami's own voice.

'Er, I'm the most decent singer in my year level...' Tsunami flushed.

'Song-san thinks your voice is pretty...I think so too!' Yamamoto teased playfully.

Tsunami blushed darker, twiddling with her fingers which Lal found amusing. Yamamoto chuckled as he listened to her song.

*think Kana Hanazawa's voice and imagine her singing Shizukana Yoru Ni*

xxx

Italy...

Lal has once again, sent a shocking video to two bosses.

Timoteo was horrified, amazed and in awe. In CEDEF, Iemitsu was gaping like a fish while watching. The Zoo Incident was bad enough, this takes the cake! Did being a Spirit Hunter change his child so damn much?! And the chat between the two teens is also heard of...and a video of a spirit singing to his daughter and her friend.

Lal then would pay a visit to Mafia Land and nag her Ex-Pupil and ahem, boyfriend...into another Spartan Torture Regime. Show him the videos, and go crazy on him while also improving herself.

xxx

Tomoeda, 1:50 pm...

'Welcome back!' Sakura chimed as Tsunami came back into the Kinomoto House after Summer Vacation.

'I'm back!' Tsunami grinned. 'Where's uncle and Touya?'

'Touya's got a new part-time job and tousan went on a work-related trip somewhere.' Sakura chirped. 'So it's just us here!'

'Heee...well, I better go to school on a last-minute school-shopping trip for new books...'

'Oh, no need, Nana-obasan sent money and asked Touya to go get them for you!'

'Really?! Lucky~!' Tsunami sighed in relief. 'So had lunch yet, Sakura-chan?'

'Well, I was going to eat out with Tomoyo-chan today.' said Sakura. 'What about you neechan?'

'Meh, stay at home.' Tsunami sighed. 'I'm tired from the bus ride I wanna laze in bed all day.' she moaned. 'I also already had lunch...Takeshi-kun gave me a sushi bento before I left~' ohhh yes he gave her a big bento alright...VERY BIG ONE! As if Namimori is a day away from Tokyo for crying out loud...the only reason she could even finish it was because her own energy reserves aren't full yet from last night's stunt, enabling her to finish everything.

With that said, Tsunami took a snooze. Fixing her closet equipped for Autumn and Winter can wait.

xxx

Keroberos was in deep thought.

So far, Sakura has more cards than the kid who only has one so far but seriously, they should have encountered more cards, right? So far, Sakura has fourteen cards out of the fifty-two cards so far...and the card in the kid's possession make's it fifteen. Barely half the deck so far! Where ARE the others? Do they seriously have to wait for disasters to occur just to find them when the cards awaken?

He tried to sense for them but he could not.

He did not know that Touya and Tsunami are hiding the cards' presence from him using their barrier magic whenever at home.

xxx

Yue was thinking the same thing. He knows Touya has some cards but they disappeared from his sense. He also could not sense cards from Tsunami. How are they doing it? Even with barrier magic, some traces remain!

He had taken to stalking Touya while concealing his presence...and he was training with the cards on the cliffs behind the school, taking advice and tutelage from the cards that has human form and he's a hard worker, choosing to have abilities that weren't card-related and focusing more on healing, barriers, memory-modifying to hide the existence of magic, strengthening his mental defenses and magic that would greatly help in household chores. His magic was similar to that of his sister's, but more powerful by several notches and both siblings have different alignments. Sakura from a Star(represented by her growing strength just like a star), and Touya of Earth(who was powerful since the beginning).

He communicated with Wood while active and without Touya knowing to learn of Tsunami.

Tsunami is a fire-based magician whose powers were sealed by an unknown perpetrator leading to poor learning abilities and clumsiness that resulted in a life of being bullied at school, but Touya effortlessly removed the seal just by wishing for it, enabling Tsunami to recover from the damages done, and became very powerful in her own right, and gladly gave Wood to Touya out of guilt for burning her as an effect of Wood drawing power from Tsunami to sustain itself, and by giving her to Touya, she recovered from the burns. According to Wood, her flame is quite...unusual and she could not understand it.

So he took to asking the cards in Tsunami's possession that were under his jurisdiction when Tsunami is quite away from Sakura who often has Keroberos with her. The cards in his jurisdiction that she has, were Rain, Song and Time.

Time was a better conversationalist. Song has a ditzy personality in things outside singing, and Rain doesn't care for much other than playing around when not given tasks.

He told him that Tsunami often trains with Fight, even calling the card '-sensei' and was able to overcome Fight's temperament, persuading the card to be a teacher instead of an aggressor. In terms of combat skills, Tsunami hoped to reach human limits(she calls it Level 29 in reference to Video Games) before she trades Fight to Touya for Illusion. She also respects Time's scope when he heard her words when she used him to help her against Arrow in her Hometown. Yue thus got a full scope of Tsunami's abilities as a Fire Magician and he could agree her flames are...unusual, even if she learned how to heal injuries, barriers, and other skills.

What Fire could cause synchronization, assimilation, harmony AND creating ice out of fire?! That is simply illogical! Apparently by merely being born, logic was thrown out the window!

All her cards likes her because she interacts with them in their main bodies but can only interact with Time in card form lest she runs out in minutes.

However, both Touya and Tsunami have one thing in common: when all cards are sealed away, they would both out themselves, give their cards to Sakura and both have an immense dislike of Keroberos for dragging Sakura to danger such as making her, a ten years old fight active cards. As for Sakura herself, she was making up for what she unknowingly caused to happen according to Windy, something Keroberos was banking on but wasn't it his fault for sleeping on the job? Apparently Sakura heard growling(which turned out to be _snoring_ ) from her father's basement that led her to the cards. Yep, definitely his fault.

That, and Tsunami is fully-aware of Touya's feelings for his false form which she often gushes to her cards and wondering how to set them up without being outed as a culprit because Touya is too damn sharp. Apparently, Touya fell hard for Yukito since middle school before he learned his friend was not who he seems because of familiar presences in him and the cards, but it didn't change what he felt one bit. But for now, Touya is content with staying close by Yukito's side 'as a friend'. But Yue wondered...if Touya finds out the truth...would he still love Yukito? That Yukito is merely a false organism he created to blend in into human society and thus, doesn't really exist?

For some reason...he felt a pang of guilt.

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight, Arrow

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop, Sleep, Libra, Wave, Through

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float, Erase, Glow, Move

Shaoran: Thunder


	8. A New Semester's unusual Field Trip

A New Semester's unusual Field Trip

New Semester...

Tsunami looked at her new books. While Japanese, English, Math, Science and PE are mandatory subjects, the other subjects are switched every semester. Back at first Semester, her subjects are Social Studies and Music. But now, these subjects are replaced with Art and Home Economics. And the books contained advanced lessons of course. However, the only books they ACTUALLY carry are Japanese, Math and Science books this second semester while back at first sem, that included Social Studies and Music Books. But six notebooks are mandatory.

She went to school with her cousins as usual, and submitted their Summer Homework to their Homeroom Teachers.

But a new teacher came after a week because their old teacher Tsutsumi-sensei is on Maternity Leave for quite a while...Mizuki Kaho was the replacement. An old face. Touya was fourteen and she, ten when they met and dated secretly...but after a break-up, Touya then met Yukito who transferred in after a year.

'It has been a while, Tsunami-chan.' said Kaho as they talked with one another at the rooftop.

'Yes...two-and-some years to be exact.' Tsunami quipped. 'Why have you returned to Tomoeda?'

'I have a task I must fulfill.' said Kaho. 'For the sake of the rightful heir I must watch over.' she said softly.

'Rightful heir? Who is it?' Tsunami asked her. Kaho just smiled.

'Not telling~although you and Touya-kun possessing some of them wasn't...in the prediction though.' the woman mused thoughtfully.

'Well, this and that happens.' Tsunami snorted. 'And aren't older kids supposed to protect the younger kids?' she chuckled. 'Touya just wants a way to strangle Keroberos without Sakura knowing somehow. Its his fault why Sakura's fighting and catching cards. Seriously, who sleeps in the job guarding a deck of magical spirits? I'm surprised Yue hasn't showed up yet to make him pay for it.' she stated wryly.

Kaho laughed.

xxx

On the way home from club...Tsunami sensed a powerful presence in the Shrine where Kaho lives.

'...surely she felt this one. Its so strong.' she muttered as her Hyper Intuition was on haywire mode, warning her of danger. She went to the public restroom in the shrine before going to the danger...and Time communicated with her. 'So your sister-card Return is here? What can Return do?' she asked. 'Ehhh...toss you back into some period in the past that caused a great significance to the future or just go back to change events? And the only way to go back is you? This is beyond Sakura-chan and that boy's scope...but going back in time seems interesting. I'm counting on you to tell me when I must go back due to Time Difference.' she then approached the sacred sakura tree where Return hovered. 'Return...I ask of you to take me to where Vongola started.' she requested. 'Onegai ne?'

Return possessed the Sakura Tree, causing it to glow and created a portal which she jumped into.

xxx

Italy...220 years ago...

Tsunami appeared...in the middle of a war!

'What the?!' she yelped in horror as she quickly hid. 'Return you jerk! You had to make me appear in a middle of a gang fight?!' she whimpered while hiding behind a tree. 'This is so not funny...' soon, the war was over. 'I'm supposed to see the beginning but did it have to be like this?!' she swore as she waited the war out...until the seven men from her visions came and practically wiped the floor with them with their flames and fighting skills.

'Hummm...not bad...one of them is Japanese judging by his looks and get-up, so maybe...' she mumbled. 'Maybe I can show up? Er maybe not...men in my visions or not I can't even tell if they're good or bad guys...' she gulped when the spiky-haired man looked AT HER causing her to gulp.

xxx

'Giotto, what are you looking at?' G asked Giotto as they were resting from their fight.

'Someone was watching us over there.' said Giotto.

'What?!' they snuck towards where he pointed at to find a child in unusually indecent clothes(miniskirts are indecent in those days). They all blushed, looking away from her legs.

'Oh! Japanese!' Asari exclaimed once he remembered her face since he looked away so quickly. 'She is my countryman but what is she doing in Italy?!'

'Foreigner, indecent clothes and unusual footwear...I have horror things in my head but it seems she got away before she got into THAT.' G cringed at his own words while the Primo Generation shuddered.

'That doesn't seem to be the case.' said Alaude, his eyes on the girl's hat and bag. 'Would THEY give a slave a hat and a bag? She and her clothes are in good condition and she seems to be around 13-14...slaves aren't healthy, she is.'

'Ah...then Asari, ask her things and be nice. She looks nervous as it is.' Knuckle persuaded the Rain Guardian who nodded.

xxx

'Hello, ojouchan.' the man dressed like ancient nobility asked her. 'Can you tell us all about yourself?'

'Uhm...I'm Tsunami.' said Tsunami, not saying her surname. 'And where am I?'

'You're in Napoli, in the country of Italy and that's very far from Japan.' Tsunami choked at that.

'I-Italy?!' and she fainted.

xxx

'...er...?' Daemon asked Asari who looked sheepish as the young girl fainted from shock.

'She's shocked she's in Italy...and her name is Tsunami.' said Asari as Alaude took the girl's bag while Knuckle picked up the girl bridal style with Giotto giving him his cape to cover her with. Alaude looked into her belongings which were six books and six notebooks with...unusual long colorful things, and an ID Card. Alaude gave the items to him which he looked at, and to his astonishment...'Erm, guys...I don't think she's a slave...why would slaves have textbooks and notebooks? She's a student from a school...220 years from now! It says so in her identification tag!' he exclaimed, looking at her ID that showed the date...of the year she was enrolled in.

'HAH?!' all six other men yelped in shock, wide-eyed with raised eyebrows.

'Surely you're not pulling our leg?' Daemon frowned because this is a really tasteless joke in his opinion.

'I am not!' Asari huffed. 'Moreover in my country of Japan, girls hardly have education privileges unless you're of noble and royal stock! Commoner females only learn how to read, write and maths, and do what wives do and by her age she would've been married off by now! Moreover they wear kimonos, not western garments and a horrifying short skirt!' he sputtered out. 'Her textbooks are about our language, complicated mathematics, english and science. As for her six notebooks...' he looked at the notebooks. 'There are three more subjects, but either she forgot some books or they just write down notes...the difference is no matter what class in life back in Japan, all children are home-tutored while she goes to a place called Tomoeda Elementary School.'

'I see...so we have a time traveler whose misfortune is ending up in front of a mafia war. Poor thing.' Giotto felt sorry for Tsunami. 'Anyway we should take her with us...and buy her a decent outfit. She can't walk around in her...current attire.' he choked out. 'What school prescribes this horrible short skirt length?! Its just horrible and she's a young lady!'

'I agree...while girls her age would've been engaged by now to be married at either 15 or 16, she would be a wedded woman in Japan by now.' Lampo agreed. 'She should NOT walk around in that!'

'Hers does.' G drawled. 'Anyway Asari, we're gonna see her scope of education by looking at those books, AND asking her when she wakes.'

With that, they took Tsunami home with them while Asari tells them about her school things...and what interested them were the other documents and files in her bag. Apparently, she's a Martial Arts Instructor to her 'club' and to many other dojos that got them interested.

And so...

At the Mansion...by then Tsunami is awake due to the long trip...and is given a dress complete with a petticoat.

'Uwaaa...so people in Italy wear these?' Tsunami marveled as after she's done, she called Asari in. She's wearing a casual gown girls her age wear in this world.

'Yes. It suits you pretty much, Tsunami-san.' Asari smiled. 'Saa, the others asked me about you and we're curious about your education since well...you're from the future.' Tsunami balked horribly.

'H-how?!'

'Your ID card and your education.' said Asari wryly. 'Japanese women in your era must be very privileged with plenty of freedom while in our time, they have little rights.'

'H-how little?!' Tsunami squawked out in demand. 'That's not right!'

'Well for one thing, you're only allowed to learn language, math, how to do chores, and give birth to as many children as possible at a young age preferably more sons than daughters and you can only obey your older brother if any, your father, grandfather and your husband and his father and grandfather. Disobeying is unheard of and speaking up makes you rude.'

'...this world is grossly gender-biased unfair.' Tsunami scowled. Asari can only look sheepish, wondering what the future is like and they wouldn't be alive then!

'I'm afraid so. Japan of this era is like that.' he said as he escorted her out to meet the other guys in the living room.

At the living room...

'Uhm, before we start, who can understand English?' Tsunami asked Asari. 'It would be easier than playing translator between us.'

'Well, Alaude, Daemon and Lampo are practically fluent since Alaude's french hometown is near England a ship away. Daemon and Lampo are nobles so that's self-explanatory. I'm still learning from Alaude so mine is just basics. Giotto, G and Knuckle, orphans from the get-go self-taught themselves...but even they needed an English Teacher. But I can vouch that they're somewhat OK as long as you use easy words and such.' he said nervously.

'Oh, that's OK. For kids, our English is pretty basic too. Advanced stuff comes around High School.' upon getting inside...

'Guys, speak English please.' Asari told them. 'That's one language we can communicate with.' they all looked relieved.

'So Tsunami,' Giotto started. 'We'll introduce ourselves first before we begin asking questions, OK?' Tsunami nodded. Their english are all...heavily accented save for Alaude who's the most fluent and his accent is english-influenced. OK, the guy whose spiky hair is eerily similar to hers as a child is Giotto, the guy with facial tattoos is G, the guy with the pineapple head is Daemon, curly is Lampo, priest-guy is Knuckle, blondie-two is Alaude, and her fellow japanese is Asari. They wanted to know what the future culture is like and lifestyle without going into too specific details. More importantly...education and women's rights.

They all got bamboozled when she told them about Kindergarten, Grade School, Junior High, High School and College. Then possible careers to be obtained depending on one's college course...and yes, women have jobs too. Anything men can do(well, almost anything), they can do too to their shock. And women definitely have more rights in the future than in their time with Giotto actively taking notes in utter eagerness while the others are mesmerized and entranced with her words.

'My wife would very much like that future.' Daemon choked out, wide-eyed.

'If she were here, she'd be boiling mad at the unfairness of it all.' G drawled.

'Another thing to work on for Italy yeah?' Giotto chuckled, his wrist and hand are sore from writing quickly.

'So uhm...what's this era like? I got bits from Asari and those bits are...making ME angry...' Tsunami smiled...while growling and her smile was practically forced on her face. 'I want the whole package!' the older teens exchanged looks.

'Erm...y-you see...' Giotto began sweating buckets because she's leaking out palpable killing intent that horrified them all. Are future grade school students capable of THIS?!

Alaude and Daemon exchanged looks. This girl's malice is pretty impressive to say the least. Then again, she IS an instructor...

'Your files said you are a Karate Instructor but what's Karate?' Alaude asked her.

"Oh yeah, Karate's not invented until the 20th century..." she thought. 'Karate's invented in Japan but I won't say when and where. Its a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. Historically and in some modern styles grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught. And the conditioning for karate is no joke either...Karate Practitioners have about twenty ranks...Kyu and Dan. Dan being the higher between the two. Kyu starts from 10th Kyu being just a beginner going up to 1st Kyu. As for Dan, the order is different. 1st is lowest, 10th is Grand Master. 1st and 2nd Dan implies style mastery. 3rd Dan gives you legal authority to teach independently to beginners. 5th Rank makes you a Master wherein you have authority to teach in known dojos and participate in activities that contribute to society...particularly in training Police Officers and Military Guys to even catching criminals in the act if the crime happened in front of you, you have authority to subdue and drag them to the station along with bringing witnesses and evidence in order to properly convict the criminal.' she explained.

'Well, I'm a special case...I was given the job of stopping petty to somewhat-dangerous criminals due to my rank and unusual age. I'm too young to make adult-level typical 5th Dan contributions. But still, its the adults who teach in the Military while I had to be very persuasive to students in the Police Academy...I smashed a door to pieces to make them take me as their teacher seriously!' she griped in annoyance. 'Asari-san would know given the licenses I have in my bag.'

'Er yeah, we know that.' Knuckle smiled. Then he frowned. 'Yet they're OK with you doing it given your age?'

'They're OK with it and so are my family.' said Tsunami. 'I'm also a living promotional advertisement to entice people into Karate due to my skill level. I'm the first adolescent to reach my rank since Karate was invented.'

'I see...I would like to see you fight.' said Alaude, taking out a paper bag. 'I have purchased boys' clothing for this occasion.'

Tsunami looked absolutely relieved.

'Really?! That's great! I thought you'd make me fight in a poofy dress!' the men had an imagine spot on their heads and blushed beet red.

'That's impractical and embarrassing.' Alaude deadpanned, coughing to hide his own awkwardness.

'Er Alaude...this is a serious faux pas so we'll have to keep it real private between us, OK?' Giotto said weakly. 'While its normal for girls in her era to wear breeches, short skirts and what she calls shorts, its not normal here...'

'I'd say scandalous but I'll also turn a blind eye. I'm curious to her abilities as well.' said Daemon. 'No young man or woman can produce such malice without being strong.'

'Let's just hope your fight finishes before Elena gets here.' Lampo shivered.

'Yes...my wife is a prim and properly-bred aristocrat titled lady through and through...you haven't heard her scream at you yet.' Daemon snickered.

Five minutes later, Tsunami was back, wearing boys' clothes...causing the men to blush.

'NOW what are you all red about?' Tsunami deadpanned, hands on her hips.

'Erm well...no man must look at a woman's legs unless they're married which is why women dressing up as men is a big no.' Knuckle croaked out while fidgeting in embarrassment. 'And in our culture you're practically considered a young adult!'

'Sigh...let's get this over with.' Tsunami sighed. 'So I'll fight Alaude right?'

'Yes.' they went to the grounds behind the mansion.

'Ready...begin!' G barked as the two fighters lunged at each other into an all-out fierce fight. Alaude, not really wanting to hit a girl but not really wanting to lose either out of pride...that, and her legs are exposed by wearing breeches...

'Concentrate or this won't even be a fight!' Tsunami barked out her scolding. 'You're stronger than this! Act like it! If you're holding back because I'm a girl I'll make you pay!' she cried as she got faster and hitting harder.

'Well shit, she means business.' G whistled while still blushing. 'Oy Alaude!'

'Shut up!'

'But still...this is Master?' Lampo sweatdropped as Alaude's forced to go all out because he was barely holding his own against Tsunami who is a very skilled fighter, more skilled than he. 'This is horrifying...and to think Alaude's getting pushed back and he's our best fighter.'

'You know, you can use your purple lights too.' Tsunami suggested to their surprise. 'You guys used pretty lights back at that gang fight!'

'T-those are flames!' Giotto sputtered out. 'And no! You can't!'

'And why not when I have my own pretty lights?' Tsunami grinned as like Giotto, she too, is in HDWM.

'EHHHHHHHHH?!'

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Time, Fight, Arrow

Touya: Wood, Mist, Illusion, Loop, Sleep, Libra, Wave, Through

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float, Erase, Glow, Move, Maze

Shaoran: Thunder


	9. Aiding Vongola Part One

Aiding Vongola Part One

The Vongola Founders are dumbfounded in shock.

She too, possessed flames and in a similar state as Giotto. Fire on the forehead, cold, orange eyes that contrasted with her excited smile and flames on her hands.

'Very well but I warn you...my flames are different.' Alaude warned her.

'Oh, that's OK. A few bruises and muscle trauma is just the usual in the fighting business anyway, don't worry so much about me.' Tsunami snorted. 'Save those worries for those who can't fight yet got hurt.' the fight resumed...in an even more nastier scale, none of them could believe a young lady could fight as good as Alaude in his full power...until now! Without flames, she overpowers him. But with flames, _they're even_. In speed, strength and agility...and the fight did NOT end for until four hours later wherein by then, both of them are dead tired and burned out...with a lot of bruises and bleeding from the mouth.

'Are you two OK?!' Giotto freaked out frantically as after the fight, the two are in utterly-sorry states. 'Knuckle, heal them both, now!'

For now, Tsunami concealed the fact that she healed her torso but let Knuckle have her arms which she mostly uses for blocking, and her face while combing her hair.

They were more disturbed by the fact that she seemed NOT to feel her pain at all. It was as if she has no injuries at all.

'Er, Tsunami? Normally people, particularly girls would be wincing and crying in pain by now...' Lampo squeaked, shivering at the sight of her bruised face. 'Alaude hits really hard!'

'Ah this? I usually get these things during tournaments, I'm long used to it but this kind of face makes my mother upset so I don't dare show her a face like this.' Tsunami smiled. 'I make sure to use make-up to hide most of it in my amateur days somehow so she won't cry.'

'And you have no reaction to pain at all?' Knuckle shuddered while healing her first.

'Like I said I'm used to it!'

Everyone wondered what kind of training Karate does now...moreover, she could use her flames which she just calls 'pretty lights'!

Giotto made it imperative to educate her about Dying Will Flames...a power they discovered three years ago when they formed Vongola in their mid-teens with Daemon being the last to join them and what exactly, can the seven types of flames do. And as her and Giotto's flames are similar, they were both Sky Types. Alaude is Cloud. G is Storm. Asari is Rain. Knuckle is Sun. Lampo is Lightning and Daemon is a Mist with each element having ideals that followed the element to compose Vongola Famiglia, their Vigilante group. Tsunami has gotten wind of these flames now.

She would be here for a couple days. One hour in her world is...one month here.

She will surely enjoy her time here.

And so...

'So Tsunami-san, for how long do you think you'd be here?' Asari asked her as she began cooking in the kitchen after she made Giotto send someone to do grocery shopping for her after knowing from Alaude what the markets here have. She asked for lots of leafy greens, root crops, meat, spices and condiments and plenty of baking ingredients...as well as fruits, and honey...lots of it. When she got wind that while they DO have an oven yet the mansion does NOT have baking equipment AND chocolate...and since she can't drink wine, tea is a nice friendly substitute...she added those to the list, too.

'Humm...a couple months, probably.' Tsunami shrugged. 'So how much does everyone eat? I need to know so that way giving seconds is easy.'

'Hummm...in regards to sweets, you'll have some trouble with Giotto, Lampo and Daemon's fiancee Elena if she ever visited while you're here.' Asari chuckled, 'I hope you're good with sweets. But for meals, pretty normal unless you made something really delicious they'd really ask for seconds.'

'So I can pretty much make anything and you guys are OK with it?'

'Yes.'

'OK! I'm definitely gonna get busy!' said Tsunami as she rolled up her sleeves and secured them in place with clothespins in places that won't cause her discomfort. 'By the way, doesn't this world sell dresses with short sleeves? Its a pain in cooking!' she complained while chopping meat with a cleaver with good expertise into steaks.

'Well, only little girls can wear them but even then its up to elbow length only. Short sleeves are indecent for your age.' Asari explained to her disbelief. 'That's why cooks never leave the kitchen, their sleeves are short for the occupation unless they get changing.'

'You've GOT to be kidding meee?!' Tsunami twitched. That definitely explained why the guy is blushing while watching her cook(if only to make sure she didn't put in anything weird-Alaude and Daemon are paranoid). 'Next thing I know we have to wear scarves because showing our heads are indecent too?!' she asked sarcastically.

'Heck no! That's Central Asian culture!' Asari laughed. 'But some women DO wear hats when going out lest the sun make their hair frizzy and dry.'

'Ah...'

And the rest of the time is spent in silence.

And so...a feast is wonderfully cooked. Beautiful, mouth-watering feast. Asari gulped audibly. 'W-wow...' Vegetable dishes, delicious steaks, meat stews, soups and many cakes and pastries!

'Well, if you have a mother and uncle who are really good in the kitchen you'd be a good cook too if you learn from them.' Tsunami chuckled. She never learned from Nana. Rather, she learned from Fujitaka and Touya. 'Even my little cousin Sakura is a good cook and she's ten years old.'

'Heee...should we get help in taking them to the dining room?' Asari chuckled. 'I can only wonder how can we hold two men back from your desserts...'

'I'd pay a lot of money to see that.' Tsunami giggled as they left to call the others to help carry everything to the dining room with Tsuna using her powers to get rid of her sweat and the stickiness in her body and clothes, as well as odor.

'Time for war when we unveil the desserts later neh...?' Tsunami said weakly as she hid the desserts in a tray covered in wooden boxes.

'It'll be war between Giotto and Lampo for sure...' Asari said wryly as he bellowed, 'DINNER TIME!' Soon, the other guys came.

'I thought I'd never hear those glorious two words...' Giotto sighed in relief as he made the bones in his back go pop.

'Giotto that's gross!' Daemon said, making a face.

'Sit all day behind a desk doing paperwork and see if your back don't need stretching!' Giotto huffed as they took their places on the dining table with each place in the seat having arranged five-course meals. 'Ohhh!' they DEFINITELY appreciated the sights.

'Did she really make this Asari?!' Knuckle drooled hungrily, looking at the food that was worthy of being in a painting. Smells good and deliciously fragrant too! Each of them has three pieces of steak piled on top of the other in sauce, creamy-looking yet clear-brothed chicken soup with meatballs and diced onion leaves, a vegetable dish, and an appetizer.

'I was with her in the kitchen for hours you know. Of course she made it.' Asari said wryly.

'Let's eat before the soup gets cold!' Tsunami grinned as they all sat down. 'I hope you boys have plenty of room after this because I made dessert too!'

'Dessert?!' Giotto and Lampo acted as if christmas came early.

'Yep! But that'll have to wait after dinner of course...' Tsunami smiled threateningly, her flames behind her forming the shape of a tengu with a long, waving tongue for effect that cowed the two men. 'Wait until then.'

'Y-yes ma'am.' they gulped. They began eating the food by starting with the soup and after that, the vegetables. Then when its time for the steak...they could easily cut the steak! All that's needed was the weight of their forks!

'H-how?!' Lampo gasped out. 'The meat is so tender!'

'Normally we had to saw our way through with the dining knife!' G gasped out as in his mind, they were literally using the dining knife as a saw in a bid to cut through tough meat flesh and even chewing it is a pain!

'I guess cooking techniques isn't quite modern here yet.' said Tsunami in amusement. 'I'll be writing a book before I go home in a few weeks' time so you guys will be OK and ways ahead in life's comforts at least!'

'Really? Would you do that for us?' Daemon asked her as the men sparkled in hopeful delight.

'Of course! Its a pain to eat tough meat after all.' she said. 'Cooks in my time experimented to make gourmet dishes with soft meat by using many ways to tenderize meat. Just don't say where you learned it from and keep it to yourselves. It'll ruin history. Just pretend you guys made it up.'

'There's that.' the mist guardian sighed gloomily. He can't share with his family and his fiancee's family!

Soon, after enjoying the unusually soft steaks...Tsunami uncovered the desserts.

Cakes, Doughnuts, Eclairs, Pies, and Puddings.

Again, worthy of a frigging painting!

'Tsunami be my wife~!' Giotto shamelessly glomped Tsunami who sweatdropped.

'No way she's MY wife!' Lampo protested, clinging to her too to many disbeliefs, but G took action and bonked them on the head.

'OW!'

'Have you twits forgotten your manners?!' he scolded as the two sported giant lumps on their heads.

'Maa maa...this is normal behavior where I'm from and its one of the many ways to be thankful for out of relief!' Tsunami reassured G. 'Its not normal here but it is for me.'

'That's very strange!' G exclaimed, unable to picture himself doing that.

'For us it extremely is G.' Knuckle said weakly. After enjoying the dessert, Tsunami is now a firm believer that these two are sweets-lover versions of Yukito.

'...wow Asari-san, you're not kidding about these two.' she said, sweatdropping as somehow, Giotto and Lampo have second, third and fourth stomachs when it came to sweets.

'Well, at least now he has energy and hyperness to finish his jobs.' said G wryly.

'...Er...you think?' Tsunami pointed at Giotto who's in utter food coma bliss, making the redhead do a face-palm.

xxx

In her room...

Tsunami began writing by 'burning' text into paper but careful enough not to scorch slits through her letters. She wrote cooking tips and recipes in a pile of papers, how to do the laundry(what she could deal about it as this world has no bleach but thankfully, soap exists), and clean the furniture since these men seem to be bent in living in this big house with no servants at all!

Then again, they are vigilantes meaning everyone involved in political and government corruption is out for their heads, even an old granny can be their assassin by simply poisoning their food. She sighed. And Vongola Famiglia is only two-three years old here. Its not that strong yet not to mention its founding members are six men, before Daemon joined on insistence of his fiancee who hated the aristocrat life and wanted some changes done in their lives. Well, she wrought about changes now...while she intended to leave something for them as she began thinking of many, many ways to use their powers.

As a magician, she has to be creative. Dying Will Flames aren't just her powers. Fire Magic too and some arts of her choice and there's a huge difference in both. One is actual flames, the other is a manifestation of one's will in the form of flames but only the Sky and Lightning Flames can actually scorch and burn. The other flames can't. Storm Disintegrates to the point not even ashes can remain for crying out loud...but there ARE ways to control it. Its called 'Dying Will' for a reason after all...but she needs to see G to be double-sure about her ideas, and experiment. Only his case was the most difficult.

'See me for a couple of tests?' G blinked as Tsunami visited him in his office. Each men has a job.

Giotto is basically the Missions Front Desk. He receives jobs, and decides who to send out while planning on strategy with little risks and plenty of gains.

Alaude is in charge of Intelligence, being a former agent of such.

Daemon is their link to Politics and Aristocracy and watches out.

G looks over developments for the middle and lower classes, and changing undesirable parts of lifestyle. Much of Tsunami's ideas went to him actually

Lampo is in charge of Logistics.

And Knuckle is their Healer, and link to the Religious Groups of Christians in Italy. Originally, Knuckle had faith in religion until he got wind that some of the clergymen...aren't so holy either.

'Yes...I wanted to see how far Dying Will really means it literally...and your case is the most difficult by far so let's start with cooking.' she said, showing him a fish. 'I need your immense focus on this one test. If this succeeds, my other ideas might work for you.' G got taken aback by this.

'S-so what do I do?' G asked her cautiously. His flames can't do things other than Disintegration of things...

'Selective Disintegration Training. A lot of focus and not a shred of doubt otherwise this will fail. I need your utmost confidence and belief in yourself for this test because Dying Will is practically, our will. We will what we want to happen with our powers.' she said. 'Now then, I want you to Disintegrate the fish's head, bones, entrails, skin and scales, leaving only the fish meat behind. Believe in yourself as you do it, OK?' she encouraged him with a smile. 'Oh, a fish's skin is as thin as paper so take that in mind.'

'Alright.' G took a deep breath and focused...imagining on disintegrating only parts she's mentioned...he really wanted more uses for his powers other than utter destruction and erasing of evidences. Really. Out of all of them, he was the most cautious about his powers and he hated it. One thing wrong, everything will go bad. So he wanted to focus on this test.

And it worked.

'I-it worked...my power is actually useful other than destroying things?!' G gasped out in utter disbelief.

'That's right...if this simple fish test works...it means my other ideas can work now too. But let's try disintegrating intangible things...' she put in two glasses before him. 'I put poison and dissolved soap in two different glasses of water. Your job is to disintegrate the harmful substances, leaving only clean, clear water behind. Comprende? I will then drink it afterwards.' G squawked. 'If I get sick, your third job is to disintegrate harmful substances in my body, OK?'

 _G really did NOT want to test his power out on her body at all_. So he did his utter best, leaving only pure, clear water behind which she drank...and half an hour later, she's still OK.

'You pass.' Tsunami smiled to his relief. 'By the way, your next exam is tomorrow and I found a lot of dangerous things in the house's garden alone...and you may have to work with Knuckle in the near future if anyone is poisoned. If children swallowed objects or choked on them, you can save them by disintegrating the object too.'

'I never thought my no-good power can actually be this good...' said G in a weak, rueful smile.

'Dying Will and the ability of the flame...it simply means we want things to happen with our flames whether tangible or intangible. You know, tranquility can be used in a deadly way too you know. Its not just you who's deadly and destructive...the words Propagate, Tranquility and Disintegration can be used in many frightening ways you know...but it can also be equally helpful in a balance.'

'Er...how deadly can tranquility be? So far Asari uses it to tranquilize the enemy's desire to fight...he mostly targets emotions.' G told him.

'Oh you can put them to sleep and simply shoot them in the head with little trouble...or you can stop their whole body from functioning as easily as stopping hearts and their brains from working, effectively killing with no trace of evidence. You just drop dead and no one will ever know how and why.' G gasped at that. 'Daemon-san's illusions can kill too but you already know that but he can also cause insanity and mental damage too. Propagation can even increase effects and amounts of poison already ingested in the body, or if Alaude-san's aware of his target's illnesses, he can actually make it worse if he wanted to, provided he knew about how the illness works.'

'Yikes.'

'Yikes indeed.'

'We should talk to Giotto about this before we tell the other guys.' G gulped as he dragged her off to Giotto's Office.

xxx

'What? You mean you figured out many ways to use flames right after I explained to you?' Giotto gasped out.

'Hai...I thought I should leave something good behind before I go home in a couple months.' said Tsunami. 'But the difficult case so far was G-san until it works when we tested on a fish and two glasses of contaminated water.'

'You mean poisoned water.' G twitched. 'You had me make it completely pure and clean or you'll get sick when you drink it!' Tsunami giggled at that.

'Well, you need pressure sometimes.'

'You just nearly made my hair gray with that stunt!'

'Maa maa, at least it works.' Tsunami smiled. 'You said it yourself...you hated your power until positive ways to use it can be proven and I just showed you how good Disintegration can be too.' she said. 'It'll be OK. But still, some of my ideas are scary so Giotto-san, you really have to regulate these powers and who to trust it with if you guys ever planned on having subordinates when I'm gone.' she told him ruefully. 'Abuse Potential is High you know and my job is to figure out the limitations of Knuckle-san's Activation Power so I'll see him tomorrow. He's out at mass now isn't he?'

'W-well...yes...do you have notes on those abilities?'

'I have. They're in my room.'

And in her room...there are many notes compiled. Cooking, Laundry, Household Chores, and about the seven flames.

'Here. I did all of that now incase I forget and then go home without leaving things behind for you.' said Tsunami. 'You know...you guys can do something big...really big but you can't do everything alone.' she said. 'There are others who are fed up with the currently stagnant and corrupted society want change too. You just have to look hard enough and you'll find people willing to help you.' she advised.

'I guess but sometimes, my Hyper Intuition can be fooled.' Giotto sighed.

'Because you show fear and doubt.' Tsunami told him kindly. 'Never doubt yourself and your power. They are linked hand-in-hand as what ties both is our will, hence the name Dying Will Flames. Believe in yourself and what you can do...and you'll find ripe fruit among the diseased. If even someone like you began showing doubts yet you're leading a revolutionary change, things will come out half-assed, you know? Is not your fool-able intuition proof of that? That is a result of you doubting yourself and your power.'

Giotto flinched as if chided by his own mother.

'That's why...never fear and doubt, OK?' Tsunami chirped with a smile.

* * *

A:N- For now, I'll not include cards in possession


	10. Aiding Vongola Part Two

Aiding Vongola Part Two

The next day...breakfast is Eggs Benedict, Egg Drop Soup in Chicken Stock with scallions and carrot bits, and a clubhouse sandwich. For dessert, its doughnut-shaped bread with filling and for drinks, its coffee with honey.

'So what's today's agenda Giotto?' Alaude asked Giotto after everyone finished their breakfast.

'We received an urgent mission request as of last night...' said Giotto grimly. 'Knuckle, Asari, Alaude and G, I'm sending you guys. This mission is about a grossly-underpaid, understaffed AND a lacking hospital in the next town.' he said. 'The secretary to the Director is getting complaints from the staff and demanding where's the money for their salaries and needed pay to hire more workers, and money for the hospital pantry since patients are getting less food which is even more baffling. The Secretary asked the Director but he said he wasn't getting any money either even though there were promises of funding from the Town Mayor. Alaude will be investigating that. Knuckle, Asari and G will fill in as temporary staff...and damage control within the hospital itself. The Secretary will fill you in since she isn't exactly...detailed with her letter in fear of interception and corruption within the staff itself. If she writes about her suspicions AND its intercepted, she feared losing her job and she's a recently-single, widowed mother.'

'Daemon, Elena sent you a dozen letters as of last night with labels 1-10 in that order and no, I didn't look into it.' Giotto said, giving Daemon a stack of letters bearing a wax seal stamped with Elena's family crest. Lampo, Tsunami just gave me a list of things needed buying so I leave that to you.'

'Alright.' said Lampo, getting a long list from Giotto.

'Oh yes...since the next town is a day away, that's enough time for your four to study these. Don't lose those!' said Giotto, handing them Tsunami's notes about their flames. 'Good luck. Tsunami, after breakfast, what will you be doing?'

'Well for one, plant a garden in your bare backyard after I do the laundry.' said Tsunami wryly. 'Then some rooms are gathering dust already I have to clean some of them, but I leave your personal bedrooms alone of course, cleaning that is up to you if you don't want stuff missing...and anything to the laundry boys?' she asked them. 'Better ask me now before some of you leave for that trip!'

'Er...'

All of them has stuff that needed washing.

'Oh, as I'm aware that four guys will be leaving today, I made a bento for both lunch and dinner, you can pick it up in the kitchens.' she added.

'Ben...to?' even Asari is unaware of that word due to his upbringing.

'Its packed lunch you know.' said Tsunami in amusement, making note of asking Giotto why Asari doesn't have knowledge of his own culture somehow AND he's Japanese. 'They can last a whole day so its OK. And Lampo, I really need that maid uniform and chef's uniform ASAP...cooking with long sleeves is troublesome!'

xxx

'OK...you guys have THIS much dirty laundry?' Tsunami twitched as before her, is a big pile of dirty laundry separated in seven baskets due to their owners.

'Well, the only time we could do laundry was when Elena comes over with her personal maid...' said Daemon sheepishly. 'We're total disasters with the laundry even if we can do cleaning just fine and our cooking is palatable enough but not as good as yours.'

'Some colors bleed into others and we don't get what we're doing wrong. We had to get rid of the damaged ones.' Knuckle complained. 'So we really just wait instead of making things worse!'

"Kami-sama help me..." Tsunami twitched. These guys basically FAIL Laundry 101. Apparently they don't learn from laundry mistakes either. And so, she began doing the laundry.

And being a Fire User, its easy to dry them when done...and she can effortlessly heat the old fashioned iron...apparently, to heat the clothes iron, they fill it with hot coals, let it heat, and then iron away. What a hard life without electricity dammit. And by using Psychometry, she could tell which belongs to who. Then she would simply teleport folded clothes into their bedrooms.

By the time she's done, Lampo arrived with some men who would deliver stuff into the pantry and supplies room...and she got four new sets of clothes, shoes, and the uniforms she requested.

She would then go to the bathroom, and wash her current dress and her medieval underwear before taking a bath herself.

Bad timing came in the form of Daemon however, who came for a bath AND saw everything while she was toweling herself dry...

'DIE!' Tsunami yelled while shooting fireballs at him with the nobleman yelling, 'I DIDN'T KNOW!' in a panicked horror while running from her. In their offices, Giotto and Lampo wondered what was that all about and decided they really didn't want to know.

She then took a hammer, a nail, a length of cord and a piece of wood. She made a door sign which she hung on the nail hammered to the door. Above is a scorched writing of 'si prega di capovolgere questo segno se il bagno è occupato o vacante' written with Giotto's translation help. On the sign was the scorched word Occupato on one side, and Vacante on the other.

Giotto also learned why she wanted his translation help.

Apparently Daemon stumbled on her in her birthday suit while she was drying herself off after a bath. She then fired fireballs at him for it.

xxx

The gardens...

While its good that there's a lawn in the bare backyard, there's really not much plant life to consider.

That, and there's rules about the garden.

Trees are climb-able for assassins to get a good shot in, or a good hiding place behind the trunk. It'll take quite the manipulation maneuver with Alaude's help regarding tree growth when he gets back. As for shrubs...Lampo deliberately bought spiny, thorny plants and stinging plants...with good reason. To discourage idiots trying to get to them. Tsunami is to plant the defensive plants strategically while planting ornamental flowers within the gardens.

Easy enough...and then she would use Rain on today's cloudy day, and cause rain as far as the clouds are, and giving the card enough power to pull the stunt, and cause a 5mm rainfall.

She would have to trouble the other guardians a bit. 5mm rainfall isn't much but definitely enough to water plants.

xxx

Dinner...

The Mist Guardian is sweating buckets.

Why?

Giotto and Lampo watched while sweatdropping.

'Boss, what's with this atmosphere?' Lampo whispered while shivering because Tsuna is letting out a dark aura aimed at the older nobleman.

'He had a little walk-in bathroom accident on her.' Giotto explained weakly. 'Er Tsunami, he's already sorry about it, can't you forgive him now?' he asked her kindly.

'...I haven't torched him yet. Can I? I promise he'll only be red and he'll still have his hair intact...or maybe we can play dodge fire. If he survives for one hour, I forgive him.' Tsunami spoke with a dark smile with shadows on her face while speaking in a creepy monotone.

'Dodge...fire?' Daemon twitched while still shivering from her presence. 'Don't you mean dodge _ball_?'

'Fire.'

'...'

'F-fine. When Knuckle gets back.' Daemon relented. If only to get her off his back. Its not his fault he didn't know she's in there right?!

Giotto and Lampo prayed for the Mist Guardian. Really.

But when he drank his wine after dinner...he roared, 'HOOOOOOT!' and he ran out for water while wailing about it.

'Tsunami, what did you do?' Giotto asked their time-traveling guest almost warily.

'I mixed a lot of spicy condiments into his wine.' Tsunami said with a sweet smile.

'T-there's none in ours, right?' Lampo squeaked nervously.

'Nope.'

The remaining two sighed in relief.

xxx

A week later...the others are back, looking very cross.

'Ara, what happened?' Tsunami asked them worriedly while dealing with a delivery man who brought something over.

'Meeting Room. Now.' said Alaude as Tsunami quickly sent the delivery man on his way. 'And what's that?'

'Its very light and something soft...nothing too solid inside.' said Tsunami, walking alongside them while shaking the package. 'Probably clothes from the Alberdini Famiglia...who're they?'

'Ah, its from Daemon's Fiancee Elena.' said G. 'She's fully aware of our laundry issues so she sends him clothes instead from his own closet from his family.'

'Ah.'

'Tsunami, we'd extremely appreciate some dinner soon.' Knuckle said with a forced smile. 'Leave us men to some...extremely not nice topics to discuss.'

'Alright. At least be honest with me if you guys are OK at least.' she asked them worriedly. 'You don't look so good.'

'We're OK. Just very mad with the people we had to deal with in our job...we'll calm down soon.' Asari reassured her.

'Looks like I have to make dinner extra special tonight then.' Tsunami smiled. 'Your constipated looks really don't suit you. And tell the houri-atama ahou to get his package from me after your meeting. It'll be in the kitchen.' and she ran off.

'Pineapple-head idiot?' Asari blinked in translation, perplexed.

'Daemon.' G quipped. 'His hairstyle looks the part.' he snorted.

xxx

In the meantime, Tsunami can't help but be worried. But as she has no part in their jobs and activities other than looking after them and having part in their training, she stays out of their businesses. Nobody likes people who are too nosy after all.

Now then, what would be ideal to cheer up a bunch of men in bad moods~?

Ah, Kinomoto-Style Banquet Masterpiece. Now if only their pantry has something she really could make it with~!

xxx

Giotto twitched.

Complete with many angry veins on his temple.

His sentiments are shared with the other two guardians.

'I-I see...so that's how it ended...and what about the money?'

'...long gone. Even the sponsors were pissed.' G grunted. 'There's no telling what they've done to that guy and his family now. We just did our jobs and left judgment to the people...'

'Because its more fun that way!' Asari said with a beaming, dark smile. 'I wish we had Tsunami-chan's cakes and sweets while watching~!'

'Sadist.' Lampo scoffed.

'But at least that's dealt with.' said Alaude. 'But still...to even reach the hospitals of all things...this is getting even more serious than we thought it would be.' he sighed softly. 'And you three, what happened?'

'It was scary!' G wailed. 'Learning how to use my powers for good is one thing, but practicing them in real time is a stuff of nightmares and I haven't even had training yet!' he freaked out in a high-pitched voice. 'If Asari wasn't there to calm me down, I would have ended up doing more harm than good!'

'Well, he helped removing cancer cells, tumors and other diseased fluids and parts off a patient before the doctor could operate on them to fix them back, and for Knuckle to heal the wounds while Asari calmed the patients and made them feel no pain.' said Alaude. 'G began freaking out when the job was done Asari had to dose him again.' he said bluntly to many sweatdrops.

'Maa maa G...this happens to first-time healers.' Knuckle reassured the redhead. 'Even I freaked out on my first few times and after that, all I could think about is helping others.' he said with a smile. 'But still...I'm glad she came here.' he sighed. 'Medical procedures would be rougher without her and we'd never know our full potential otherwise.'

'I agree. Sepira was vague when she told us about the ability of our flames.' Asari commented. 'Those words don't exactly say much and we just pretty much stumbled clumsily our way through to our abilities like toddlers.'

'No kidding. Man, the old days were nuts.' G griped.

'That was before Elena introduced me to you, right?' Daemon asked the six others who nodded with a rather exasperated look on their faces. 'That bad?'

'Crazy.' Lampo griped. 'Out of all of us, the ones most freaked out were me and G. Ours are the nastiest...until Tsunami came with those notes...now I'm not sure who among us has the scariest power.' he shivered. 'What kind of world is the future other than more rights, freedom and advancements?'

'Its not like she'd tell because she can't trigger a change in history.' Giotto moped. 'Anything else of concern?'

'Ah, she said a deliveryman sent a package from Elena's family for Daemon.' said Asari. 'More clothes.'

'Eheh, no need for that anymore since she did our laundry.' said Daemon. 'We now have clean clothes again.'

'Really?!'

'Really.'

'Well, I'll still go get my stuff from her...where is it?'

'In the no man's zone...the kitchen.' said Lampo wryly. 'She's wearing a female chef's uniform she had me buy on request.' the Mist Guardian went blue. 'Better wait lest she shoots you again.'

'Urk...'

'NOW what did you do?' G asked him wryly.

'He was about to take a bath when he walked in on Tsunami in the bathroom...she shot him with fireballs and hasn't forgiven him yet.' Giotto chuckled as four pairs of eyes widened.

'Its an accident OK?!' Daemon spluttered out. 'Knuckle, I need you on standby tomorrow...she said she'd forgive me if I survive being target practice for an hour!'

'...may god bless you.' said the ex-boxer priest, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder.

xxx

Dinner time...

Tsunami outdid herself this time...with emphasis on presentation to boot it was just gorgeous. There's even spaghetti, pizza, curry, stew...basically Japanese Yoshoku in her own style. And for desert? Namagashi that she improvised with the available ingredients in Italy's markets, and used hardened fruit fillings to substitute for the lack of azuki bean paste. Beautifully-crafted...with the help of magic of course, otherwise she'd take FOREVER. But she still made pies and cakes.

'O-oh my!' The desserts are...extremely beautiful and colorful to say the least.

'Ahaha, Asari-san since Azuki Bean Paste doesn't exist in Europe, I have to substitute with hardened fruit fillings. That OK?'

'Sure! I'm just glad to see an old sight at home!' Asari marveled, trying to gulp down the pool of drool that flowed in his mouth.

'What ARE these? I nearly thought they were home decors!' Lampo exclaimed, wide-eyed at the artistic-looking desserts other than pies and cakes present.

'They're called Namagashi in Japan...only the wealthy, nobility and royalty can afford them as expert artisan confectioners make them.' Asari explained while looking quite happy and eager to have at least, half a taste of home. Europe doesn't have bean paste after all.

Needless to say while the men rushed dinner, they wanted their hands on those pieces of bite-sized beauties on a platter.

'Tsunami-chan...can I have some made while I do paperwork?' Giotto asked her hopefully.

'After work perhaps.' Tsunami said wryly to his horror. 'These things are sticky and you can't have bits of sweets on paperwork or people will question your professionalism you know.' G, Alaude and Daemon gave Giotto a warning glare at this.

'I almost forgot that they're a bit sticky myself since I haven't seen it in four years now.' Asari admitted as Giotto looked utterly crestfallen as if Christmas was suddenly declared an obsolete holiday. 'Well, we'd best enjoy while we still can before our night-hours work.'

Giotto whimpered.

Especially when later, they get to sink their teeth into these beauties...

'Tsunami-chan...is there a way to NOT make them sticky?' Giotto whined as soon as the last piece was gone.

'There IS a way but its not yet invented in this era you know. Even I don't know how to make it since we just buy it off stores, shipped in by factories.'

Giotto banged his forehead on the table.

'Live with it Giotto.' G snorted. 'You can have some as soon as you finish your paperwork.'

'I'll make more but sleeping tonight might be a bit harder...oh well, you're in for an all-nighter anyway. But when are you guys going to train though~?'

'As soon as we get the needed equipment.' said Alaude. 'Your equipment is kind of...intriguing, to say the least.' Indeed. For karate body conditioning, you need Chi Ishi, Ishi Sashi, Tetsu Geta, Nigiri Game, Makiage Kigu, Sage-Makiwara and Tachi-Makiwara, Jari Bako, and Kongouken.

'Well, with your power you can increase the weight without unnecessary spending, but DO understand that the change is permanent in regards to non-living things, don't forget.' Tsunami warned him. 'Its only for living things that its temporary unless you choose to.' the blonde man nodded.

'Show us the use of these items when it does get here by next month.' said Giotto. 'Until then we do things the old fashioned way while working .'

xxx

And the next morning...was a big day. For Daemon at least. At the clearing five minutes away from the mansion...

'Time for Dodge Fire Daemon~!' Tsuna chirped a tad TOO cheerfully and this was to the man's chagrin, and everyone else's amusement. Several fireballs conjured up in mid-air...and shoots quickly, making Daemon utilize his evasion skills and survival instincts to survive an angry female whose full, bare body he saw.

'Eep!'

'...y'know, good thing his family has a militaristic background or he'd be roasted by now.' G commented. 'And this is because he accidentally saw her as naked as a newborn in the bath?'

'Yep.' Giotto nodded.

'Well, I'd normally say 'lucky bastard'...she's beautiful isn't she? I wonder what he saw exactly.'

'Yeah. Let's pretend we didn't have this conversation while she's possibly within hearing range...I don't want to be in his shoes.' Lampo snickered as they all stayed quiet.

One hour later...Daemon survived, but utterly exhausted with clothing damage.

'You lived...I forgive you now.' Tsunami smiled. 'If you get even a bit roasted in the skin, it just means you're not totally sorry.'

'I don't get the logic behind that.' Daemon said wryly.

'Because if you get hurt, it means its OK for you to do it again someday or sometime soon so you don't mind getting singed. Perverts in my era are resilient you know.' Tsunami snorted, making them wonder how much have men degraded so badly in the future to such degenerates towards women. 'But if you made sure you have no scratch AND not wanting a repeat, it means you're sorry.'

'Uh...OK?'

They all had trouble getting it. At all.

Future logic is confusing.

Scratch that, women ARE confusing.

xxx

Tired. So tired.

His muscles and joints ached and he wanted a hot bath first before going to Knuckle for pain relief.

And to think that was just a minor punishment for walking in on her but hey, once is enough because that beauty is imprinted in his mind forever. He wondered if Elena is just as beautiful when naked. As they're still just engaged, he could only kiss her knuckles, lips and cheeks, not exactly see everything. Tsunami on the other hand, is sculpted and flawless. Young woman indeed. Or is it because she's a fighter that all that training shaped her body that way? He could ask at risk of course...


	11. Aiding Vongola Part Three

Aiding Vongola Part Three

The boys made sure to finish their paperwork and their missions as soon as possible...because they wanted to focus on training themselves, and the new abilities their flames can do with Tsunami supervising them. Out of all of them, Lampo was the weakest fighter, being a coward who only fights when he really, REALLY has no say in the matter so she focuses on him more than the others, while dressed as a boy and her hair in a high ponytail.

And so...a month later, the equipment arrived.

She taught them how to use the weighted items, and conditioning training, as well as other methods of training. If they got used to the current weight, Alaude can simply double with his powers until they reached their human limits in strength, speed, agility, flexibility, reflexes and battle instincts. Physical and muscular conditioning, combat training and flame training(to her supernatural standards), making the teens super-busy. Thus she looks after the house and watching out for job requests to be dealt with immediately thus they still had to go on missions...and she feeds them a lot of healthy foods and insist that they eat as much as possible and rest for at least an hour after meals.

'If you're super-strict with yourselves, I give you three years minimum to reach your peak.' she said. 'It took me two years to get to where I am now but I'm still young while you guys are in your prime time period. By the time you hit your early twenties, you guys are strong enough to strengthen and solidify Vongola. For four months, physical and muscular conditioning. Next four is Combat Training by sparring with each other and the final four is Flame Training. Your rest days for full recovery are Saturday and Sunday. And when I'm gone study the notes I left behind...so you guys can handle housekeeping and making housekeeping life easier for yourselves if you still refuse to hire servants.'

'This is harder than I thought it would be!' Lampo gasped as he was under her supervision.

'Its always hard at first. Just like you I used to complain and whine a lot...but when I think of how would I turn out after I endured and passed the training, I just endure, persevere, do my best and think of how many people will be impressed with me and look at me with admiration. Great things come from hard work, Lampo.' Tsunami patted his shoulders. 'Now go over again!'

'Yes!'

xxx

'My first month has ended, and one hour at home passed by.' she mused to herself in the bathroom after taking a serious bath after a day's work when the guys began their training. Being flame users, heating bathing water has been easy as pie, a luxury the seven flame users enjoy. Not only that, the many ways to use their powers also make life enjoyable, but she also makes it a reminder to tell them 'not to get too spoiled' and learn things the old fashioned way too incase they cannot reveal their powers to unknowing company. Besides, its skill and the more skills you know and have, the more impressive and amazing you are in the eyes of others and given how society works, people judge by 'how educated' you are.

That's the thing about this era. Really. Scrutiny and no freedom at all! Humph! After wearing her school uniform as she has yet to laundry and dry all her dresses, hopefully she won't bump into anyone soon, with the boys working in their offices after dinner. She used her senses to locate each guy and yes, they're in their office. And of course, she's the last to bathe since all seven guys paired up to share the bathroom just to get done faster, and carrying new batches of water to fill their bathtubs and buckets.

Heating it to satisfaction is easy of course.

After a nice bath, she went back to the laundry room to go get her clothes that were hung up to drip off water.

With a snap of her fingers, the water evaporated, drying off her dresses and underwear, before going to the next room to iron them all off when...

'Tsunami, I need...GAH!' G yelped as while he was carrying a pile of formal wear, he saw her in her school uniform and her dresses and even underwear hung up on the walls...and saw her legs for the second time.

'Oh, didn't you guys just take a bath? Leaving so soon?' Tsunami blinked, ignoring the older teen's freak-out simply because of her legs.

'Worse...we have to go to a formal party tomorrow.' G grimaced. 'Since we can't leave you home alone since you don't speak italian, Giotto plans that you come as Asari's guest so you have the perfect excuse to stay away from the others under excuse of not knowing Italian.'

'And how will you guys explain away my looks? I'm 1/4 italian remember?' Tsunami pointed out. 'Although my appearance says otherwise...' She definitely did NOT look 1/4.

'Yeah, you look half so we're thinking of another excuse.' G sighed. 'Anyway, I'll dump our formal wear here and you better go get changing, iron later. Giotto's going to take you to a boutique to buy you a formal dress and a spare with matching shoes. After that Daemon will teach you dancing and manners to expect in a party.'

'Now?'

'Now. You gotta go.' and he left, closing the door for her to get changing out of her school uniform and into one of her casual wear.

And so...into the city's most expensive boutique...

'Giotto,' Tsunami forced out a normal voice. 'Does it have to be an expensive boutique?'

'It has to be.' Giotto sighed. 'We can afford it. We get support from people who support us whether funds or information. So we're not exactly shy of money. Besides, we really have to come to events to promote our revolution. Its a tiring journey but we must go on and persevere.'

'Right.' And so, they went into the boutique with Giotto doing most of the talking with the friendly saleslady until he gave her the cue to choose accessories, and two dresses with matching shoes. And she needs gloves, too. If she'd wear a short-sleeved dress, she needs long gloves to compensate.

And she must buy heeled shoes 'as an adult'. She could not wear flats.

Flats are only for children below age 12.

Yet another dumb rule she had to endure. She bought a yellow dress and a green dress. The beautiful ones because first impressions last...and she also has to...

'You need make-up too.' Giotto told her.

'WHAT?!'

xxx

At home...

'OK, we'll begin with manners of dos and don'ts.' said Daemon. 'For gentlemen and ladies.' he said as he has a blackboard on, thankfully in english. 'For never to dos, let's start with the gentlemanly don'ts. In casual manners, gentlemen regardless of age must never Refer to another person by their first name in public, Curse or discuss 'impolite' subjects when ladies are present, Leave a lady you know unattended, except with permission, Use tobacco in any form when ladies are present, Greet a lady in public unless she acknowledges you first, and Eat or drink while wearing gloves. For Ladies' don'ts, never Refer to another adult by his or her first name in public, Grab your hoops or lift your skirts higher than is absolutely necessary to go up stairs, Lift your skirts up onto a chair or stool, etc, Sit with your legs crossed (except at the ankles if necessary for comfort or habit), Lift your skirts up onto the seat of your chair when sitting down (Wait for, or if necessary, ask for assistance when sitting down at a table or on a small light chair), and Speak in a loud, coarse voice. Nobody likes a harpy or a harridan after all.'

'So we refer to each other by our Sir or Lady, Lord and Madame-plus their surnames.' Tsunami nodded. 'Hang on, what're YOUR family names?! The others don't have any!'

'Well, this is where it gets a bit tricky...only Asari, Lampo and I have family names...the others don't, being orphans.' Daemon sighed. 'So they use the name of the organization instead: Vongola. We all agreed on that but for some reason, G never told us his real name. Not even Giotto knows his real name _and they're childhood friends_.' he said wryly. 'All we know is that he really hates his name a letter is sufficient to address him.' he deadpanned. 'But when referring to one of the others, we use full names to avoid confusion. Our supporters are OK with that.'

'Ah...'

'By the way, what surname will you use in the party?'

'Well, it depends on what story you guys are using.' Tsunami quipped. 'Its impossible for me to be Asari's relative due to my looks. I'm closer to Giotto in looks. Claiming to be a relative is impossible as he's an orphan.'

'Indeed so they're still coming up with something so I suppose that can be last minute. Next is the do's.' Its a long list...so many do's and don'ts indeed it was scary. Then after Dining Room and Ballroom Rules, and how to really sit down properly for ladies, she must always dance. No wallflowers. Period. Otherwise all men will be labelled rude if no man offered the wallflowers a dance!

She was also taught how to dance, too...and how to avoid a man trying to attempt a 'fast one' on her.

Not only that, if ballroom period ends no matter what time of day, she is obliged to join the other ladies in the salon for conversation and exchanging ideas. Not only that, as a guest of the Vongola, all attention will be on her so she must be at her most intellectual. She cannot afford to be speechless.

'A salon is in a way, where young ladies and women get more education by learning from other women.' Daemon told her. 'You'd be hanging out with your age group of course, and your level of education is alright. Just that...its...surprising. And don't mention your P.E. Ever. Nobody can ever imagine a lady doing what you do in your notebooks, or fighting off Alaude. Be a prim and proper lady, a princess, a belle. Its just for one day and night.'

'Very well. Anything else of concern?'

'No. But to triple-check if you learned anything, recite what I taught you before we start with dancing lessons.'

Outside the door, a shadow is watching.

xxx

'How is Tsunami faring?' Giotto asked Lampo who came into his office.

'She quickly learned party, lady and gentlemen etiquette in just a short time.' he said. 'Now he's showing her dancing with his illusions so she would learn.'

'Thank goodness for fast learners...we'll be OK tomorrow after all. Phew!' Giotto sighed in relief while eating jellies. Damn, they're dee-lish. Too bad they needed their powers to make these things as cooling systems aren't invented yet in this era. Tsunami cooled it off using her wave energy and proper temperature control by taking the heat away off the jelly mixture, enabling it to cool off and solidify faster in the night while stored away.

xxx

The next day...

Tsunami woke up extra early to make breakfast, and take a bath before the boys wake up. Its easy to keep meals hot anyway. And they're in for a five hours-long trip, so a heavy breakfast is a must, but no soup this time. Coffee is sufficient as drinks while tea for herself. She never liked Coffee and the chocolate in this era is so bitter one needed a honey overdose...but one mistake and it'll be too sweet so yes, coffee it is indeed. Tea for her as usual.

'Good morning guys.' she greeted, dressed up in her...casual wear when they came, fresh from the bath. She sweatdropped at the theory made fact when they all came at the exact same time fresh from the baths. '...you guys somehow managed to fit in that bathroom?!'

'Ah, Alaude increased the space!' Giotto grinned, causing Tsunami to sweatdrop. 'We really can't be late after all and after breakfast we really have to go, no time to wash the plates even!' he said hastily.

'That would mean dealing with ants when we go back.' said Tsunami wryly. 'Oh well, can't be helped.'

'Tsunami why aren't you in your dress yet? We're leaving right after and you don't even have a hairstyle and make-up on!' G fretted out.

'You'll see later for now just shuddup and eat.'

Silence...

Fine they ate breakfast.

But when they were done, Tsunami was wearing her yellow formal dress, her face in simple make-up that just emphasized her looks, and her hair in a ponytail, dividing her hair into three big ringlets that deceptively made her long hair look shorter than it should, made cuter with a decorative big hairclip, and the strands framing her face curled at the tip. Her jewelry are just a simple pair of earrings and a necklace. 'See? I'm done!' she said, spraying herself with perfume. In a formal dress, hairstyle and make-up, it made her beauty stand out even more.

'How?!' seven jaws dropped.

Tsunami made the 'shh' gesture with a wink.

'Secret~! A secret makes a woman, woman.'

Everyone went ("(OAO)").

How did she DO that without moving from her seat?! They didn't even SEE or HEAR her move to leave and get changing!

And she's not talking anytime soon, just laughing with her fan covering her mouth in a mischievous 'Ohohohohohoho...' laugh.

xxx

The carriage...

The Vongola Mansion has two garages. One small carriage for four people, and one big carriage for as many people as possible. They also have stables where their horses are. However, if only one is leaving for a mission, they use one horse instead.

However, while it was Lampo's job to care for the horses as part of logistics...they ALL take turns cleaning the stables to be fair. But since Tsunami came, she took over one of their most-hated jobs...only while she's here so they're enjoying while it lasted. And right now, all their horses are with them in their Family Carriage. The trip was a silent one...until Tsunami who sat in the middle with a chair puffed out her chest and hunched her back in a way that they could all hear her back go crackle and pop that made them all go green in freak-out.

'Ahhhnnn...that felt great...' and she twisted her waist to the left, more popping. To the right...more popping again! Both accompanied with moans of satisfaction.

'T-Tsunami...is that not unhealthy for your bones?' Knuckle was clinging onto Asari out of fright.

'Oh, I'm just stretching~I do it once in a while when I feel really stiff or weary in the back...I always feel better when I do that after work.' Tsunami shrugged. 'And women here must really love these torture devices they call dress...my era has similar dresses but definitely NOT made out of a torture device! Its softer and more comfortable!' she sighed. 'You boys have it real easy in comfort.'

'Actually, we have more pressure, rules and more education than women as we are to be reliable, not useless. So our life is just as hard.' said Daemon wryly.

'Your clothes are more comfortable than this torture device I have on! If I take this to the future, criminals forced to wear this will weep and sing like a canary by now!'

'Oh come on, its not that bad...my fiancee's not complaining.' Daemon deadpanned. Tsunami raised an eyebrow.

'Are you sure that you don't hear the truth behind her bedroom doors?' she drawled wryly. 'That she'd say, 'Finally, I'm free of torture!' or something?'

'That's a no man's zone until we're married!'

xxx

Soon, at the venue...the boys re-touched their perfumed with Tsunami doing hers separately so their perfumes won't merge in a bad way, and fixed their hair.

'Nee nee Knuckle~can you fix my back? It hurts~!' Tsunami requested.

'Ehhh sure...wait a second...' Knuckle healed her back. 'You OK now?'

'Hai. Thanks~!' Tsunami sighed in bliss.

'Oy Daemon, ask your wife how she felt the first time in her ballroom gown will ya? Just to make sure she's not exaggerating or anything.' G whispered while discreetly pointing at Tsunami. Daemon just sweatdropped.

Tsunami on the other hand, is nervous about her first party in the past.

'So uhm...are the nobles nice?'

'Well, just put on a mask...and just show that you're not affected one bit.' G advised. 'If you show even a moment of emotional and social weakness, they'll pounce on you till you're embarrassed, so watch out. This is also politics. Its more than just dancing and chatting too.'

'Yes...every party we go to, we technically go to war as well.' Lampo added. 'To start revolution, we have to attract more allies by charming our way through, while taking down those who oppose our ideals for change. Its a verbal brutal war.'

'I see...then good luck while I'll try my end as well...I'm to be Miss Tsunami Bromwell since I really don't look Japanese...and I'm a woman asked by my parents to stay with you until they get back from overseas work?'

'Yes. You know the script and we'll be OK. For now, enjoy the party and leave the war to us. But if someone started a mess or a ruckus...try not to stand out too much while you deal with it your way and style, alright?'

'Alright.' with that, they announced their presence and got inside...

xxx

The Party...

Asari used his flames on the people to neutralize certain feelings the nobles possess. Greed, anger, spite, jealousy, budding feelings of contempt and such, even evil intentions leaving them with an atmosphere of peace. It was just lucky that ordinary people can't see flames unless trained to. It was what made deals easier for the famiglia and the rest was up to them in charming their way through.

This enabled Tsunami to be fine on her own. Rule for gentlemen: Never leave a lady alone unless with her permission so its OK.

It wasn't that long before a gentleman came up to her and asked her to be his companion for a while until another comes...if ever.

She put on her game face while acting as usual. With Asari's influence, all negative thoughts are effectively tranquilized off. But only while his flames are on. It was now up to G to erase these very thoughts away with his powers and she could tell the guy was concentrating lest he ends up killing everyone in the place.

The power of Dying Will Flames sure took the saying 'When there's a will there's a way' up to several notches. And they're learning well from her.

Maybe she really is born to teach.

Not bad coming from someone who was once a no-good klutz...although that part wasn't really her fault...some asshat sealed her away, ruining her life if she never met her cousin or get involved with magic.

'Looks like she's doing well.' Giotto mused. 'Its been thirty minutes now since we pulled two steps off.' They watched her dance with a boy her age.

'Yes...but she's still nervous.' said Daemon. 'I know a first-timer when I see one, even with our game face on.' he said while glancing discreetly. 'The others are also worried.'

'Well...she's not exactly from here if you know what I mean. She's doing her best and its what's important.' Giotto smiled. 'Let's trust in her and she's never let us down yet.' the taller man nodded as they parted ways to do their jobs...while G was busy charming women into helping Vongola use family resources to implement his new ideas of education he learned from Tsunami and the reasons why said subjects are there. He compared the current education and Tsunami's education, the pros and cons, and he's aiming for equal rights to education.

Women in this era only needed to learn how to read, write, sewing, embroidery, taking charge of household affairs, manners and etiquette, social studies, dancing, literature, music and art. They could never learn anything beyond advanced mathematics, the realities of life, science and biology, and some subjects in the College of Tsunami's world. Not only that, while the wealthy and the noble women have more education privileges, commoners do not...and he wanted to change the rules. Education is a right to have, not privileged to have.

He managed to convince the ladies into influencing their families to help out in these endeavors as he handed them the pamphlets he worked hard on writing to be utterly convincing and no confusion either.

In fact, he made the pamphlets simple and easy to understand without making the nobles think it was baby-fied for them into insulting levels but some of them can be really thick...and his work had to be triple-checked by Daemon because he knows how nobles think and feel before he gave the OK(this was after twenty times of being told to rewrite this and that part).

And so, he succeeded in his part. Now he just wondered about the others.

Giotto was gathering more support for Vongola, Alaude was gathering support to stamp out corruption of society, Daemon was getting up-to-date with going-ons in the aristocratic circle and catching up with his fiancee, Lampo was watching out for the Economy, Asari was watching out for Security and Knuckle was watching out for Danger and hearing rumors and gossip which could be their very next mission. And as Tsunami is 'their stay-home guest', she must distance herself from them and their activities during the party as to not attract unwanted attention on her.

In fact, she was effortless in getting the attention of many boys in the party with her unique beauty alone. He supposed it came with being of a mixed race. Her mother is pure Japanese, her father is half-Italian, half-Japanese and that made her 3/4 Japanese, 1/4 Italian.

A lot of boys are trying to get her to dance with them now...

But for some reason, it pissed him off.

But he had to lay off due to their missions. They each have a target. An aim.

For now he would have to swallow the bile that she's dancing with other men and not...well...er...

On the other side of the room...

'Giotto.' Daemon approached Giotto. 'Look at G.' he said as they both looked at G...and where he's looking at...and how he looks at what he's looking at. 'When?'

'...no idea when and how it started actually...' said Giotto, scratching his head. 'This will be easier said than its done but she won't be with us for long. I'll talk to him when we get home.'

'Right...'


	12. Aiding Vongola Part Four

Aiding Vongola Part Four

Tsunami...

Had no idea what she felt now.

She was being asked out by so many boys, she had to use her powers to keep up with the conversation as she is still quite behind with this era's way of thinking. Its practically cheating but she has no choice in the matter. Its survival. You gotta do what you gotta do.

So many noblemen danced with her already regardless of age. For men, it does not matter how old they marry. But for women, the younger the better for more children. 14 is the youngest a lady can...give birth to a child actually but thank goodness marriage is at 16. In her era this would be warranting them a few years in prison or so. In this world, she's a woman the day she started her period and having a feminine shape. Age 12, you're a young lady. 16 a young woman.

People here...grow up too fast. And most of the time, NOT in a good way.

She didn't like it even if she enjoyed staying with Vongola.

Moreover she can't afford to keep bonds here or something more. Friendship is enough and she cannot cross the line further. She knows that lest she messes up history, a lot of people in the future will not be born. Herself included.

After this party...she will go home, regardless of how much free time she had in her time.

She went out for a bit for some fresh air. Sure, there's the 'no wallflowers' rule but hiding outside by the windows and unseen just so she could rest and think about her options.

She also removed her hairstyle and let her hair down before she put on ribbons on both sides of her head. Her hair is so long, remaining uncut, just like a fairytale princess...and with her magic was able to influence the ability of shampoos and conditioners so her hair, while in a shade of honey-brown hair, is shiny and glossy to look at even the boys commented upon it. She was also able to effortlessly re-touch her make-up as she had gotten sweaty from all that dancing and healing her feet made her life easier. She's danced enough waltzes to last her a lifetime, endured flirting and courting attempts...yeesh.

'Tsunami?' she looked back to see G. 'Hiding out here eh?' he chuckled, offering her a glass of champagne.

'Yeah...I'm so tired...I danced so much without stopping, unable to sit down and my head is starting to hurt too so I let my hair down.' she said sheepishly. 'And maybe this way nobody will recognize me if they just see my back but they'll end up curious on who's that lady with the really long hair so yeah...I'm hiding.' she deadpanned while eating food off her plate with a fork. G chuckled at that.

'I see.'

'How about you? Business doing well?'

'Yep. I succeeded.' G grinned. 'Its salon time too.' he pointed out, wondering if she'd go.

'Don't wanna go, I'm so tired.' Tsunami pouted. G laughed at that.

'Well, we'll be going home at midnight...the horses are already programmed by Daemon so we can sleep in the carriage till we get home.'

'That's really cool and convenient. And good for us too.' Tsunami looked relieved. 'You guys have more pressure to face. I did all I could as well when all those boys asked me why I'm staying with everyone.'

'So you're promoting us too?'

'Pretty much.' Tsunami smiled. 'Maybe your battles now led to the future I'm in now...for the western continents at least like Europe and America. And it was the western continents that influenced Asia in the changes.'

'I see...there's a lot to live for then.' G said wistfully.

Tsunami wondered whether or NOT to tell the boys about the incoming World War I...its now year 1866. The guys are in their late teens with Lampo being the youngest at 15 and the oldest being Knuckle who's going to be 20 soon. Alaude and Daemon are 19, Asari is 18, Giotto and G are both 17.

World War I will be triggered at July 28 1914. That's 48 years from now in this era. By then Knuckle will be 68. Alaude's 67. Asari's 66. Giotto and G are 65 and Lampo, 64.

Scary thoughts there.

'I'll go back inside.' said G, shaking her out of her thoughts. 'I need to check up on the guys.' Tsunami nodded as G left her.

xxx

G was trying to stop the loud drum-beating of his heart.

The hell is going on with him?

He suddenly finds it hard to look at her without his face heating up.

Now he hated seeing her with other men.

And talking to her resulted in his heart being beaten like drums!

She's a friend so why is he feeling this way?

He HAD to get away.

'G, you OK? You're kind of red.' Knuckle frowned in worry. 'Did you drink too much?'

'No, I just feel kinda off. I just need fresh air, that's all.' G sighed.

'Do you need healing?'

'Yeah. I need Asari. Its an emotional thing not a physical thing.' G said gloomily. 'Know where he is?'

'He uh...he can't get away right now.' Knuckle snickered while sweatdropping. 'He's always popular with the ladies whenever his hair is down.' he pointed at the far corner where Asari, clad in formal clothes with his hair down is indeed, surrounded by a harem of young ladies gaga over him. Normally, its in a topknot and stuffed in his hat.

'...no wonder he always puts his hair up.' said G wryly, putting his hands on his hips. 'He'll never know peace otherwise. Why can't he just chop it off?'

'Well, its his culture, can't be helped.' Knuckle shrugged. 'The only good thing about it is that he also adds in more promotions through the ladies... _and_ they're not engaged, otherwise we'd have angry fiancees on his back.' they sported an imagine spot of Asari enjoying his harem, a bunch of angry faceless men showing up and chasing off the Rain Guardian. In a comical way.

xxx

Balcony windows...

'Something's wrong with G lately...he avoids me but very polite about it. After a short chat he runs.' Tsunami scowled before crossing her arms. 'I'm gonna ask Alaude. He's blunt and not hiding anything. Now where is he...' she used her senses to locate him with his flames...and he's on the freaking roof, drinking wine all by himself! So she flamed right beside him.

'Why're you on the roof?' she asked him incredulously as she appeared, sitting with him.

'So are you now.' Alaude snorted. 'I hate crowds. I only stick around for a job and that's it. So why'd you come and see me?'

'Well, out of everyone in the house, you're the most impartial AND blunt so I need to talk to you.' Tsunami sighed. 'G's been acting strange lately.' she huffed. 'It started nine days ago. He avoids me, and when we see each other we end up in short chats before he hurries away. Been that way into training too, can't look me in the eye and freaked out in the ironing room! Do you notice anything?'

'...we do. And you don't have long in this world so we're keeping an eye on him.' said Alaude. 'Since we're a bunch of men for so long and the fact that its always been him, Giotto and Cozart in their younger days, he's never hung around a woman long enough. Elena visits but she always sticks by Daemon. Let's just say...puberty struck. And on the wrong person no less. You.'

'Me?'

'Yes. He's starting to develop...in-love symptoms.' said the blonde wryly to her shock. The only time Tsunami knew how to spot someone in love was because of Touya giving Yukito longing, meaningful looks, always trying to spend time as much as possible with him and doing things for him whenever he could. G just avoids her like she's a disease or something...so his antics was because of that?! Looks like she has a lot more to learn... 'The problem is, you live in another time and we don't know when you'll return home. Its best to confront him as soon as possible before it grows to something more...and he'll be worse off afterward if we let this prolong any longer than it should.'

'...I agree.' Tsunami agreed gloomily. 'Some things just aren't meant to be. I have to go back. If I stay here for good for him by answering his budding feelings, who knows what'll happen to my existence in my time. Would I be erased? What about my family?' she sighed. "I should go back soon."

'I hope your end has a way to bring you home soon.' Alaude gave her a small smile. 'And how are things on your end?'

'Well...I was doing OK. I just can't stand the excessive flirting...' she harrumphed. 'And because I'm a commoner with a pretty face, they're trying to invite me to a private place, as if I'm so easy and that makes me mad! They even offered money or some of their jewelry, those pigs!' she fumed. 'As if I'd do such a thing! People here grow up TOO fast and if you've got money growing up spoiled you become a degenerate if you ask me! People in my time...teenagers my age still think of fun, happy things and playing all day with friends instead of charming girls my age to their beds! This could land anybody in prison in my era for this stunt! I had to use my powers and signal Asari to cool down these idiots!' she growled. 'Needless to say I would hide after asking all of you for a dance, and I would go to married decent men for protection.' she moped. 'I'll never go to a party ever again!'

Needless to say Alaude has another thing to note about.

xxx

Back at the ballroom floor, with her hair back in its hairstyle and her clothes in perfect condition...she made a beeline for Giotto who's quite, free.

'Hey there.' he greeted. 'How's the party for you?'

'I did some things myself, but I just can't stand some of the pigs in this room.' Tsunami scowled. 'Trying to get me into a private place for their idea of 'fun', as if I'm some easily-purchaseable prostitute! I've of a mind to MAKE them women but we sort of can't do that.' she grumbled.

'Well, this is also an era of sexists.' said Giotto wryly. 'We also had to put up with women er...offering themselves to us. Poor Asari since he gets the _most_ offers...' he said with a shudder. 'And Alaude can effortlessly scare with a glare. Out of us single guys, he's untouchable. We'll be going home soon, we're just waiting for Daemon since he is still trying to persuade Elena's mother to let her have another stayover.'

'Ah...getting a little lonely eh?' Tsunami wore a playful smile.

'Yep.' Giotto smiled. 'Their pair-off is one of the rarest engagements that actually worked for both parties that actually has love in it. Other pairings resented their pairings for many imaginable reasons...ah, he's out.' he said, looking at the other hall and the taller man looked a tad chipper. 'And I'd say he succeeded. Get those sweets ready because she loves sweets as much as Lampo and I do.'

'Oh yeah Giotto, there's something I want to confirm, so I want somebody else sitting in my spot in the carriage when we go home. I'll ask you guys to confirm for me since I'll do a little bit of acting.' said Tsunami with slightly-narrowed eyes. 'Its about G.'

'Ah...' Giotto now looked mischievous. 'Well be happy to help you out. I have to tell the other guys and be a dear and find G, will you?'

And so...

'Oh, we're leaving already?' G blinked while stammering nervously AND avoiding looking at her. 'So is everyone at the carriage by now?'

'No...Giotto's looking for everyone else.' Tsunami told him as she took his hand that caused him to stiffen up nervously. 'Let's go! I can't wait to go home and out of this torture device!' and she walked with him while holding his hand. He was red faced the whole time as red as his hair...and for him, heat up his face and his heart going TOG-TOG over and over is driving him crazy.

xxx

At the carriage...everyone was there with them to arrive last, with the other men looking at G while Tsunami has a rather darkly-sinister smile on her face.

They all know what she's up to now and would gladly...play along.

'Oy Lampo, what're you doing in Tsunami's chair?' G raised an eyebrow as Lampo sat on Tsunami's chair in the middle of the carriage.

'Well I wanted to sleep and I can't sleep securely on my chair...what if I fall sideways?' Tsunami snorted. 'That would be a painful wake-up call, no?'

'And can't let that happen to a lady can we?' Daemon smiled a tad too sweetly. 'So yes, she'll switch with the carriage seats.' he said as Tsunami removed her hairstyle and let her hair flow down freely again...and somehow, she's in her casual dress without them knowing WHEN she got changed.

It was really uncanny how she does it, really.

But they've LONG since given up on asking, as Asari tied his hair back up into a topknot again and put on his trademark hat.

xxx

By next morning upon returning home...

G awoke to snickers, and the left side of his face resting on...hair? He looked to see that he's resting his head on Tsunami's, who's resting her head on his left shoulder to his horror as he went in alternate shades of blue and red from freakout, made even worse with his friends snickering, and Lampo taking photos.

'Lampo you bastard...' G growled like a hissing cat in a very low voice.

'What can I say? This is Gold G.' Lampo snickered, giving the camera to Alaude who promptly made himself scarce. G carefully moved Tsunami off of him...before chasing after Alaude, declaring bloody murder.

'So...what did I miss while I was playing dead?' Tsunami smirked, opening her eyes from her playing-dead schtick.

'We got a lot...' Asari smiled before turning serious. 'Too much in fact, thirty minutes after you slept spoke volumes thick enough for a book.'

'We'll talk after breakfast. I'm sure you guys are all starving but we'd end up having it in brunch time and to think you guys don't take brunch due to work.'

'Ugh, work...not today.' Giotto moaned. 'I want to relax for today! Two carriage trips, dealing with difficult nobles even with Asari's help, standing and drinking all night we're glad to have him or we'd end up being fools the whole night and being the center of jokes, too.'

'Can't say the same for the gentlemen we talked to either.' said Asari wryly. 'A lot of men are drunk that night and people think we're resilient.' he said with a raised eyebrow.

'What can I say? We got lucky powers.' Daemon snorted. 'And we have more opportunities, too. We got plenty of contracts signed and there's no backing out now~today we can slack off and relax, we need to be in peak condition for what's next on our tables. Oh, and Elena will be coming tomorrow to stay for three days and that's much I can get from her overly-strict father.' he scowled with a huff. 'Honestly, our education is complete by sixteen and he throws the bullshit that her tutoring is not yet over. Who's he fooling?'

'Well, for now he has power over you as you have yet to marry his little girl.' Lampo drawled. 'He wants her home when he could. When are you gonna tie the knot anyway?'

'Well next year...' Daemon sighed. 'He's making me marry her a year late. Well, we'd best take that break.'


	13. Farewell and History of the Future

Farewell and History of the Future

G just can't fucking catch Alaude and for all he knew he hid that damn camera somewhere in the house he could NOT go to.

Groaning and moping, how could he face her now?! This is fucking embarrassing!

He would just have to hide from her. Besides, she's focusing on Lampo the most in training since he's their weakest guy...yeah, he can hide from her all day. Yeah. But mealtimes...he can't hide from her dammit. He'll just have to blend in with the scenery.

Brunch Time...

He gulped and moaned miserably.

She serves breakfast with the usual smile on her face.

'Brunch Time boys! After this, clean your rooms and the upper floors while I handle everything else since a special person is coming~!' she chirped.

'Erm, Tsunami, don't forget the sweets...' Daemon reminded her. 'She gets cranky without them. She'll be here tonight.'

'Yes yes.' while putting breakfast-almost-lunch on the table, Tsunami paused before frowning because Time spoke to her.

She cannot stay here any longer because the kids came so Return was changing the flow of time for her sake! This messed up her original three-hour/month plan!

She told Time to hold on until this world's nighttime. She wanted to leave behind a lot of things before she goes home. But she told him to glow in a blinking way so she could inform the boys to drive the point home.

'Guys...I have something to say.' she said solemnly as she took out Time and the card was glowing. 'I only have a few hours left in this era...soon, I'll be going home.'

'EHHHHH?!' Alaude was silent but glancing at G while everyone else burst out. The redhead looked torn apart.

'Don't worry, I have at least that much...three hours before midnight is when I'll be going back...by the time this card fully glows.' she said, pocketing the card.

'Ah...too bad...things would have been more fun if you were here longer.' Giotto pouted.

'It can't be helped Giotto. I'm a future girl. Can't stay here for long.' Tsunami sighed as they had brunch together. 'The flow of time is shifting.'

xxx

Giotto's Office...

'G. I think you and Tsunami should talk before she goes home tonight.' Giotto told G seriously.

'W-what're you talking about Giotto?' G stammered out.

'G, your behavior around Tsunami, while funny to watch...is not so funny today.' said Giotto solemnly as he faced G. 'G...you're in love with Tsunami.' G's jaws dropped. 'We all know that and you're the only one _who doesn't_.' jaw dropped further to the floor. 'You're showing signs of being in love with her but she's going home soon...don't you think you should at least tell her before you lose this chance forever? Or you also have the choice of keeping your feelings to yourself forever while never getting to say three meaningful, powerful words...you have until dinner time before she goes back you know.' he said sadly.

'M-me...in love with her...d-don't be ridiculous...' G choked out in sheer denial, but Giotto put his hands on his hips.

'Daemon knows what being in love is like. He's been there, done that, so he knows your situation. You're just dense...re-evaluate yourself and your feelings, and what you feel for Tsunami while helping with the mansion clean-up. Go.'

G slunk of, registering what was said in his head.

Several days back, it happened.

Yes, all of them know many things about her by now.

Due to her mixed-lineage and very diluted italian blood, she was blessed in her looks. She's very beautiful. For someone who's only 1/4 Italian, she looked half.

She's a powerful fighter and flame user. Heck, her flames are stronger and purer than theirs by several notches! And in combat, she's stronger than Alaude without flames, they're DEAD EVEN with flames in an all-out fight as he could temporarily catch up to her when using his powers and Alaude was determined to get to her level without relying on his flames, thus pushes himself the most out of everybody and lately, he's doing the same, too.

She's their tutor too. She gave them the means to physically and muscularly condition themselves to their 'supernatural human peak levels' using psychometry on their bodies, and appropriately designed a training menu for them to reach such heights, and then they are to spar with each other without holding back. She also taught them 'spells' through ways they can use their flame's attributes but if they chose to have weapons, perfecting their weapons combat skills is up to them. However, due to high abuse potential and people CAN get drunk in power, it lies in Giotto and Daemon to select people worthy of the power and being their subordinate through the Hyper Intuition and Telepathy. She also left notes in how to take care of the house, cooking tips(she cannot give away future era recipes but she CAN teach how to make cakes and pastries as it already exists here).

A damn good cook and housekeeper due to her upbringing.

She's also kind, playful, helpful, attentive to their needs, responsible, hardworking, caring...

And when he thinks of her, her face, her smiles...and just by merely seeing her, his face would heat up. He gets overwhelmed in her presence. His heart gets beaten like drums. He's nervous around her. He's self-conscious all of a sudden. He could not stop thinking about her.

However, she's also a girl from the future.

He can't have her which was the thing.

She'll go back tonight in fact!

He thought about it long and hard...

He decided to confront his friends one by one when he's done with his cleaning job...or maybe just give them little notes. Yeah, that's it. With a long rationale in Italian since she can't speak italian, there's no risk of her finding out. In the weeks she was here, they managed to polish their english since it was one language they can all damn get along with!

And so, in their respective areas...the six other flame users got his note...

Giotto thought, "This is really, really harsh on you and of you on yourself..." he thought somberly, and in pain for his friend.

Lampo just sighed.

Daemon winced in utter sympathy.

Alaude understood the logic. What's the point if she's beyond reach forever?

Asari shook his head in sympathy.

Knuckle...imagined what could have and have nots...but in the end, Tsunami was not of their world. But still...Tsunami has that talk with Giotto...and GIotto kept silent.

'Why're you keeping quiet now when you said you guys will tell me after brunch?' Tsunami asked with question marks practically floating above her head. She has just finished cleaning the lower floors, every clothing decor in the house such as curtains, valances and covers, with all of it clean and what needed polishing polished till it shone.

'Well...we found out somebody holds romantic feelings for you but seeing that we're eras away, this person decided not to tell you who he is and decided to give up on his feelings for you as he'll never have a chance.' Giotto sighed as this got her shocked. 'Its definitely not me and certainly NOT Daemon. But the five others will not say a thing.' he said, hands on his hips. 'I'm pretty sure even you can see that this is impossible.' Tsunami looked shocked before...deflating.

'I guess...' she drooped. 'I hope he finds a girl he would like more than he likes me.' she said with a sad smile. 'We're worlds apart...way beyond long-distance love. We'll just get hurt so I hope he finds someone better than me AND within his reach.'

'I'll be sure to tell him that.' said Giotto, patting her head. 'Well, best get ready.' he said. 'I don't know if the other guys already took a shower after a whole mansion clean-up...'

'Well, I'll be the last one taking a shower since I have to clean the stables and groom the horses before I cook dinner.'

'Ah, G took the stables job since besides us, Elena will be bringing her mother and personal maids along so yes, food is more of a priority with a big bang.' Giotto pointed out.

'Ah...then please find Alaude for me and tell him to propagate the growth speed of the trees?' Tsunami asked him. 'I meant to ask him but I keep forgetting!' she grunted. 'Oh, the garden plants, too! They're just seedlings right now but we could use a nice garden! We have a lawn but seedlings aren't exactly...impressive.' she said wryly. 'Oh, Lampo bought bought security plants and flowering plants...the security are the kind that are very thorny and stinging so no touching.'

'Alright, I'll tell him that.'

And also, due to the guests...I will not show up. We can't let them know about our powers...and the fact that time-travel is possible.' Tsunami continued. 'I'll have my dinner in my room...and just tell the guests you you all had a part in making it although its you guys who have to do the serving. I'll be leaving you my notes in my room...but three hours before midnight...go to the roof if you want to see me leave.'

Giotto just looked pained.

xxx

The Kitchen...

'This is my last day here...' she mused as she was in her chef's outfit. 'I better cook up one heck of a feast then. All this cleaning and that long trip should render everyone...myself included...super-hungry!' she smiled a strained smile and she began to work. Her best beef, vegetable, chicken and soup dishes both western and yoshoku style...and of course, desserts. And she had to make more desserts, as there will be THREE sweet tooth pigs, she thought fondly.

'Tsunami, are you decent?' Asari called out after two knocks.

'Eh no, I'm in my chef uniform, why?'

'...I just can't understand some of your notes in your room...'

'Ah that? I'll give you a copy of my knowledge memories before I go.' Tsunami promised him.

'I see...we could all use a copy...the most decent cook so far is Alaude and without him we're pretty much spending in eateries. Ahahahaha...'

Tsunami just shook her head and continued her work. The meats are being tenderized through Heat, while she begins chopping, slicing and dicing vegetables and making sauces, as well as desserts. By the time she finished, she took some for herself before re-arranging the food.

Soon, her last dinner in this era, is done.

She would then take a shower, and dress in her old school uniform while going to the rooftop to prepare more last gifts other than the notes in her room, as there are some things Asari just didn't understand...and so would everyone else, for that matter. Well, some of her words and terminology don't exist here yet. She began preparing her last gifts in fact. Knowledge aside, she intended on increasing their Flame Purity to sublime levels as hers with her magic. She has seven 'pearls' of her trigger in her possession, wherein only descendants with good hearts and a full understanding of responsibility can have access to similar powers and purity...effectively creating a time paradox in regards to her powers and how she got it.

Soon, they came to the roof with her legs being obscured by her long hair for their sake mostly.

'I guess this is goodbye, Tsunami.' said Giotto softly as surrounding Tsunami were seven balls of glowing white light.

'I suppose so guys.' said Tsunami as all of them received the light from her, causing their own powers to increase by several notches than what they were born with, and gaining understanding of the notes she left behind.

'This is...' Daemon gasped out as all of them glowed with their respective flame color as they all felt a new power within them.

'You made us stronger?' Asari gasped out as he could not believe what he is feeling.

'Your hard work may have paved a wide path to the future.' said Tsunami softly. 'But still, you can't do everything by yourselves. Learn to trust and let others in. They who share the same ideals as you.' With that, she took out Time, and a clock appeared above her and its image distorted into a swirl. 'Its been fun.' and she jumped into the swirl with the seven of them watching her leave.

'Well...you lost your chance to tell her, G.' said Asari softly.

'Its OK.' said G in resignation. 'Some things just aren't meant to be. She's meant for someone else in her era and I'm meant for someone else in our time. I guess this is fate.'

Due to the power they received, they had to retrain themselves all over again, while making Vongola strong. However, eight years later...a catalyst that led to the future happened.

Elena's death, Daemon's despair, and his descent into madness and obsession that led to him gaining the power of the Flame of Night, and doing all he could to make Vongola strong in his misinterpretation of Elena's wish out of grief while driving his friends away, blaming her death on Giotto when he made a choice to disband their organization and start over with new members when their members began working for their personal benefits and using Vongola in the wrong deeds, with Giotto sealing away their flames and Daemon making them and those who knew them forget their time with Vongola...and the attack happened when they were at their most vulnerable. The final straw, was the attack on the Simon Family masterminded by Daemon's indirect betrayal before being finally frank with everyone. To protect the Simon from Vongola...a Vongola Giotto no longer has control over, Giotto and Cozart's Family parted ways and lived in hiding, and Giotto never knowing where they are as a precaution, a decision that caused three childhood friends much grief, leading to a promise witnessed by the Vindice.

Most of the original seven went to Japan to start anew but it was impossible. The most they could do, was start families. But in the end, they could not leave Vongola alone as a result of Daemon's actions in Italy when he began anew with Ricardo, another Sky he found and was given Giotto's ring, but Ricardo was mostly under the Mist Guardian's spell Daemon practically reigned Vongola in the shadows, and 'Ricardo's' reign was so bloody and it went on even with his mysterious death, and Daemon's mysterious disappearance, but left behind his ring. Giotto, G, Alaude and Knuckle returned to Italy through Lampo's letters of reports with the former Lightning in possesion of the rings while Asari stayed behind to watch over their families when they were in their mid-forties.

Asari knew that Giotto's Family when he took on the name Sawada Ieyasu...the kanji he chose was coincidentally the same kanji as the one their old friend Tsunami has, the kanji only he alone knew...and he knew then...that she is Giotto's great-great-granddaughter and Giotto was none the wiser. Only he knew...and he protected their Japanese families, and trained the children, living in hiding with the Japanese Branch under his lead. He receives letters from his friends that they re-started Vongola, and Giotto had Alaude build CEDEF, and the rules of Vongola. Next thing Asari knew, his friends had second families in Italy and asked him to hide the Japanese Branch until their deaths. They also had to deal with World War I, too. His mission was to ensure all the families survive for the future to happen.

Asari founded Namimori Town, a place where they lived and hid in. Far away from the hotbeds of war in Japan. The town was built with the Sawada, Hibari, Sasagawa and Asari Families and thousands of refugees. They lived there in peace while the war went on, prospering and growing stronger. Asari took up painting and it took him ten years to be skilled enough to be able to paint Tsunami. He made several paintings of their old friend.

Age 77, 78, 79 and 80...Asari saw his five other friends once more...as old as he is and he was glad they survived the war. He joined them in Italy, bring the paintings with him, reminding the others of their time with their time-traveling friend where Giotto split up the rings into halves after sealing away the powers of the rings...one half in Vongola's possession...and the other half in CEDEF's possession.

Giotto's grandson Claudio di Vongola reigned as Vongola Terzo and his guardians are approved of, thus he and his family has the whole ring, but they had to prove themselves worthy to the imprints within the rings. The rings that contained copies of their wills and personalities. The day that Vongola regains its true form will be the day those rings will also show its true form, and bestow them with the true power of Vongola.

The Primo Generation then prepared for their retirement to Japan, to Namimori up to their deaths...with Asari finally telling Giotto the truth about their old friend. Giotto and G are in utter shock. Giotto never knew their ex-tutor was in fact his descendant and G was shocked that the girl he fell in love with is his best friend's relative and she would be born someday. Asari's theory was because the name Giotto chose was Tsunami's surname and coincidentally, he chose the same kanji as hers. Giotto was freaking out but he would not live to see her birth, but he wanted them to wear their rings for one last time to update their avatars. Then all of them moved away, giving back the rings and settled for their retirement with their japanese families. One by one, they passed on, and their ashes in the possession of their families. Resting in Peace...

All but one.

The restless soul of Daemon Spade committed taboo...through Tsunami's training and tutoring, he created the technique to essentially become a possessing spirit.

He is still devoted to making Vongola strong and powerful...and a spineless boss or a weak one often died 'young' into their post with CEDEF none the wiser. But CEDEF is mostly headed by the Japanese Families yet it welcomed all nationalities that are capable of Impartial Decision-making as is their role when Alaude created it.

After Claudio is his grandson Alberto. He was a chef when he was chosen by his grandfather on his deathbed when Claudio contracted a disease. Utterly dismayed, he tried his best to lead the famiglia but his bumbling caused Daemon to stage his death, leading his young son Adone. Unlike his father, Adone was raised to be capable when he, out of his many siblings, has Sky Flames. His reign lasted twelve years when a mission caused him to become a cripple in just his early thirties...thus his son Simora got the job. Simora is fond of hunting and games...and he made sure his children grew up enjoying the same things he did. His only child that was a Sky, was Fabio and their era was full of conflict.

World War II in fact. Simora lived long into his old age. He led the militaristic side of Vongola while he had the other half in Fabio's control to support those who went to war and protect Vongola's territory and interests. Fabio took over when his father was killed at age 23. By then, Fabio was married and by tradition, had several children in order to at least, have one Sky or hopefully, two. However, out of five, only Daniela is a Sky...and his youngest child revered Primo and his friend Tsunami as her idols when she read the family history, and her driving force after the war, was to change Vongola back to how it should be. She worked hard to get to her level of power that out of all descendants, she was the only one blessed with the spark of power Tsunami gave to Giotto. That power awakened...and she fought 'like Athena' to restore Vongola. But she was only halfway through when she retired wherein by then, her son 22 years old Timoteo took over for her when he found all six Guardians. She was 63 when she retired and began traveling the world with her Guardians.

Timoteo has three sons, all of whom Skies which was very rare in Vongola's History and seen as a boon...and also a spark of Deadly Conflict CEDEF was wary of. In Timoteo's reign, CEDEF Head was Sawada Ietsuna, also of Primo's blood but would rather stay in CEDEF. He urged Timoteo to keep a close eye on his sons for the sake of avoiding Internal Conflict, and to raise his boys well as Vongola is starting to regain its true form that Daniela started. Timoteo continued where his mother left off of, also gaining the same power as his mother. After Giotto, Daniela and Timoteo were the most powerful Vongola Bosses in Vongola's History.

However...

Daemon is fully aware that Timoteo's sons...are all no good. Weak-Flamed like their great-grandfather, and their mentality and attitude will weaken Vongola. He would let Timoteo live long until a worthy heir is born...and Timoteo made his first mistake in his reign. Timoteo is clearly a loyal man to his wife, yet a crazy lunatic came, claiming he once had her services, and a son was born of that job, and possessed the Sky Flames. She called 'their' son Xanxus. Xanxus was five years old yet has great control over his power. Timoteo took Xanxus in, if only to get the kid away from his crazy mother and for his safety. He raised and loved Xanxus in hopes he would recover from how his mother raised him and introduced him to his family. Xanxus grew up to be a genius, and is ambitious. By the time he is fifteen, he was the Varia Boss and definitely capable for the job!

However, upon seeing the hubris and arrogance of Timoteo's unwed sons, he looked into the Japanese Branch. Xanxus has no chance in hell of inheriting. Ietsuna's son Iemitsu is in College for BS Criminology in Japan, Tokyo and is to inherit his father's job as he spends one semester in Japan, and the other in Italy for his many years in education and training...and the only son with Sky Flames...but he found a girlfriend he liked. Takashina Nana. They hit it off...and married at 21 for Nana and for Iemitsu, he was graduated by then. They settled in Namimori with Nana pregnant with their first child.

They have a daughter, Tsunami.

For some reason, Daemon felt deja vu when Sawada Tsunami was born...he pored into the Asari Family History and he knew it.

Sawada Tsunami is in fact their tutor and Giotto's future great-great-grandchild and Daemon began counting the years. By the time Tsunami was twelve, it marks the 220 years backwards she was taken to their era. He watched her growth. For three years, Iemitsu worked hard, leaving Nana to raise their daughter alone and came back on Tsunami's third birthday, managing to 'bargain' five years of off-day so he could see their daughter grow.

In the meantime, Daemon discovered where the Simon Famiglia is posing as the Kozato Family.

He never once forgave Cozart because its his suggestion that led Giotto to disband Vongola that led to Elena's death. If he can't have revenge on Cozart himself, he can settle with his family! He caused the Flood of Blood Incident when Tsunami is seven years old...merely a month after Timoteo and Iemitsu agreed to seal away Tsunami because of her immense power and fearing enemies would find her and Nana by homing in on her. However when he got back, Tsunami began doing horribly in school, and incredibly clumsy to the point of hopeless he just can't believe this girl is his old friend once!

The bullying got so bad, Nana sent Tsunami to her relatives in Tokyo for Tsunami to recover from Trauma. She hoped so while she waged war with her daughter's school's faculty. Her relatives were the Kinomoto Family...and Kinomoto Touya is incredibly powerful at a young age that made him mature faster than his peers of similar age. He also noticed Tsunami's seal and removed it, freeing her, and she recovered in his watch. As she grew...she is indeed, their old friend. He watched her developments...

And he made the decision to cause the Cradle Affair, and began planning the deaths of Timoteo's sons. Enrico is shot in a party when Tsunami was ten...Massimo 'went missing' and found to have drowned to his death when found chained underwater in a public aquarium when she started Grade Six...and he's now planning how to get rid of Federico.

But there was more to Tsunami than meets the eye...he discovered the existence of magic and the Clow Cards. And the fact that Sakura is also capable of magic. However, Touya and Tsunami would rather the younger girl not in a dangerous mess, thus began collecting cards too...and then when she came to the shrine...her Grade Six year marked the 220th year mark.

He followed her to the shrine...


	14. Back to the Future

Back to the Future

While within the flow of time...

'Time...I will give you to that boy because I have a feeling Sakura will need you more in the future, but she cannot access you herself. I leave that task to that kid.' she told him. For now, they'll capture Return once we get out of here but where will you pitch camp? Eh? That clock tower I found you in? I suppose...but ensure that that boy earns your respect.' Tsunami mused as soon, she saw the exit to her time. "There!" she flew there while suppressing her aura and her cards' aura. She came out, startling her cousin and Shaoran. Kero was just as startled and hid behind Sakura.

'Tsunami-neechan?!' Sakura yelped as Tsunami came out, unconscious(she put herself to sleep) as Return materialized in the form of a black swirl.

'Sakura! That's Return's true form!' Kero cried as Sakura ran to the tree to confront it.

'Return to your true form! Clow Card!' Sakura commanded as she struck with her staff where a card-shaped glow formed, and captured Return...but the card went to Tsunami. 'Eh?'

'Tsunami must have done something to wherever she was taken...that something brought her back home somehow so I guess Return counted that as 'she defeated it'.' Kero mused thoughtfully. 'But she has no magic powers...you take it since she's your cousin.' he decided abruptly to their disbelief.

'EHHHH?!'

Needless to say, Sakura used Float to carry her cousin home.

When the kids are gone, Daemon Spade materialized.

'...this is getting more and more interesting.' he chuckled before following to the Kinomoto House to listen to Sakura and her...unusual friends.

'I wonder how Tsunami-neechan got out of there...good thing she could or how do we explain this to everyone if she couldn't come home ever again?' Sakura shuddered at the thought of it.

'That would be nightmarish indeed...and its a full moon tonight too, when Return is at its most powerful.' Kero told them grimly. 'The only other way is if you have a Time Card. You can use Time to halt the flow of time, effectively sending you back by having Time take you back home but given Time's nature, it'll cost a lot of magical energy...and for a normal human like Tsunami who found another way, going through time itself must be stressful she came out knocked out.' he said rather sympathetically. 'She'd need the whole night to recover and hopefully, all this is a dream for her!'

xxx

Kinomoto Residence, after Sakura snuck Tsunami in into her room, dressed her into pajamas...and she and Kero left quietly and quietly closed Tsunami's bedroom door. Once Tsunami was sure they're gone, she opened her eyes and snickered. She removed the spell in her pockets and took out Time to erase her name on the card. 'Time to go, Time. Have fun.' Time glowed and disappeared from her hand. 'And so, here we go with the cards again...' she sighed. 'Well, I had dinner in the past anyway, I can go without dinner tonight.' she locked her room quietly and decided to amuse herself with the books on her shelf...unaware a ghost is watching her.

xxx

He watched her for years, occasionally disappearing to do some jobs, and possessing Mist-Type bodies so he wouldn't die by replenishing his power. He witnessed her growth, bad times, good times and magical times.

Getting rid of Federico now will be good...she'll be an ideal, powerful heir for Vongola. And both Timoteo and Iemitsu know that already although they think that due to Tsunami's fib, she's a ghost/spirit hunter with her cousin...yeah right. As it is now, she's a powerful contender with strong feelings of loyalty to the organization due to how it began.

Well, given how he changed a few things...it won't be the Vongola she'd be expecting...and that Yamamoto boy...even though its dormant, his level is pretty good. And he somewhat resembles Asari as well...what with his maternal side being an Asari and he swore to protect her from her trauma. Humm...that's one thing that needs fixing...he'll observe Yamamoto's progress with her when she gets back after graduation.

Well, seriously. Tsunami's a confident, capable, powerful girl with her intelligence capable of her entering into that prestigious CLAMP Academy in Tokyo(but she chose to remain in Tomoeda-but she and her cousin, while going to their schools, peep on CLAMP Curriculums and mentally attend classes THERE too) but at Namimori all that flies out the window, and she becomes a scared little girl hiding behind Yamamoto!

Great, someone with enough power to destroy a mafia famiglia on her own, scared by a bunch of hometown kids.

xxx

Next day...

'Oy Tsunami, I heard you fainted around Tsukimine Shrine yesterday.' Touya asked Tsunami over breakfast. 'Are you sick?'

'No...I just don't feel well when I left school.' Tsunami said tiredly and pulling her act off.

'Maybe you shouldn't go to school today.' Sakura fretted. Her cousin just came out of Return after all!

'I agree...if you're feelin' off color, don't go today. I can tell the school you don't feel well.' Touya agreed.

'I guess...'

'Go on ahead kaijuu.' said Touya. 'I'll handle this.' he said, giving Sakura her bento.

'Un...' Sakura left after casting Tsunami a worried look. 'Ittekimasu!' When she was gone...

'OK, what really happened?' Touya asked her as he sat down with her.

'A new Clow Card, The Return took me to 220 years in the past...to Italy.' Touya's jaws dropped. 'I met seven guys in their late teens who also has unusual flames like me. One of them, Giotto has the same flames as me and he taught me what those flames are and what can they really do. Every human can awaken to flames, but they're choosing who to teach after learning and mastering their powers. They got the power from some lady named Sepira who gave them the Vongola Rings as a focus but I taught them how to access without a ring...they were a huge path to the future because they founded an organization for equal rights and justice fighting their corrupt society, hoping for change. It wasn't an easy fight for them too. They obtain requests from townspeople and they act on it because even the police there and the judicial system can be bought with money.' she said with a wince.

'If the government can't give justice...Vongola can with a spectacular expose too and the people love them and adore them a lot. Some don't like the Vongola so they often get attacked...which is why I trained them by the way...I was there for eight weeks before my time ran out.' she sighed. 'Truthfully, I have three hours equal to three months there. But Sakura and that boy came. So my time there is cut short.' she said wryly. 'I wish I could do more but as a result of less time, I left them a lot of notes instead.'

'And how when you can't speak Italian?'

'English.' Tsunami answered as if it says it all. 'Alaude knows English since his french hometown is close to Britain by a ship. Daemon and Lampo are wealthy nobles who can afford the education. Giotto, G, Asari and Knuckle learned English and French from them and they learned Japanese from Asari so they know four languages in total.'

'Ah.'

'Dammit, now I want to learn Italian...' Tsunami chuckled ruefully. 'Due to my presence there, they got a lot of English Practice. I'll tell you more about my time in Italy after school.'

'I'm holding you on that.' Touya grinned. 'Take care of the house and watch over that stupid stuffed animal if its here.'

'Hai.'

And so, Touya left, with Tsunami going upstairs to 'go to school' in CLAMP Academy...and keeping an eye on her young ward there.

xxx

CLAMP Academy...

Its an enormous school that comprises all levels of education and nurtures geniuses and cultivating japanese talents founded AND funded by the Imonoyama Zaibatsu. EVERYTHING is for free(for students only of course). Its also a self-sustaining, self-functional town with all facilities taken care of by experts who are also alumnus of CLAMP. When these geniuses graduate, they become a great contribution to society, although most of them end up working for the Imonoyama Zaibatsu's many companies afterward...it certainly explains their ridiculous wealth. To enter CLAMP, family, class and rank have no bearing. What only matters is talent and potential.

One of Tsunami's many 'jobs', is to be a Karate Instructor in this prestigious school so she's also working here, and nurtures many Karate Students here.

One of whom, Takamura Suoh. A fellow martial arts genius who is a 5th Dan Black Belt in Karate, but 3rd Dan in Judo, Aikido and Kendo with proficiency in Kyudo too. He's obliged to know these and more, as he's a child of a ninja clan. If not for Tsunami's existence, he wouldn't rise to higher in Karate.

CLAMP Campus, Karate Dojo...

'Shishou, I heard you skipped school today.' said Suoh as he fought with his instructor.

'Well, I was feeling off-color since last night up till around 2 today...maybe I'm just stressed since I felt better after sleeping for so long.' Tsunami smiled. 'Don't mind it. For now, focus on getting as high as you can before I graduate elementary and going back home to Namimori. Unlike me, you have the resources to reach Grand Master at a young age.'

'You could too if you went to CLAMP you know.' Suoh pointed out.

'I know that but I left mother alone for too long...she sent me to Tokyo to recover from my childhood.' said Tsunami with a sad smile. 'Before I became what I am today...I used to be a horrible no-good everyone at my old elementary school thought they can bully me because they have the privilege to, being better than me. The bullying got so bad mother was furious.' Suoh got taken aback by this. 'I was traumatized too she sent me to my relatives to recover while mother 'waged war' with my old school's faculty because it got really bad no counselor could help me back then, I was even on the verge of becoming a hikikomori. This is my fourth and final year in Tokyo now and mother's lonely and I feel I'm strong enough to go back to my hometown now I got smarts and skills to back myself up. Father works overseas and rarely makes phone calls but they still love each other. Father knows of the bullying so he comforts me too when he calls.'

'Oh...' Suoh deflated. 'So you really can't be in CLAMP because you'll go home?'

'Yeah. Mother gave up a lot of our mother-daughter bonding time so I'd recover with my relatives, I really should go home soon. Father could only make phone calls as it is, I can't be away from home too.'

After Karate Club...Tsunami goes to check on her young protege though said protege never knew of her. Well, its what magic can do, can it?

The protege is a young girl suffering from neglect and unhappy homes. Tsunami watches out for such children but only the best among these unfortunate children she could help by sending them to CLAMP School and stealing their papers away from their parents, and influencing these kids to leave for a brighter future by influencing the urge to leave and find a better life with her magic. Touya also does his own share as well. But they can't save everyone. They can only save who could be saved. Tsunami sends children to teenagers to CLAMP, Touya deals with the Judicial System by 'giving them' leads to cases of troubled kids and teens who could not be whisked away to CLAMP.

However, unlike the many children Tsunami sent, this one also possesses flame powers which is why Tsunami influenced her activities of choice after school. But for now, she just made the girl study like crazy and still study more, getting high grades, reach her own peak potential, and is now one of the strongest Sojutsu Fighters, and most skilled Acrobat, Parkour, Computer User and Digital Arts among her peers while taking other extra-curricular activities necessary for self-sufficiency. She now enjoys typical CLAMP life. She grew up disciplined, sophisticated and graceful, lot of friends, free everything, and CLAMP's penchant for fun and partying and she has access to free resources as is her right as a student of CLAMP. Her...mother is now the least of her worries and this girl now lives in a dormitory in the campus.

Her name is Awayuki Nagi.

And now that Tsunami discovered the truth about flames, she looked at Nagi's powers and what type she is.

Nagi is a Mist Flame User...so Tsunami began implanting suggestions, and let Nagi flourish on her own, while casting a barrier so no other Flame User can find her unless that person is in dire need of help...or if her powers got so strong she was able to make contact with anyone who doesn't mean her harm. This year, she is in Grade 5...and painfully aware that her mother cares more for her career than how her daughter is doing, so she made sure to send anonymous letters to Imonoyama Nokoru and the Chairwoman to protect Nagi if the mother decided that her daughter is profitable and useful all of a sudden if she gets wind of her daughter's feats and accomplishments in CLAMP Campus. The mother IS a famous actress and celebrity who loved her career and social standing more than her family, and a self-centered, conceited woman.

The Chairwoman also has knowledge of troubled but gifted teens sent to CLAMP thus CLAMP now makes it a point to investigate Japan for troubled, but talented children the campus can 'take in'.

After six o'clock, Tsunami went to a shop when rumors started about cards that sells like hotcakes for good luck in whatever were they for. Piano, Cooking...and when she looked, the back designs are just like clow cards!

She found the Shot and took it with her immediately, after Arrow told her that Shot is a card under Firey which means...its personality is not-so-nice. She quickly sealed it with her name and that's that!

'So you found this in that new shop?!' Touya grimaced as Tsunami showed him the card while in a barrier.

'Yeah. Arrow told me that Shot activates if its given a target. Even an ordinary human can use it as long as Shot has some power itself. Its extremely fast and highly accurate and a tough opponent for those kids. Good thing I found it first or Sakura-chan might finally come home with injuries.' she shivered. Touya didn't like the idea either.

'Anyway, trade with me?' Touya asked her. 'I want Shot, I'll give you Mist.'

'OK. But what for?'

'The Final Judgment...and our offensive cards so far is Fight, Arrow and Shot under the command of that stupid stuffed toy.' Touya snarked.

'So you want to take the heirship from Sakura-chan?'

'Aa.'

'Alright...when the final card is sealed, I'll give you my cards too.' Tsunami offered before smiling. 'You just want to keep him close, you naughty, sneaky...' she giggled playfully as Touya turned scarlet.

'T-that's not it!' he yelped in protest.

'Sure, and pigs fly!' Tsunami scoffed. 'Anyway, Time will awaken soon so cast protection on yourself so our actions won't be rewinded until he's caught. Just be sure to do perfect acting on your part.'

* * *

Cards in Possession

Tsunami: Rain, Song, Illusion, Arrow, Mist

Touya: Wood, Shot, Fight, Loop, Sleep, Libra, Wave, Through

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float, Erase, Glow, Move, Little, Mirror, Maze, Return

Shaoran: Thunder, Time


	15. The Secret

The Secret

There's a stir in Tomoeda Elementary School.

Sawada Tsunami is on a month-off leave for CLAMP Campus as she would be supervising Karate there while attending classes she would miss...while wearing her Tomoeda Uniform.

'Wow...Tsunami-neechan's leaving in a...limousine!' Sakura gasped out as the whole class watched from their window. 'I can't believe it!'

'She'll be in CLAMP for a month, right?' Tomoyo blinked owlishly. 'That super-elite school?'

'Yeah...she's there for work.' said Sakura. 'She is to give the Karate Club an intensely-difficult training camp!' she giggled. 'If only those poor people know what she's got in store for them...she has really high standards because she really loves Karate.' she shivered. 'Its scary! She told us of how she'll do it...I think I fell asleep at 2 am yesterday...'

'So its that scary?' Meilin asked her.

'Yeah. Its Boot Camp I tell you: CLAMP Style Boot Camp and she's worse than a Sergeant McBrutus!'

At the Academy in one of their largest halls...

'Er, Sawada-san, can they survive your obstacle courses?' Imonoyama Nokoru asked Tsunami worriedly as all Chairmans of each school divisions are present, along with Martial Arts Instructors, people who are interested(which is practically the whole school anyway), and the School Board. Those who didn't manage to secure a seat watch elsewhere with all TV Screens active.

'Of course. I gave them all I have in teaching, but however its up to the practitioners who must make sure they keep up in skill and studies. If they studied and trained diligently, they will pass my training courses with full marks. I, with your help, created obstacle courses that follow the five-star and circle pattern of the school thus the martial artists are obliged to pass the five points twice as a result, but following different paths.' she said. 'With this, we can root out our brightest generation.'

At the starting line, there are at least, 250 people participating from various martial arts clubs.

'Well, aren't YOU participating too?'

'Nope. Otherwise I'll end up giving them the easy ways to survive my course and it wouldn't be training now would it?'

Needless to say, these 250 people suffered A LOT in a marathon that lasted a day, and the checkpoints are kind enough to give them chilly fruit juices too for a drink. And every three or five minutes, there's traps and other gimmicks that they must fight off, using their martial arts skills!

Takamura Suoh, Awayuki Nagi(to Tsunami's delight), fifteen middle schoolers, fifteen high schoolers, ten college students and five from Graduate School.

Tsunami was pleased to see that most of them, came from the Karate Club and her secret protegee passed.

Needless to say she re-grilled the Karate Club. Again.

So did other instructors who were not too happy that there's very few people who made it to the course. Particularly one angry Sojutsu club as there's only one survivor. Tsunami also built a Parkour Course for a newly-built Parkour Club. The Beginner Course is in the Kindergarten Section, the Intermediate Section is by the High School Section. The Advanced Section is by the Elementary Section. The Intense Section is by the Graduate School Division. The Expert Section is by the Junior High Area and the Master Level is near the park. The requirements to enter this club is if you knew acrobatics and gymnastics to survive this club with strong legs and a great sense of balance.

Tsunami managed to secure an ID for Touya and Yukito to come and go if they wished while Tsunami, a part-time employee, does not even need an ID to enter the campus, she freely goes in as herself!

Not only that, she also sends her friend something to do as well while in Namimori to further and better his own education. She sent him material on many subjects needed to learn as Yamamoto also has a high purity in flame, it just isn't active yet. Kendo is not enough as an extra-curricular activity. They exchange mail and snail mail too as Yamamoto does not have home internet access...and he's now learning English, Italian, Computer Skills, Visual and Digital Art Skills, Cooking Skills, Survival Skills, Acrobatic and Gymnastic Training along with intense physical and muscular training which he found fun and challenging...even Detective Skills!

His father also approves since his grades are so high that being friends with her isn't so bad that he didn't mind spending money on the extra-curriculars!

xxx

Its been a month now, and its winter. Tsunami also returned home to Tomoeda Elementary...with a present for the school. An updated Computer Classroom with Curriculum to match, and said Computer Curriculum is divided into four to get everything done faster, as well as an updated Music and Art Classes before Winter Vacation came.

So did Graduation Rehearsals so she now has less time for work.

'Its getting closer, Tsunami.' said Touya as in Tsunami's bedroom, she was erasing her names on her cards, and giving it to Touya.

'Yeah...it'll be spring soon and also, graduation.' Tsunami smiled ruefully as she gave hi her cards. 'I'll miss Tokyo and I'll definitely miss the fun I had here. Namimori's utterly boring in comparison.' she said, resting her chin on her hands with her elbows on the table for support.

'I suppose so but Tsunami...your hair is way too long now!' Touya groused as Tsunami's hair is close to reaching her ankles. 'When will you at least, cut half of it off?!' moreover, she spends two bottles of shampoo in just a week!

'Hummm...never?'

'That's impractical! Chop some of that off! Even the faculty will ask you to!'

And he wasn't kidding.

The faculty, seeing her hair length asked her to go get a haircut or she may trip on it onstage...

So she did. But she only cut off enough that her hair reached only above her knees now.

A day before graduation day however...

She got quite the surprise.

Not just her parents, but Yamamoto too!

'Papa! Takeshi-kun too!' Tsunami gasped out happily as that was what she saw when Fujitaka called her to come downstairs as there are people to see her. 'But what about YOUR graduation?!' Tsunami sputtered out at her only friend.

'Oh, mine's further in, close to the new school year but yours sure is early!' Yamamoto exclaimed in astonishment. 'Its in the second week of March!'

'Well that's how we roll.' Tsunami chirped. 'At least we'll get to see each other's graduation!'

'Haha! That's true!'

'Well, we'll be spending a night here!' Nana giggled. But this was also one day Tsunami dreaded. Her bags are already packed because after graduation...she would be going home to Namimori with her family. And actual celebration will be at home. She would graduate a Valedictorian too.

A Valedictorian with connections to CLAMP, Tokyo MPD and various Karate Dojos in Tokyo, and part-time vigilante.

Meanwhile...at the school auditorium...

Don Timoteo di Vongola is there with all his guardians, watching the school graduation ceremony of their last heir...and from the upper floors, Giotto and his five Guardians watched while Daemon was watching elsewhere, considering he betrayed his friends after all.

'I still can't believe she's my great-great-granddaughter...' Giotto chuckled weakly. It was easy to spot Tsunami due to her power. The Opening Declaration begun, followed by the National Anthem.

'I had my suspicions when you chose the same surname and kanji writing as hers...due to avoiding trouble in time, I was the only one to know her surname and how it's spelled. I never told you guys.' said Asari. 'When she stayed with us, you two easily hit it off and when you chose that surname, I knew then that she's your descendant...and when Vongola became a Mafia Famiglia as we witnessed in our rings...her name is on the Vongola Family Tree known only to the bosses of Vongola and CEDEF for safety's sake.'

'Well, we're in her era now...living for so long in our rings while the real us passed on.' said Knuckle. 'But our imprints are forever here to watch over the family and to protect these rings, along with the imprint of the other bosses and guardians who succeeded us...'

'But we're the only ones who can materialize out here as a nice perk.' Lampo grinned. 'We can go out anytime we want without the famiglia knowing. Hehe!'

Soon...after the certificates and honors are given...out of all students, Tsunami has the most honors and certified accomplishments...in gold medals...which caused the hall to erupt in whisperings...because _she has so many_.

'Really?! I'm so proud!' Giotto wailed with comical waterfall tears while biting a part of his cloak.

'W-wow...she's THAT good in school?!' G squawked out in disbelief while Alaude looked approving.

'She has to be considering how **she** taught **us** in some skills we lack.' Lampo deadpanned. Indeed, she left them notes, some of her power and how to understand the notes she left behind. It was what made them successful and resilient...until that day.

Soon, the Principal gave his speech...and its time for the Graduation Song accompanied by the Choir Club. The song is somewhat of a tearjerker and an inspiring song. Once the ceremony was over, they continued watching.

'Asari, that one looks like one of yours.' Alaude pointed at Yamamoto as this got Asari excited.

'Where?!'

Down below...

'Whoa, I hope our ceremony is just as good!' Yamamoto grinned as Tsunami joined her family. 'I mean, our graduation practice doesn't really hold much meaning in it.' he sighed. 'But your ceremony packs a punch.'

'Well, we take things seriously here.' said Touya. 'Because its formal stuff in Tokyo. With CLAMP nearby, we have to take things seriously too.'

'CLAMP?' Yamamoto blinked.

'I work for them as a part-time Karate Instructor and Trainer so I've been there.' said Tsunami. 'Its a prestigious elite, self-sustaining and functioning campus and small town. Your only requirement is your talent and potential and you're in. For students only, everything is for free and up for grabs as long as you maintain your grades to elite level and taking minimum of at least three extra-curricular activities and excel in it that even Kindergarteners can even plan a luxurious party or a wedding if asked to. All resources to raise elites and geniuses are there and security is top-notch. They're also famous for nearly-non-stop partying and events, too and everything is so over-the-top that working for them got me pretty much desensitized to how they work. If they planned contests, even the prizes are just as insane. There was once a Quiz Game and the prize is a round-the-world trip.' she giggled. 'The stuff I'm sending you by e-mail is actually CLAMP-style curriculum for their extra-curricular activities.'

'Ehhhh?!'

'We've been there too.' said Touya. 'And dad works there as a University Professor.' Sakura glanced at her father who was smiling while nodding.

'What the heck are you doing in CLAMP, oniichan?!' Sakura gasped in disbelief.

'Ah that? Tsunami managed to get me and Yuki Guest IDs to get into that huge campus if only for their Parkour Club she helped build and those courses are insane and to think we're at the Beginner Course!' said Touya with a shiver. That revelation surprised Iemitsu. Tsunami helped create a Parkour course that her cousin thinks is insane? 'And as we're not students there, we pay for our time obviously.' he shrugged.

'Hoeeee...'

'Oh shush, you benefit too anyway!' Tsunami scoffed.

'I'm seriously redefining sanity in my dictionary with how you designed the courses and training regime. All CLAMP did was build the course to your specifications!'

'Really Tsu-chan?' Iemitsu blinked. 'You designed it?'

'Yep. I still have the blueprints the Chairlady patented for me so nobody can plagiarize my design.' said Tsunami. 'They like it, particularly the Takamura Clan! They even asked me to build a harder one just for them I'm not sure who's more nutty.' The two families sweatdropped.

xxx

'Whoa, we so look alike...but his skin is darker than mine and his nose shape is a bit different.' Asari mused thoughtfully. 'I wonder if all of us have our look-alikes? Tsunami-chan would have the same hair as Giotto but she grew it long we can't tell.'

'Actually I can.' Giotto deadpanned. 'Remember the Cradle Affair and Timoteo visited the Sawadas when she was eight?' the others nodded. 'Her hair is short back then and her hair spiked the same way...Timoteo even has the photos!'

'EHHHH?!'

'She's really my descendant as all japanese children of mine inherited my unfortunate hair while my italian descendants are luckier.' Giotto pouted. 'Its just incredible sometimes.'

'It'll be totally interesting if we have mini-mes that look like us.' said Knuckle. 'I can't wait! Its been a while since we last saw our Japanese Relations after all.'

'Tsunami is the last heir after Federico went missing and they have yet to find him.' said Alaude. 'We'll get our chance soon enough.' and they vanished.

xxx

'So that's Iemitsu's daughter Tsunami.' Ganauche III grinned. 'She's quite the young accomplished beauty isn't she?'

'She's a league of her own, given what we're finding out recently.' said Visconti. 'What do you think, Nono?'

'If you ask me I just can't get my mind off the paintings in the mansion.' said Schnitten. 'Don't you guys see anything familiar?'

'Familiar?' Coyote raised an eyebrow.

'The painting of a girl painted by Ugetsu Asari. They look eerily similar.' Schnitten told them. 'Same name, same face and she's a special person to the founders. She might have reincarnated as Iemitsu's kid, don't you think?'

xxx

At the Kinomoto House...

'This is it, Tsunami-san.' said Fujitaka as Tsunami's bags are downstairs, containing her shoes and clothes. 'We enjoyed having you with us.'

'Thank you for having me, ojisan, Touya, Sakura-chan.' Tsunami bowed.

'Aa. Thanks for taking care of Tsunami after...y'know...' said Iemitsu awkwardly. 'Hearing about it from my wife just makes me mad but time with you healed her well. I'm grateful.' he said with a bow.

'We know, Iemitsu-san.' Fujitaka smiled. 'No child should endure what she did. But she's fully OK now.' he reassured the blonde half-foreign man.

'Touya, you better have crossed the finish line while I'm gone OK?' Tsunami grinned.

'What finish line are you talking about?' Touya blinked owlishly while Tsunami twirled as she made a dramatic swoon.

'Why the finish line to the fourth base of bliss of course! I do like the idea of a new addition!' she said as Touya, fully-understanding choked while going red. Iemitsu, seeing the reactions made him sputter. His daughter is only thirteen, how does she know these things?!

'Let me strangle you at least once!' with that the chase was on with Tsunami squealing while laughing at his expense.

'Eh?!' Iemitsu, Nana, Yamamoto and Fujitaka blinked as Touya chased Tsunami around the house.

'...Only Tsunami-neechan can rile up oniichan like that.' Sakura said, sweatdropping. 'She knows something about him I don't so I can't tease him either!' she pouted. 'What does she know that I don't? Tousan do you know?'

'Unfortunately I don't either...' Fujitaka laughed weakly. 'But it must something be truly interesting if she can rile him up. He usually has a cool head while teasing _you_.' Sakura flinched as if struck. 'Alright you two, break it up~' he called out, clapping his hands once. Tsunami stuck her tongue at Touya who just grumbled as they stopped.

And so, in the car...

'Ne ne Tsu-chan, what were you teasing Touya about earlier?' Iemitsu could NOT help but be curious.

'Well...Touya has someone he fell really hard for since middle school~I approve of that person too since that person makes Touya really happy.' she giggled. 'I wouldn't mind that person as a cousin-in-law but he doesn't have the guts to confess yet.'

'Ooh really? What's her name?!' Nana squealed happily.

'Oh, his name is Tsukishiro Yukito.'

'His?' Yamamoto blinked with her parents. 'Don't you mean 'her'?'

'I meant 'his'. He's a guy you know.'

'EHHHHHH?!'

'This is him.' said Tsunami, taking out an obviously stolen shot of two high school boys. 'I know it was love when Touya took him home once and the way he looked at him...its just too cute...Tsukishiro-san is super-dense though...'

'Heee...he's pretty cute I really don't blame Touya-kun.' Nana mused thoughtfully. 'But there won't be a grandchild anytime soon for Fuji-kun.'

'Meh, Sakura-chan can give the grandkids.'

'You mean you're OK with two guys?' Iemitsu blinked.

'Love is love, papa.' Tsunami winked. 'Gender and age really don't matter and there's no helping it. Its just society's rules being too biased that makes things harder.'

'She's right Iemitsu...Fuji-kun was a rookie teacher when he married his high school wife.' Nana told her husband. 'They had it real hard due to how people judged them at first but still they were able to be happy by not caring what others think. They're really strong. Maybe Touya-kun and Yukito-kun will be the same but their fight will be a lot harder for sure...'

'No kidding there, I wonder what Fujitaka will think and do when his son outs himself.' Iemitsu said wryly. 'But Tsu-chan is fully-supportive.'

'Of course. I've been teasing him for it after all.'

* * *

Cards in Possession

Touya: Wood, Shot, Fight, Loop, Sleep, Libra, Wave, Through, Create, Rain, Song, Illusion, Arrow, Mist

Sakura: Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float, Erase, Glow, Move, Little, Mirror, Maze, Return. Sweet, Big

Shaoran: Thunder, Time, Dash, Freeze


	16. Invitation to Conflict

What if because Tsunami has a stronger will and pure heart, Hikaru was bypassed in favor of her by Princess Emeraude? This author reminds you it's still a CCSxMKRxKHR X-Over

* * *

Invitation to Conflict

Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunami, 13 years old...who certainly did not look 13 in body.

She's a very-developed 13 due to magic at 5'4. She's slim and slender with a shapely pair of toned arms, butt and legs, and quite...stacked where it counted. But only enough to exceed her peers in middle school which she ensured, but prevented growth of until she's 15. Her long hair is still left the way it is. Long as ever, shiny, silky and vibrant. She was only shorter than Yamamoto and she's easily the most attractive girl in school due to her looks and height.

But she still clung onto him for dependency that she made sure they're in the same damn class.

Both did well in school, considering Tsunami tutors Yamamoto to get high grades. Thus Yamamoto has no problems. With her tutoring, he was easily at the same league as her in grades come Summer and Second Semester on their last year in Elementary. Along high 90's. This was because while in his Elementary School, in reality his mind is in a CLAMP Classroom, sharing the same classes as Imonoyama Nokoru's class after a summer of nightly having him catch up to years of CLAMP Curriculum from Kinder to their current year in sleep and have it fixed in memory that he'll never forget. Thus he gets prime education himself and can easily answer a teacher's question when called in his actual classroom. He was also linked to an Iaijutsu Club as his father teaches him Kendo and the Family Art at home.

But by going to CLAMP mentally, Yamamoto learned how to be gentlemanly, competent, and capable. Its not the school for geniuses for nothing! Yamamoto was no genius, he learns quickly, as he had the proper motivations that he should be as competent as his charge. They also take school off days just so they can go to CLAMP every time there's a 'party'. But they cannot Teleport in. They only teleport to Tokyo, and go there the proper way to avoid unwanted questions as CLAMP has more security than a Government Office. Yamamoto got to enjoy CLAMP Festivals and how 'over-the-top' they are. He also got to meet her students all of whom, deeply respect her! He was also introduced to her secret protegee, Awayuki Nagi who is also aware of the supernatural as she is trained by her mentor in her powers. Nagi also enjoyed the benefits of magic Tsunami granted for herself as well but with Nagi being soon-to-be-twelve, she was only 5'1 in height.

As far as anyone knows, CLAMP is a prestigious educational institution located near Tokyo on its own man-made island 3.2 kilometers in width. Home to over 10,000 students, faculty and staff in 5 divisions, along with educators and staff, CLAMP Gakuen is one of the foremost schools in Japan, if not the world. Education is open to rich and poor, so long as they show substantial talent, making this school and student body culturally diverse. This is why Tsunami and Touya exploited their powers in helping the unfortunate but talented go to this school. CLAMP Gakuen was founded in 19XX by the Imonoyama zaibatsu and is 100% privately funded. The elevator system ensures that all students at CLAMP are spared from the horror of entrance examinations for their entire academic career. The education standard is stellar that Student Councils are capable of running the school themselves and make decisions the School Board in any school usually makes!

Then upon arriving to Namichuu, they were _still_ connected to a CLAMP Classroom. Not that their families knew that...hence Nana's daughter and Tsuyoshi's son gets prime education. Due to Tsunami's grudge of her bad memories in this town, she doesn't even trust namimori teachers here as no adult bothered to truly help her before. Not that they knew that.

By Prelims, they have Top Grades.

In Class, they're popular for their looks, academic and athletic abilities. When quizzes and exams are returned, they often have perfect grades. In recitation, their ability to speak English was unhindered.

Yamamoto-papa is very happy. Before meeting Tsunami, Yamamoto's grades were typical that of a normal boy's. Average and below average marks. But since earning a good friend, his grades shot up that Yamamoto Tsuyoshi has no worries about his son's schooling anymore. In fact, when his son came home with his Prelim Grades, he gave the Sawadas a free platter of sushi of their preference out of joy.

This was to the observation of a certain Hitman who got informed about his new student.

Ties with the supernatural with her cousin and retired 'muscle' of the Spirit-Hunting Duo, but her cousin continues the work with some familiars(spirits they caught). Tsunami is also very well-versed with Combat that her fighting ability is superhuman, garnering high praise from Lal Mirch and knowing how to use her flames(but unaware of her heritage), and is a very well-respected student-instructor in CLAMP Academy as a Karate Instructor being 5th Dan, and has the license to go after petty criminals in Tokyo, but a license she forfeited on her own choice, but kept her Dan Rank status and privileges.

So all Reborn had to worry about now, is information about, and managing Vongola and understanding how it works.

He observed.

His new student is a very attractive girl with a figure to match. She'll be a beauty when she grows up for sure and he wouldn't mind dating her if only two monsters weren't behind her back: _Timoteo and her Father_.

He had no idea there's a third and fourth monster to watch out for who will only come out when things go south.

Since she and Yamamoto are aware of the supernatural, it's OK to show himself before them.

'Yo!' he greeted.

Tsunami's expression spoke volumes with her eyes alone.

'Tsuna?' Yamamoto frowned as Tsuna was wary of this baby...with good reason.

'Yamamoto...look.' Tsunami snapped her fingers to let Yamamoto see a tall, dark and handsome foreign adult in a suit and fedora causing him to gape. 'I don't know who and what you are but what do you want?'

'I'm here to make a Mafia Donna out of you, Tsunami.'

Tsunami freaked out.

Mafia Donna...of WHAT?!

'WHICH FAMILY?!'

'Vongola.'

She relaxed. Yet another thing that caused Reborn to raise an eyebrow.

'Phew.' "If it was any famiglia, I'm gonna send this guy packing!"

'Er Tsuna, you seem kinda calmed down when he said Vongola...' Yamamoto pointed out. 'But he said Mafia Donna, remember?' he reminded her with a nervous emphasis on the title.

'I don't know why but I calmed down upon hearing that name.' Tsunami smiled her lie. Reborn thought its in her blood. And with her power, her Hyper Intuition is much stronger than a typical Vongola. 'If it was any other name I would have roasted this guy and dump him in Mt. Fuji.' she said wryly. 'I follow my instinct and it never led me wrong since I came to Tokyo.'

'I hope so because this feels like some shonen manga where an unwitting civilian becomes some big time heir to a conglomerate they had no idea they're related to.' Yamamoto remarked wryly. 'And these crazy things happen in Tokyo a lot!' he cried as he pointed out. Reborn snorted in amusement. Is that what its like for the Japanese?

'I'm used to crazy stuff, my previous job is just as crazy remember?'

'Ehhh...'

And so...

'Now then,' said Tsunami as they were in her room, soundproofed. 'Tell me about Vongola.' Tsunami asked Reborn, hoping for current affairs that Giotto followed through. 'After you tell me who you are and who sent you, and why am I inheriting a Mafia Famiglia.'

'In reverse order, you are the last heir left after your predecessor's sons are all killed. You're related to Vongola through your father.' Tsunami and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

'It's official, your life is something out of a shonen manga now and you're really living in it.' Yamamoto sweatdropped. 'And for all I know I'll be in it too given how the pattern works!'

'Zannen. And why and what way is my father involved?'

'He's the leader of CEDEF, the External Advisor of Vongola. Normally he has no power other than being an Advisor but when Vongola's in a crisis, he gains power to keep Vongola afloat until the Crisis ends. Other than that, he works as the Head of an Intelligence Network. He is also a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, Giotto which makes you qualified through your parentage.'

"THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!" Tsunami inwardly screamed and exploded as she compared Giotto and her father's looks in aghast while calm outside.

'As for who sent me, Vongola Nono sent me, Reborn to be your tutor to inherit Vongola as his sons are well...unavailable.' Reborn sighed. 'You're a secret hidden heir nobody knows about and we'll keep it that way until you're ready.'

'So much for working in an Oil Field!' Tsunami harrumphed. 'And does mama know?!'

'She doesn't. In the case of the mafia world, ignorance is truly bliss.' Reborn told her. 'There are Mafia Laws set to protect innocents who don't know anything so mafia affairs stay mafia affairs. So even if there's chaos, she will be alright as long as she knows nothing.' he reassured her. 'Vongola History can wait a bit and management of the Family.'

'That's good news...' said Tsunami in relief. 'But its legal for me to roast anyone who attacks, right?'

'Of course, as long as it's justified with concrete proof. Our first lessons will be Mafia Laws, shall we?'

On his first week in the Sawada Residence, because of Tsunami's stellar grades, he could not come in as tutor. So he comes as a Homestay Guest.

Tsunami expressed a desire to learn Italian so why not?

She also already has her first subordinate who is in the know, and a...swordsman.

Reborn tested Yamamoto and he's pretty good for his age.

From afar, Daemon approves. He knows full well how strong Tsunami is, the issue now are her subordinates. Can she raise them to be strong?

Come to think of it, he looks like an Asari who spent too much time in the sun...

xxx

A week later...

A white-haired but effeminate-looking version of G arrived in town. Bad boy in appearance and even a smoker at a young age!

'Hummm...come to think of it, that moron was in love with her before she left for home.' the ghost mused thoughtfully. Reborn introduced Tsunami and Yamamoto to Gokudera who wanted proof he is assigned to a strong boss...

No problems there actually. Gokudera's choice of fighting style made him extremely incompatible against Tsunami even without her powers. She gave Gokudera CLAMP Academy Education as apparently, he ran away from home at age 8 and vanished, and then re-appeared to be an active Mafioso. So Tsunami gave him what he's missed, just so they can now attend Middle School lessons, and trained him in Karate in regards to conditioning and would actually teach him skills after New Year's Eve. Gokudera became their second friend and Gokudera learned to wean off his 'bad boy' attitude, calmed down and became competent and joined the school's Top Notchers among first years.

By the end of the First Semester, there's many accomplishments as noted by Reborn.

xxx

Italy...

Timoteo was pleased.

Tsunami and Yamamoto learned Italian from Reborn, as well as Mafia Laws and Consequences, the Vindice, Vendicare and their many charges, and known famous faces in the Mafia World, things Smoking Bomb already knows, thus Tsunami trains him in Karate every after school. Then there's the fact that they 'mentally' go to CLAMP School classes instead of listening to Namimori Teachers, AND teleporting to Tokyo just to attend a CLAMP School Festival and parties!

Stuff in that school are SO over-the-top run and managed by eccentric geniuses, and Tsunami is just as eccentric. That, and she had her boys taste her Basic Parkour Course. But come Summer Vacation...she WILL put them through the wringer in Parkour!

xxx

For one Gokudera Hayato...since becoming one of Tsunami's subordinates, he received one heck of a schooling and one heck of a training, as well as learning his new boss has supernatural connections and powers. She went to see his apartment and his lifestyle condition. Since quitting being a Freelancer upon called on by Reborn to become her Subordinate, that means his income is put to a halt, and she taught him how to spend wisely...after putting into his head CLAMP education where he was knocked out for a week under her magical 'treatments'. That included cooking lessons and knowing domestic skills, so he could train more now that the brains department has been taken care of. He was also forbidden from smoking and using dynamite for his safety as well as keeping his wallet intact.

Every day, his regime was waking up early to make his own breakfast and bento. But after school, he and Yamamoto would go to her house to train in her backyard. Dinner provided with time for homework, if any. After homework, Gokudera would deal with Karate Conditioning, and Yamamoto doing Iaido while connected to CLAMP Academy's Iaido Club for until 7 pm. And he's practicing with a wooden bokken that was hollow inside filled with lead that's three times heavier than a normal katana. And he trains in with with both his arms so he can be ambidextrous with a sword. On weekends, Yamamoto stays home to practice his sword attacks on dummies, leaving him with Juudaime alone and training under her steady watch in his progress while she learns from Reborn about the Mafia.

She's a licensed trainer with patents after all and would warn him if his body's at his limits.

When the boys are tired/made a wrong move that ends with a pulled muscle or a sprain, they have the privilege of _using her lap as a pillow_ , while she heals muscular weariness and exhaustion before they go back to work. But if Nana was looking, she pretends to give them massages as Nana _has no idea her daughter and nephew can do magic_.

Ahhh that lap is so soft...and to think Reborn gets to sit in it a lot!

Gokudera was inwardly squealing that he has a good boss who gave a damn about her subordinates when most bosses _don't_.

xxx

Come finals of First Semester however, there is something that Tsunami has heard from Touya about.

The Final Judgment.

Tsunami got a phone call from Touya regarding the last card, Earthy with Sakura chasing after it and if she's interested in watching.

'...hey, are you guys interested in watching the Final Judgment?' Tsunami grinned out her suggestion.

'Final Judgment? Of what?'

'Takeshi, it turns out that they're _a set of 52 cards_.' Tsunami shuddered. 'I wonder who's the moron who got the grand idea to create a deck of magical sentient cards who create mischief based on their ability...and leave said cards around for a ten year old to accidentally release!' she grumbled. 'I told Touya to ask his cards what happens if all of them are gathered and sealed back...and he said the Second Guardian will come out to judge who's worthy to be the new Master.'

'Second Guardian?' Reborn frowned.

'When Sakura accidentally released the cards, Keroberos, the Sun Guardian came out. His duty is the Appointer.' Tsunami began her explanation. 'But the final call lies in Yue, the Moon Guardian. He will decide who's worthy to be the next master and it may possibly override Keroberos' choice. Keroberos chose Sakura since to him, she was the only magical person around. What the idiot didn't know, Touya and I are just that good at masking ourselves. To protect Sakura and have her have little to do with dangerously-mischievous spirits, Touya and I went card-hunting while they're still inactive. We got some on our own and to seal them, we wrote our names on the bottom the cards, effectively making us their masters. But when I graduated Elementary a few months ago, I forfeited my ownership and talked with my cards who's OK with having Touya as their new master. Then again, even if the Final Judgment came, I cannot inherit.'

'Eh?! Why not?!' Gokudera gasped out. 'It would've been cool to have them!'

'Their creator Clow Reed is a Sorcerer who possesses both Light and Dark Magical Alignments to balance the powers of the cards. Effectively emphasized with him creating the Guardians who represent Light and Dark respectively with a half each of the deck under their command.' Tsunami continued.

'Keroberos and Yue, right?' Reborn mused.

'Hai. Only his bloodline or magicians with the rare possession of both alignments can inherit the cards. I'm a pure Fire alignment therefore pure light. I cannot be their master.' Tsunami shook her head. 'Time-san told me that much. Sakura's source of magic are Stars. That's still Light and Dark. Touya's alignment is Earth that experiences Light and Darkness so he still qualifies. His alignment is reason why he's so powerful since he was a kid.'

'That's a shame...it would be real neat for Vongola to have them.' Reborn sighed. 'So who are the contenders for the cards?'

'Three people. Sakura, Touya, and Li Xiaolang. Lessee...to defeat Yue, cards under Keroberos' command must be used against him. Dark-based magic will not work on him.' said Tsunami. 'In Sakura's possession is Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Jump, Silent, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Float, Erase, Glow, Move, Little, Mirror, Maze, Return, Sweet, Big, Firey, Voice, Lock, and the pair cards Light and Dark. This pair is also the strongest cards in the deck _and must be sealed as a pair_. And Touya would let her catch Earthy, the final card. In Touya's possession is a mix of both our collections. Wood, Shot, Fight, Loop, Libra, Sleep, Wave, Through, Bubbles, Create, Rain, Song, Illusion, Mist, Snow and in this guy in Sakura's class who is of Clow's Bloodline Li Xiaolang, he possessed Thunder, Time, Dash, Freeze, Cloud, Dream, Sand, and Twin.'

'Sakura has a lot to choose from if Keroberos taught her anything but according to the cards, he was more interested in having Sakura catch the cards, eat food and goofing off so yes, _we worry a lot_.' the boys sweatdropped. 'So we hope Yue chooses Touya to fight him first.' Tsunami deadpanned. 'She has the strongest cards under Keroberos' jurisdiction for chris' sake.' she moped. 'She can defeat Yue with the Light card alone, and Firey and Earthy would have packed a punch. Her other sun-based cards are Glow, Return, Big, Little, Create, Sweet, Power, Shadow, Sword, Maze, Flower, Shield, Lock and Mirror.'

'Touya's sun-based cards are Shot, Loop, Fight, Arrow, Through and Libra. Xiaolang's sun-based cards are Thunder, Sand and Twin. Its easy to guess from here which are under Yue's command.'

'So the cards under Yue's command are Dark, Watery, Windy, Dash, Erase, Time, Dream, Sleep, Silent, Change, Mist, Freeze, Bubbles, Wave, Wood, Snow, Cloud, Rain, Fly, Jump, Storm, Float, Move, Voice, Song, and Illusion.' Reborn mused thoughtfully. 'Half and half indeed making 52.' "And weirdly enough, possesses most names of the seven elements of flames, too." he thought wryly. Under the sun is the Thunder/Lightning element and under the moon is Mist, Cloud, Rain, Storm elements, with the added bonus of Illusion abilities. Keroberos is Sun himself and what represents the Sky is both Light and Dark magic. 'But you bet on Touya.'

'Yeah. We're forewarned and forearmed. I don't know about Li Xiaolang if he also knows how to deal with Yue...Sakura's lacking is Keroberos' own damn fault.' Tsunami grumbled in annoyance. 'We will witness the Final Judgment. We'll tell mom we'll go out and come back late. Right now it's still sundown. But when the moon comes out and tonight's a full moon according to the forecast...Yue will show up.'

'And we're watching a Magic Fight? Wow!' Yamamoto exclaimed.

xxx

Tokyo...

Touya is nervous.

He knows the full truth about Yukito and his...erm...other half.

That, and Tsunami confides in her, now his cards about plans to get them together, only to be shot with her returning home to Namimori and then this bomb.

He has no idea what to do and how to feel.

He must now make a decision based on his heart and...wailing to his and Sakura's cards about it through Telepathy, asking for much-needed help as he can't harm Yukito. In fact, he didn't want to!

When the sun is fully gone...the full moon came out at long last.

The aura of the moon is at it's strongest.

"What's going on?" Kero thought, baffled. "The aura of the moon is so strong...but some of the cards aren't even found yet!" he swore. "Why is he showing up now? Could it be because all four elements are sealed? No, he'll only show up if they're completed and last I checked unless the brat is overtiming, he only has eight cards! Well, we'll know later. But still...Sakura's nor the brat are ready yet!" he thought panickingly.

In the meantime...

Sakura is oblivious to the dark truths surrounding being the owner of cards, and her brother's personal conflict.

Tsunami and her entourage arrived, invisible and masked well. They saw Sakura, Tomoyo and Li talking animatedly about the new card.

'Sakura-chan's oblivious. It means Keroberos really didn't tell her anything.' Yamamoto pointed out wryly.

'That stuffed toy is sooo dead.' Tsunami huffed, clearly pissed. 'An eleven year old girl knowing almost little about magic, we were idiots to trust him!' she moped. 'Touya and I thought he'd teach her...apparently not!'

'But why didn't you?' Reborn asked her. Indeed, they could have taught Sakura.

'Because we don't want her in this business. Because with power comes responsibility.' said Tsunami gloomily. This outlook impressed Reborn as to him, she clearly understood that. 'Touya was powerful at a young age to the point he could see Aunt Nadeshiko, their late mother as clear as day. Her ghost hangs around the house, by the way. Touya at least had his mother to confide about his powers, until he learned the hard way on his own with auntie as his guide as she's sensitive to magic as a ghost, she could tell if he's doing it right or not. He grew to hate magic with the only good thing about it being able to see his mother. But Sakura is susceptible to awakening as well he did his darndest to hold back to prevent a trigger. Then I came due to my childhood.'

'For a year and some, your grades plunged horribly and you became ridiculously, dangerously clumsy that your own clumsiness will kill you.' Reborn noted. 'This led to your trauma.' Tsunami winced horribly. Gokudera wondered what trauma but would hold his tongue, knowing he'd get answers later.

'Yeah. I haven't gotten over that yet.' she shuddered. 'Touya quickly spotted something wrong in me and he could see how my life was hell with it just by looking at my condition.' she groused out bitterly as Reborn froze at her words, as this would explain why she's so powerful but he was interested in how things happened. 'I was sealed away. But this in turn greatly compromised my body in turn as both my power and my soul are bound and shackled together.'

'What do you mean by shackled, Tsunami?' Reborn frowned at this.

'Imagine a body outline drawing.' Tsunami drew a body outline on the ground. 'Then in this second outline,' she drew again. 'Is our soul. Our soul is the source of our lives, and also our powers. Somebody chained me up using their power.' she explained. 'Most of the binding is here.' she drew lines around her head up to her spine. 'Then imagine a jumbo clay effigy with its body squished in your hands representing the soul. That's essentially what was done to me.' Tsunami stated with an expression of grief. 'That seal caused me a year and some months of hell.'

Reborn knew noting this, is important. Despite Tsunami's wishes, he would still have to report to Timoteo and Iemitsu because someone just harmed the last heir with none the wiser! In fact, Reborn himself has no idea who dunnit as Iemitsu having a child, is top secret.

'He effortlessly overpowered the seal...but this in turn awakened my magic. Originally, I'm just a pyrokinetic potential but Touya curing me gave me magic too when his powers triggered my potential's awakening.' Tsunami admitted. 'My two potentials combined. I was also able to see Aunt Nadeshiko but she occasionally has to go back to the hereafter. At age 8, I learned the very term of power comes with responsibility. I can't flaunt it. Not everyone can have magic and there's no way in hell we'll let the wrong people know of this power. With my trauma I was dependent on Touya for a while. Then our magical days came. Touya was approached by the supernatural, annoying him. We began our life of crazy from there while studying what else we can do with our powers to avoid accidents. Auntie was a lifesaver. She asked around on what to do then she relays to us. It caused us great stress that we don't want Sakura anything to do with magic...then there's a book of cards, guarded by a snoring guardian...and Sakura read Windy's name out loud leading to the Card Hunt. We hunted what we could, but Sakura finds cards on her own and to our luck, she gets the active ones while Touya and I find the still-sleeping cards.'

'That means she activated Windy because in magic, calling out names of spirits causes invocation. Must be one heck of a scatter.' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'Aa. When I was going home from school that day, it looked like someone lit up fireworks in the house.' Tsunami grumbled. 'Touya's not too happy. He was pissed. But his anger is the tranquil fury kind, not the explosive kind. Because he's a big brother.' she smiled. 'We did what we could. Originally, after the cards are caught, he wanted to seal Sakura away but thinking of my condition made him put his foot down. He feared what happened to me will also happen to Sakura so he begrudgingly allowed things to happen as they go but he keeps watch. When Sakura's on a card hunt, he deliberately fries all forms of security cameras and putting magical barriers so satellites can't get footages and expose magic. As for nearby people, magically-selective ignorance and he makes them leave before Sakura knows they're there. He has my help since we combine our powers as he can't do this alone. But long-distance help is taxing on my part which is why I'm OK with just sitting around lately.' she admitted. 'But if Touya becomes the Master of the Cards, his power will greatly augment and I'll finally have a break.'

'That's IF he becomes Master.' Reborn reminded. 'He has a lot at stake. Keeping Sakura out of trouble by taking on the crazy himself. But Touya seems out of whack.' he said, noticing that from afar, Touya clearly looked troubled and on the verge of breaking down. He looked quite constipated.

'There's another bomb the cards dropped on us.' Tsunami said wryly. 'Yamamoto, you know that Touya's in love with Yukito-san, right?' her words made Gokudera and Reborn do a double-take. They're...two guys...right? And Tsunami's cousin is in love with another GUY?

'Aa. Your father's reaction was priceless while your mom's squealing about it.' Yamamoto chuckled at the memory. 'You're also highly-supportive and teasing him about it. Whassup?'

'Yukito-san is in fact Yue's false form.' now THAT'S the whammy. 'But because Yukito-san is a fabricated existence that Yue created to conceal himself but a damn well-made outer personality, Touya's freaking out. While fully-aware Yukito's a fabrication, he still loves him and harming Yue means harming Yukito-san too. He had me come here to help him out before Yue shows up. I'm coming up with ways through Telepathy already in how to defeat Yue without harming him too much. Touya fell hard since middle school that he ensured they're always in the same class together.'

'Does your aunt know?' Gokudera asked Tsunami, baffled and unable to imagine homosexual romances and what came to mind, are gay men in drag and both Touya and Yukito are definitely no drag queens. They're both manly men!

'Oh she knows! She's also teasing him!' Tsunami snorted. 'But not even she can tell that...well...Yukito-san wasn't human all along. And due to the presence of powerful moon magic, she cannot come here.' she stated. 'Its now just between them.'

Then it happened. From the stone bench of the Archery Competition Grounds where Yukito slept due to Touya's meddling while Earthy ran amuck...he glowed.

'It's starting!' Gokudera cried in alarm as the startling activity startled the kids and Touya dreaded this. Mizuki was also wary as Yukito floated to where the moonlight is, and a magic circle appeared.

Wings came out of his back and wrapped him like a cocoon...and when the wings opened, its clearly a Yukito with long white hair and cold, aloof blue eyes with thinner eyebrows. He wears white silken robes with blue armor inset with some gems, an earring on his left ear and a long side-cape that hangs from his right shoulder.

'W-what...Y-Yukito-san...?' Sakura choked out.

'Sakura.' Tsunami removed the invisibility on just herself and her appearance and presence startled the kids. 'That's not Yukito-san anymore. He is another person entirely.'

'Tsunami-neechan?!' Sakura blurted out. 'B-but what do you mean?!'

'Just as how Kero-chan is a stuffed toy by day...' Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero and Li's eyes widened that Tsunami knew all along. 'Yue took a different approach. Shall we ask him?'

'Keroberos is tasked to guard the book closely while I watched from afar.' said Yue. He spoke in a cold, aloof voice. Same voice as Yukito too and hearing him was like hearing the normally-kind boy sound so cold. 'I created personalities and backgrounds every century, awaiting the next master. Keroberos is the appointer, choosing his ideal candidate while I will judge their worthiness.' he explained as he glanced at his fellow guardian. 'Long time no see Keroberos...and you got some explaining to do.'

'Explain about what?' Keroberos asked him.

'Who told you to sleep on the job, allowing a child to open the book AND scatter the cards?' Yue demanded in a cool, chiding manner. 'Its to the point that three people in the same family possessed the cards, other than your chosen candidate, and Clow's descendant.'

'Three?!' Keroberos yelped. 'Don't tell me...!' all of them looked at Tsunami who shrugged, and Touya who has dark shadows on his face.

'All along, Tsunami-neesan and Touya-san...?' Tomoyo croaked out. 'Know about magic?'

'We knew since the unleashing.' Tsunami spoke again as Touya was in no condition to due to his personal conflicts. 'So yes, Kero-chan, we're quite unhappy with you.' she said, cracking her knuckles and Keroberos quickly hid behind Sakura in fear, _because Tsunami is a 5th Dan Black Belt Karate-Ka_. 'Bad enough that two of us have a big responsibility, you made Sakura take on this heavy burden too. Magic is a heavy burden that also gives incredible temptations. You should be lucky that we know full well that with power comes responsibility. Sakura's unlikely to play with her powers, more interested in keeping trouble away. Li-kun is from a magic lineage so he knows responsibility and duty at a young age. There were times we really wanted to strangle you...!'

'Don't come near me!'

Yue raised an eyebrow at the sight before him before looking at Touya who clearly looked conflicted and pained. He knew that harming him will harm Yukito too.

Might as well get this over with.

'Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto Touya. Sawada Tsunami. Li Xiaolang...' he spoke, causing everybody to freeze but Tsunami.

'Er Yue, because I moved back to my hometown, I no longer have my cards.' Tsunami informed him. 'I gave them all to Touya.'

'EHHHHHHH?!' Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Kero squawked at the reveal that they also have cards which definitely explained why appearances are so rare!

'...very well. Three more to go.' Yue confirmed. 'We will begin the Last Judgment.' he declared.


	17. Old Friend

Old Friend

The mafioso watched as it was Li who was tested first.

He used his magic talismans in a fight and used a Thunder Spell.

While he has the right idea, he used his own talisman magic. The only things that can hurt Yue are _the cards under Keroberos_. That was his mistake. Yue thus made little effort of him.

Then there's Touya.

Yue deliberately chose him next, fully-aware of his feelings.

'You're next.' and Touya was taken.

'Tsunami-neechan...do you know about Yukito-san?' Sakura choked out shakily approaching Tsunami, still in shock and horrified that Yukito is Yue. 'That he's...'

'I knew since I began talking to the cards.' said Tsunami softly to her cousin's shock. 'I asked them everything they know. Sakura, they're not just magic cards. They're sentient beings with personalities too. They can talk through telepathy. But despite knowing who and what he is, I never changed my opinion of him. Yue may have created Yukito but Yukito truly existed. He existed in our lives and became a family friend. He is also unaware of his own circumstances. He also has no idea that he's magic. Had Yue just merely made disguises, this would have been easier to understand and accept for the both of you.' she mused. 'Yukito-san is Touya's beloved best friend since middle school. This is harder for him to swallow. It shows in his fighting.' the kids looked up to see Touya fighting in mid-air with his own power, aiming to subdue with little harm as possible. He was clearly calling out, but they could not hear.

It's obvious that the Final Judgment is a private thing.

'Oh dear...' Tomoyo choked out as because Touya is a better fighter, Yue needed not hold back. He's great in fighting with magic. It was a warzone up in the sky.

'S-sugoi...' Sakura choked as they watched in amazement. ' _This_ is oniichan?' and to think he's just aiming to capture that Li wondered what Touya was like, _serious_.

'Aa. Touya...his power's alignment is to Earth. Everything that exists in Earth is his to control. His source of power is this world itself. He will never lose power as long as Earth exist. Its also pointless to seal him away or get rid of him as the only way is through old age.' Reborn knew her words are meant for Mafia ears. 'As long as Earth exists, so does his power and his life. Being aligned to Earth is why he's so powerful since a young age. But because Earth has a Light and Dark Alignment too, he's also a possible candidate. Your magical alignment is Stars. Starting out small then growing stronger. But there will be a time that you reach your prime but someday, your power will cease to exist. Just like a Star going Supernova before fading away until a Star becomes a Black Hole as you grow older. When you become a grandma, you will begin to weaken until you eventually lose power. Study the stages of Stars for you to understand better when we go home later. Your alignment also has Light and Dark Alignments. As for Li, due to his bloodline, he inherited the same alignment aspect as Clow Reed, and the ability to combine East and West magic. Anyone with alignments that both have Light and Dark Alignments can become the Masters of Clow Cards.'

'But what about you?' Kero asked her.

'I'm pure fire just like you so I can't be an heir candidate. My alignment is pure light as a result so I'm disqualified. Even if I hard cards, I would never be their Master. Yue would disqualify me on that ground so I gave them to Touya. Originally, we _were_ going to give them to Sakura... _until we found out Yue is Yukito-san_. For Touya, it became _personal_.' Sakura just looked subdued.

'So this is what they meant...' Sakura croaked out.

''They'?' Li frowned.

'Remember the Cultural Festival when our Sleeping Beauty play is almost over?' Li blushed stark red. How can he forget THAT? He was nearly kissed by her! Saved by the cards!

'The cards that day are Light and Dark.' said Sakura to Li and Kero's surprise. 'Dark was the one who made everything go all black...and Light was hiding inside me since the day it all began. When I sealed them both, they told me Yue is close by...I had no idea they meant _this_.' she stated gloomily.

'What a bomb to drop.' Kero snarked. 'Light is more powerful than even Me so its easy for her to hide from me just as Dark is more powerful than Yue even if these cards are under us as decided by Clow.'

'Looks like Touya-kun is serious.' Mizuki mused thoughtfully.

'Kaho.' Tsunami greeted. The three grade fivers were stunned they're on yobisute even though Mizuki used to be Tsunami's teacher. 'This wasn't in your prediction either yes?'

'Yes...supposedly it was only Li-kun and Kinomoto-san here.' said Mizuki, looking at the kids. 'In 100 results, it hasn't changed a bit until this.'

'Well, no matter what was made, there's always a spanner in the works...in this case its the two of us. Nothing is always certain.' Tsunami giggled. Mizuki chuckled as well.

The big one-sided war(Yue aimed to defeat, Touya aimed to subdue) was over, with Touya seeming to manage to get through to Yue. Capturing him safely and restraining him without harming him.

The privacy barrier was momentarily lifted.

'You have succeeded in defeating me.' said Yue but there's something wrong.

He collapsed and was fading, causing freakout.

'YUE!' Touya burst out as the Moon Guardian collapsed and looked quite...dangerously feeble.

Kero, Tsunami and Kaho's eyes widened in sheer frantic.

The situation was THAT bad.

'Holy shit...Yue! Hurry up and declare Touya the master now!' Keroberos burst out. 'Hurry up before you fade away!'

'F-fade away?!' Sakura yelped in disbelief.

'Yue will cease to exist...' Li told her shakily. 'T-that's what it means.'

'What's goin' on here stuffed toy? Why is Yue fading?!' Touya demanded frantically, horrified that Yue is now transparent that parts of him are disappearing to everyone's horror.

'I, the Sun Guardian can produce my own magic by eating food or the mere existence of fire and light in this world...Yue is different.' Kero choked out. 'Because the moon relies on the sun to have light, this is reflected with Yue needing magical upkeep from our master! He needs your magic to stay alive!'

'Touya hurry! We don't have time left!' Tsunami cried. 'Regardless of Yue's decision give him magic now! He's fading fast! My intuition is ringing alarm bells!'

'B-but...' Yue croaked out and Touya did not hesitate in giving him his power.

Touya's power, is truly sublime, given his source of power being freaking Earth itself, and Yue was saved. Still in Touya's arms and in a rather tight hug at that.

'W-wow...' Li choked out as he, Sakura and even Mizuki was in shock.

'This is Touya's true power.' Tsunami spoke softly. 'He keeps it under wraps by merely wishing it. His own will is his limiter. Had he gone all out right now he can sink all seven continents if he wanted to.' she said wryly and the mere idea horrified the others. 'But the most he does, is keep Earth livable and keep humanity from discovering magic unless we willingly told people we could trust. But if those people betrayed our trust, Touya will know immediately and fix their memories, and erase all evidence by merely wishing it, and inform that they're no longer trustworthy and its in our best interest to keep distance from a security risk.'

'Yue, are you alright now?' Kero asked Yue worriedly.

'Y-yeah...' Yue gasped out as he was full of power once more. How long has it been since he was full? Oh yeah, Clow gave him magic before dying...it was why he could stick around for so long and Yue spent his powers wisely. 'Touya, I...'

'I don't think he's letting you go anytime soon.' Kero sweatdropped. 'And what about the Final Judgment?'

'...'

'It still must continue, even if the results are obvious.' Yue sighed. 'Otherwise the ceremony of appointment will not occur.' he explained. 'To appoint Touya who succeeded in defeating me, I must defeat Sakura as well.'

'HOEEEEEE?!'

'Er, try not to hurt her.' Touya asked in a whisper with a cringe. 'End this as painlessly and quickly as possible.'

xxx

'So Touya became the new master.' back at Namimori, the mafia returned home. As Tsunami and Touya predicted, Sakura's knowledge and combat ability...was lacking. It also reflects Kero's er teaching ability...or lack thereof that Tsunami was confident Touya can set him straight for themselves.

'Aa. Everything's up to Touya now.' said Tsunami. 'I wonder if he can get a move on now...' she wondered aloud. 'Romantic Love sure can make people go weird.' she mused wistfully. 'What's it like to be in love anyway?'

'What's it like to be in love, you say?' a smooth, deep voice spoke.

A familiar voice no less that got Tsuna astonished.

'Daemon!' she called out as to Reborn's horror, the traitorous Primo Mist appeared. Not only that, Tsunami clearly knew him! Glomped him even! 'But...!' she growled before pinching his ghostly cheeks. Hard. 'You were only 19 last I saw you! Why did you die young? You were the most passionate out of everyone other than Giotto!' she demanded angrily. This Deamon appears to be in his mid or late twenties, she doesn't know.

What.

The.

Hell?

'Let's just say unforgivable things happened...that I left the group, my dear.' Daemon smiled, gently getting her hands off his abused cheeks(she could touch him due to magic) but his eyes burned with grief and anger. 'Elena...she was killed five years after you returned to this era.' Tsunami choked at this. She never met Elena but the boys cared for her. And Reborn was stunned that Tsunami somehow traveled to the era of the founders. 'Its because Giotto disbanded the military power we have...this left our supporters and Elena defenseless in our manor. Upon dissolution while we were all on the front lines... **guess what happened**?' he drawled his question of grief to his horrified mentor. 'Giotto dissolving the power we worked so hard to gain...Elena's death...if only he didn't do it...Vongola wouldn't have crumbled...Elena wouldn't have died. I lost the only woman I loved.' he chuckled bitterly.

'I was so angry...my anger made me take steps.' Reborn knew this steps and his betrayal was due to a fact nobody knew about. 'Elena's dream was for Vongola to change our disgusting era of corruption and stagnation. We both believed capable people should change the world. It was why she wanted me to join Vongola as a bridge between them and the aristocracy. For our shared ideals to bloom. Vongola can do it but Giotto screwed up. My soul will not rest, not until I see Vongola powerful once more. I waited...I waited for a powerful Vongola descendant. Until Daniela and Timoteo, their predecessors are utterly disappointing. But they're not enough. Not powerful enough to the Vongola we built back then until Giotto made a bad choice. We were on the verge of changing Italy too as she wanted.'

'...you...' Tsuna croaked out before embracing her old friend, stunning him. 'You must have endured quite a long time. All alone. You should rest now. I'll bring back the Vongola you dreamed of. That's why you should go to where she is. She's waiting for you and must be lonely without you. Leave everything to me.'

'Can I trust you with our hopes, Tsunami?' Daemon asked her. His eyes were hopeful in his sad smile.

'Aa. I loved Vongola too you know...and I loved you guys too in the short time we have together.' Tsunami chirped with a bright smile.

Daemon chuckled, returning her embrace as he began fading away, his soul purified.

'He would have loved to hear that. That moron never told you in the end when he's had his last chance that he fell in love with you...' he snorted to her surprise and his words caused the boys to gape and Reborn to do a double-take. 'I still won't say who it is, Tsunami. Its something never meant to be. He asked we keep it a secret.'

And he was gone. The only thing left, was the power Tsunami gave the boys in the past but it split into two. The second one soaring away to the skies in high speed.

 **I leave you my will while I return the power you gave us to the Vongola Mist Ring.** and the remaining ball of light went to her.

But Tsunami reeled.

She obtained Daemon's memories that spanned almost two centuries. 'Guhaaa!' she cried in pain before collapsing.

'JUUDAIME/TSUNAMI!' Gokudera, Yamamoto cried out as they reached for her. Reborn diagnosed her.

'Her body is OK...it must be something mental or magical, something beyond my ability.' he stated. 'Let's take her home but we'll have to tell Maman some idiot hit her head by accident and gave her a concussion.'

'...'

Reborn has a lot of thinking to do given what they just saw.

xxx

Two days later...Tsunami woke up from her ordeal.

'Tsuna, you OK?' Reborn asked Tsunami worriedly. 'What happened to you?'

'Try having someone's memories and experiences worth almost two centuries crammed in your head and see how 'fine' you'll be.' Tsunami groaned groggily before shivering, and had a sorrowful countenance. 'Daemon, he...' she croaked out. 'He has done a lot of questionable things...even crimes for the sake of Vongola to reach Elena's hopes. But I'm pretty sure Elena would never want him to do such things either. I'm sure...even she wouldn't agree but everything he's done was out of anger, grief and resentment. Even until his death he still kept moving...years of disappointment fueled his anger more that the Eighth and Ninth's successes combined did little to ease his disappointments and soothe his anger.' she sighed. 'If I ever see the Sky Ring I'll have to talk to Giotto about this. They probably didn't know why Daemon did all this. But now I made a promise for his sake.' she mused as she got up. 'Living in the past definitely wasn't easy.'

'But how?'

'The Return Card that took up shop in Kaho's Family Shrine...there's a sacred Sakura Tree there that contained vast amounts of holy energy.' Tsunami smiled ruefully. 'It was enough for my trip when had it been a normal magician using that card, same Consequence as Time.' she sighed, wobbling and letting herself fall back. 'I think three more days before I can go back to school...uggh...'


	18. It Catches Up

It Catches Up

Love.

That one word bothered both Gokudera and Yamamoto while Tsunami was absent from school.

Given Tsunami's obvious relationship with magic, she somehow managed to travel to the Founders' Era and got to know the First Generation of Vongola Boss and Guardians, and experienced time with them together making Yamamoto fully understand why she calmly accepted that she's Vongola's Successor. She knew them personally...in the past! But who knows what management is like in the current era NOW!

And one of the Founders fell in love with her but never said a thing for obvious reasons. They're **eras** apart! And Tsunami has yet to gain a Maiden's Heart.

For now after school, they'll visit her again.

xxx

That day, Tsunami is quite awake, thank you.

When she regained consciousness, she told Reborn about her experience in the past with Return Card...and the fact that she knew who Daemon referred to because Alaude privately told her and the others never knew he told her.

It was then that it hit him like a speeding truck.

The painting of 'that unnamed girl' by Asari was none other than Tsunami herself, and Tsunami was in shock that Asari painted her in memory of their short friendship to remember their time-traveling friend by. And in her party dress and hairstyle with make-up no less she was shocked when Reborn showed her a photo in his cellphone when they thought 'that girl' was her reborn! Weird!

'According to history, this special girl taught them how to make living easier and comfortable, and supported their endeavors. So that was you.' Reborn chuckled. 'In a way you no longer need to know the first part of History of Vongola since they did it for you and you need no motivation all along because you would do it anyway.' then he went serious. 'Use Leon and give him a copy of Daemon Spade's memories. I need a long, detailed report of this to both your father and Nono.' he instructed as Leon became a sci-fi helmet for her to wear. 'I had him create a huge storage disk in him so I think it can take all you know. And I have to make an unbiased report, too so I also have to watch it.' he took to creating extremely-large-spaced disks no factory in the world can produce using Leon because his second student was one heckuva piece of supernatural work it made his stress with Dino look like a day out in a park.

Tsunami cringed.

'Poor Leon though...he'll put up with what I did he won't be usable for two days just like me. I'm warning you now.' from his state as a helmet, Leon sweated buckets nervously.

'...aa.' and Tsunami began uploading with her magic.

Poor Leon.

'Tokoro de, a little warning about the Vongola Rings...' Tsunami giggled. 'Because I gave them some of my magic years ago, They can do more than what Vongola knows of the rings but most likely never recorded in Vongola History by them. Its how Daemon used my power to move around even as a ghost with his powers intact. Unlike other boss and guardian imprints, the Primo Generation can freely walk around whenever they please and leave the rings anytime but of course, not for too long as their imprints keep the Vongola Rings alive. And unlike other generations whose imprints are never updated, only the Primo can update the information they possess by going out. Which is also why as soon as you will send this tape to my predecessor, please request that he and all his guardians be present to watch it. I want all of them to understand the other side of the story. Both of us only have one side of the story. I have Daemon's and they have theirs. And I want them to reconcile even if their real selves passed on long ago unable to reconcile. But their imprints are as good as them themselves. Just with a longer life than their originals in the afterlife and a better memory.'

'Moreover there's another issue with the rings.' Tsunami continued. 'Do you know the miracle of the rings?'

'Miracle?' Reborn frowned.

'Giotto told me that he got the Vongola Rings from a mysterious woman named Sepira. It was also she who taught him and G about Dying Will Flames in their adolescence when she was impressed with their goals. That lady essentially gave them magic rings that has a miracle...a miracle that ironically, relates to clams. Clams give offspring that is exactly just like them, right?'

'Yes...?'

'It means the miracle called Vertical Space-Time Axis. Passing its form and tradition to the next generation. To this end after Giotto and the others' term ended, he sealed away the Vongola Rings' true power, to only return to its true form when the rightful heirs who resemble them have come. I have absolutely no idea what he meant by that but he clearly emphasized its not by appearance. It may be a similarity in one's will or personality or soul.' she snorted. 'In short, there may have been many Vongola Bosses but they were never true heirs if the rings never looked like this.' she said, showing what she saw of the rings. 'This is the true form of the rings. He may have sealed it away at some point in time. He once told me he would do it when they retire so I have no idea what they look like now.'

Indeed, this wasn't what Reborn knew of. 'I may have made Daemon that promise. But still, its up to the will of their imprints in the rings if I and my Guardians are worthy of the True Vongola Rings. That would be the first true step. Our friendship aside, their judgment must be impartial and unbiased.'

'But you gave them some of your magic.' Reborn frowned. 'Surely you can do it yourself as a loophole?'

'Nope. I can't. Only Giotto can control the rings.' Tsunami quipped. 'Because Sepira ensured it so with his blood and his will combined. Its why a copy of their imprints remain and only the Primo Imprints can control the rings. Not even his descendants can do it. I may be a powerful magician AND his descendant but his will is stronger than mine because he's a pure-hearted man.'

'...you don't claim to be pure-hearted?' Reborn snorted wryly.

'Well, I have darkness in my heart due to cruelty exposure at a young age. Giotto had none of that even when orphan life was rough on him and when Daemon betrayed them all and forsook their friendship. Giotto even taught me a poem because there are other two special sets of rings.'

'A poem?'

'Il mare non conosce limiti...' her italian accent is pretty good. '...il vongola passa verso il basso la sua forma di generazione in generazione...l'arcobaleno appare di volta in volta prima di svanire. Its related to the three special sets of seven rings and their miracles. He's never seen the other two sets of seven though but the song relates to a miracle each set of seven can do.'

"Oh but I have one in my care." Reborn thought as he has a lot of thinking to do as he made sure to etch the song in his memory.

xxx

Italy, days later...

Timoteo opened his letter from Reborn while putting a package he sent on his lap.

 _Ciaossu,_

 _Another strange sets of events occurred...and there's a part of history_  
 _of Vongola that either no one knows about or through bias no doubt. It thus_  
 _remains unknown and forgotten. And also, the Final Judgment has begun_  
 _and Tsunami cannot be the heir to the Clow Cards. Because their creator's_  
 _magical alignment is both light and dark magic, only an heir with the same_  
 _alignment can inherit the cards. Tsunami being fire is solely light-oriented._  
 _Yue would disqualify her on those grounds as the cards she once owned  
informed her so. The only ones who can succeed __are her cousins, Touya  
and Sakura as well as a direct descendant of Clow Reed, Li Xiao __Lang._

 _Sakura's source of Magical Alignment is the Stars so her magical power_  
 _would really go through 'stages of a star' as she gets older while Touya's_  
 _source of Magical Alignment is Earth thus both sources possess Light and_  
 _Dark Alignments. Touya became the heir because he wanted to spare_  
 _Sakura from a huge responsibility as he and Tsunami both see magic as a_  
 _Great Burden and Responsibility and she's just soon-to-be eleven. They_  
 _didn't want her to put up with what they did. Tsunami just had to because_  
 _she was sealed in an unhealthy way and needed saving as a child. You'll  
see in the tapes later._

 _And also about the tapes, Tsunami requests that through you and your_  
 _Guardians, watch that tape so the Primo can watch through you for another_  
 _side of the story in hopes that they will all understand and reconcile when  
their real selves never got to as she treasures the times they have. She _  
_knows them personally as she wound up in their Era through the Return Card_  
 _and stayed with them for a long while and she hopes they could get that_  
 _friendship back. Not only that, the girl that 'resembles Tsunami' in Asari's_  
 _painting was infact, Tsunami herself. Asari painted her in hopes they would_  
 _never forget her and their friendship._

 _I have put in events about the Final Judgment and the Conclusion, and a_  
 _rather startling case about the errant Primo Nebbia. The other side of the_  
 _story nobody knows about that he left her. He's apparently alive until now_  
 _as a freaking ghost as in the past, she gave each man a bit of her magic_  
 _for them to use along with their flames. Her magic remains in the rings._  
 _She also revealed startling facts. Again, watch the tapes. If I put it in this_  
 _letter, it'll take me forever. However, in tape 35, take off the rings while_  
 _you watch it, and use your Dying Will, not the Flames to keep tape 35 from_  
 _the other imprints by shielding this particular information within your mind._  
 _Its meant only for the Ninth Generation and her idiot father alone._

 _PS. Normally Daemon's History would take more than 35 tapes, but Tsunami  
kindly simplified everything while keeping everything intact somehow so yes,  
35 tapes. Aren't you glad you have a considerate heiress?_

So Timoteo assembled his famiglia and Tsunami's father to watch the tapes about the Final Judgment, her meeting of 'the real Daemon Spade' and the memories Tsunami inherited from him while the power she gave him returned to the Mist Ring. The memories were in a first person POV so they can't see Tsunami. They however, can hear her thoughts as thoughts are distinguishable when her words echo.

Tape 1 horrified both Timoteo and Iemitsu when Tsunami spoke of her condition as how Touya saw it when she was sealed leading to her trauma and Touya's true power. Then they encountered Daemon Spade's restless spirit with her pacifying his anger with her sincere promise that she would make Vongola great for him to pass on.

Tapes 2-6 was about Tsunami's time in the past(without the training) starting from her request to Return Card as when she gained her fire powers, she saw Seven Men through magic's 'memories of her blood' and she wanted to know them and discovered Vongola that way to further disbelief.

In tape 6...the part when Alaude told Tsunami about G's deep dark secret...and the stunt they pulled to help Tsunami confirm...inside his ring, G was horrified, mortified and embarrassed, embarrassed enough. However, knowing that feelings are forbidden to fruit, Tsunami was happy enough that she at least knows why he's been acting weird. But could agree that it was something that just can't be done.

The rest of the tapes were all Daemon Spade's memories that will definitely take FOREVER to watch.

xxx

Summer Vacation...CLAMP Campus...

'Alright guys!' Tsunami chirped as dressed in a black vest with orange accents over a black unitard and athletic shoes while the boys dressed in civilian but functional wear, she showed her Guardians her easiest Parkour course in the Kindergarten area. 'This is the Beginner's Course befittingly located near the Kindergarten! All summer we'll be here from dawn till dusk!'

'So this is one of the Parkour Courses you designed?' Gokudera stared in awe as the beginner course looked difficult alone.

'Yes. Only students who are physically-able can endure this course.' Tsunami explained. 'However, there are also risks that a medical team will be nearby incase accidents happen. To this end, all edges are very rounded, blunt and safely padded but of course in real life outside the streets, there's no such thing. A bad fall will do horrors, especially if one fell on an edged area. This will teach you balance, and train your jumping power as well as scaling over and under all obstacles, and use said obstacles to your benefit. I'll begin to give you guys an idea. After that its up to you how you overcome this course. Everyone has their own style and preference after all. Each Parkour course is about a _football field_ long with a u-turn back to the starting point!' even Reborn did a double take as the boys squawked.

'WHAT?!'

A football field is 300 feet-and-some long.

'Well, that's how ridiculously rich this school is.' Tsuna snorted. 'Nokoru-sama said money is of no issue if its for the betterment of those in athletics and martial arts. Its now frequented by those determined to break the course. Even College Students are at it.' she chuckled as they watched that they're not alone in the course.

"Insane people!" Reborn thought wryly. These people are way too over the top!

'I'll begin first. And your job is to watch so you can make your own ideas and in each obstacle you encounter, you must find your way fast.' she told them. 'The Takamura Clan set a set record of 15 minutes and 20 ways to overcome the beginner course which means be creative, and think and act fast!' and Tsunami went to the course while they remained in the spectator's area to watch their boss how she does it.

'W-wow...' Yamamoto croaked, wide-eyed. 'This looks tough and this is the beginner course?' he gulped.

'Its our duty to master all she teaches us baseball-head!' Gokudera shuddered in excitement. 'A Guardian must be stronger than low-ranking associates and don't you forget it!'

'And you guys got all summer to at least be decent in this course.' said Reborn. 'Every school holiday, we'll be here until you master this course so you can proceed to the next one. The Intermediate Course in the Middle School Division.'

She was fast, flexible and she knows full-well what to do in every obstacle. And she finished in 18 minutes.

Well, she herself created this course...of course she'd know what to do thus she can think and act fast.

Needless to say that summer, Reborn was their supervisor while Tsunami took her mother on vacation in CLAMP Campus and had the woman enjoy the free everything the Campus has to offer.

Damn rich people.

xxx

Sometime that summer, a certain cow child did not find his target in a certain empty house...nor did a certain kitchen disaster find her 'boyfriend' there...

"WHERE IS REBORN?!"

xxx

When summer ended...that was also the exact same time that Vongola finished everything, having a historical movie marathon. Literally.

Some mysterious things in history were also solved that day.

 **I believe...we need to talk.** a young man's voice spoke up and that _wasn't any of them_ in the movie room...and six flames manifested, with the seventh coming out last.

The Primo Generation in their twenties.

'And a long one at that.' Giotto added. 'Tsunami's wish is for us to talk things over. Now that she inherited Daemon's hopes.'

'Funny I don't remember such a thing.' Daemon sneered, bristling, ready to fight.

'That would be because the real you passed on without updating your memory.' said Asari. 'He gave her his wishes and she hopes for us to grant it while fulfilling her promise to you. Right now its all about the seven of us here.' he said as he secretly filled the room with his power and invisible so no fights would break out.

'Leave this to us.' Alaude told the ninth generation. 'This is also way overdue and given what we have witnessed, a lot of messes to clean.'

xxx

Alaude was NOT kidding.

'He's not kidding!' Iemitsu shrieked in apoplectic rage when they're far away enough. 'That guy pretended to be ME while slaughtering the Kozato Family in Shimon Island five years ago! How am I going to clear this situation out when the survivors stewed for five years about this if he left any?!'

'Add the fact that 'Vongola' is raining periodic attacks on them doesn't help.' Timoteo sighed. 'Before we retire, this will be our last serious job. We're too old for an even bigger shit. Tsunami cannot inherit our problems. To each shit their own and this is not her mess. We will handle this.' he stated grimly. 'And we also have to watch Tape 35 elsewhere because its the last thing before we move.'


	19. Reunion

Reunion

After one heck of a summer vacation...

'Awww, leaving already Sawada-san?' Iijyuin Akira, now a fifth Grader asked Tsunami when she came to return her various privilege passes to the Elementary Student Council and now Takamura Suoh is its president. Unlike Nokoru's term which was swamped with towers of paperwork, his office is very spotless.

'Hai. But around Winter Break, I'll be back here with my Parkour Apprentices.' said Tsunami. 'I physically condition them at home before doing the actual thing because doing it without training is just asking for trouble. So how is everyone enjoying my advanced course?' she deliberately aimed that question at Suoh.

'You have an incredible mind when it comes to the word Taskmastering.' Suoh shuddered. 'You have no idea how much my clan is singing praises while cursing your name at the same time because its incredibly difficult and that's saying something. Even you admitted you can't do most of your own creations!' he pointed out, sporting annoyed crosshairs.

'Alas my dear, that's what training is for, no?' Tsunami's eyes shone in mirth. 'At my best I can only do the Intermediate Course as it is due to young age. But by the time I'm a high schooler I can do it.'

With that, she and her family left Tokyo for home.

'So how did you guys enjoy the course?' Tsunami asked them in her room.

'It was really tough!' Yamamoto said tiredly but he obviously enjoyed himself.

'We have a lot of work to do.' Gokudera admitted.

'Well, the first step to be the best is to admit one's faults.' Tsunami smiled. 'Second is to overcome the faults and third, do your best.'

Its what she likes about her pupils the most.

Humility and acknowledging their lacking as she likes to raise them more and gives them her best as an instructor.

She hates braggarts and arrogance that came with it. In turn she gives them just sub-par time and effort.

xxx

That summer ended...with much chaos in Vongola's part unknown to the Decimo group in Japan.

With a missing part of History in their hands...and the discovery Daemon is the one who killed all of Timoteo's sons for 'being weak' drove the nail harder in, other than basically 'picking on' before massacring the Shimon Famiglia. He also knew of Tsunami born from Iemitsu but obviously never laid a finger on her due to their friendship(and Vongola owes her big in their beginning years) and he knew who she is when she was still a child, due to the fact that she time-traveled and guarded her himself as proven in the videos due to information leakage nobody knew about, protecting her and her mother from enemies but he was none-too-happy(and so is she) about her sealing. When he saw Touya's power, he knew he can protect Tsunami well, and Daemon focused on the mother in Namimori while occasionally visiting. He had watched her and the Time Paradox that followed as she had gone to the past using a Sakura Tree.

She was thus destined to meet them no matter what, and give some of her magic to them. It was she who made the Primo Founders stronger and she is by far, 'the most strongest of all who are of Vongola Blood' and its all thanks to her cousin. He only hopes she marries a Sky as powerful as she is or stronger than her to have powerful heirs.

But still, he left a lot of messes and grief in his wake, as he made Vongola strong for his late wife who loved the organization, and ruthlessly killed off/destroyed any signs of weakness as he basically ran on his promise to her and his grief and pulled the strings from the shadows by using the right people for the job.

The other six took a long while to reach him though.

xxx

The start of autumn is also the start of the Second Semester.

The uniform also changed, befitting of the coming cold months but of course, it's just the beginning of Autumn with the heat of summer soon to fade away in the next few weeks.

But with the scary black-clad prefect who did NOT allow rule-breaking, sadly even if its hot, everyone has to wear the uniform.

The only one who can get away with it, was Tsunami, Yamamoto and Gokudera who had to 'earn the right' through a fight. Tsunami gets to keep her ridiculously long hair, and wear any uniform they wanted out of comfort desires. Gokudera even took it to bad boy levels! Accessories included! When teachers took up this case, he simply said, 'I earned my right through conquest with that nutcase of a prefect so take it up with him!'

Silence ensued!

Although it also meant that he spars with them on a daily basis. While he could defeat Yamamoto and Gokudera, Tsunami was another story entirely and he was improving under her.

This led to a domino effect to one Sasagawa Ryohei who has heard of them but he absolutely refused to fight a girl(at least without her consent) because its not honorable, cowardly and 'something sleazeballs would do' as much as he wanted to fight someone of her caliber. Granted he wasn't sexist but his honor prevented him from asking her for a match and took to sparring with her friends instead. Hibari is no sleazeball at least, just a fighting-loving maniac who indiscriminately picks fights and he never cared about gender. Just strength and competence otherwise you're a herbivore in his eyes.

Tsunami had no idea what to say or feel about that though but Reborn targeted the other two as Guardian Material and had her pursue them. But Tsunami was a believer of free will. Just as how her friends willingly followed her, she would let others have that choice and right of choice.

Thing is...whenever they meet, Hibari would NOT leave her alone, much to Gokudera hissing like a territorial pomeranian and Yamamoto ready to diffuse a fight with his powers.

'What the hell are you doing here?!'

'I. OWN. this place.' said Hibari coolly and promptly went to take a nap.

On Tsunami's lap.

And it's lunchtime!

'Juudaime's lap is not yours asshole!' Gokudera literally shrieked in his ear, causing Hibari to typically react in the fashion of being startled and screamed at from behind and he barely dodged a fist at his face, earning a graze, and cue a rooftop fight.

'...he did that on purpose.' Yamamoto looked on as he and Tsunami watched in deadpan exasperation with flyaway hairs.

'Yep, he did.' Tsunami took out a whistle.

Yamamoto covered his ears as Tsunami took out a deep breath, and let out a loud whistle only the rooftop can hear, startling both boys.

'Uwaaa!'

'Now then gentlemen...' Tsunami smiled sweetly but there's clearly a black aura of doom behind her. 'Shall we have it civilized at mealtime or do I have to teach you civility?' the black aura turned into a skull!

'Erm, we stop now.' Gokudera squeaked nervously, sweating buckets that his boss got annoyed while Hibari wasn't sure about what he saw as one blink, it was gone!

This woman is indeed a carnivore despite being a rose!

He still rested on her lap anyway so Tsunami promptly used him as a table for her bento. But even then...he felt three taps on his forehead.

'Hm?'

His eyes opened to see a piece of meat above his mouth. So he opened his mouth and Tsunami dropped the meat in.

'You didn't have to!' Gokudera sputtered out, fuming at the brunette who just got fed by the boss.

'Maa maa, it's cute to watch.' Tsunami giggled before going serious. 'But we're not alone.'

'Eh?'

'Come out now before I make you~' Tsunami called out, but not in a hostile way.

A ball of Sky Flames appeared that made Hibari go all wary until the fire turned into a man with a flaming forehead, dressed in a pinstriped suit and mantle. 'Hello, Giotto.' Tsunami greeted as those in the know stared at the founder. 'Or should I say 'great-grandfather'?' Giotto flinched as if stabbed by a knife.

'NOOOO!' Giotto wailed, glomping Tsunami, cuddling her. 'Great-Grandfather makes me feel so old! Just call me Giotto even if you're my great-granddaughter!'

"THIS flake is the legendary founder?" Gokudera thought, sweatdropping

'Gio, you ARE old.' cue another proverbial stab. 'But its good to see you again.' Tsunami chimed while hugging her recently-discovered relative. 'But how are things?' she asked him. 'Did you guys reconcile?'

'Yeah but its a long way. Took a whole month in fact.' Giotto sighed as he sat, cross-legged. 'The reason why I disbanded Vongola back then was because our followers are starting to use us for their own self-interest and some even began criminal activities, in our own name no less. That was what Daemon doesn't know. I had to nip the problem in the bud to start gathering new followers who are true to our ideals and hopes...until the attack on that mansion. We never knew while we were out in the front lines. That led to Daemon's actions as you know it. And Alaude gathered information regarding the attack...it was all a set up. An elaborate one at that through an inside job. It was too late.' he said softly and gloomily.

'I see...'

'But still, it was hard for him to accept the truth.' said Giotto. 'We're on our way to visit the Shimon with the Vindice. I thought I'd drop by to see you first.' he said with a strained smile. 'Your predecessors are now on a ship to Shimon Island. Since Namimori is nearby, I could visit.' he smiled. 'I haven't seen you since you left our era after all. Its been a long century and some decades for us.'

'Heee...' a purple flame appeared, revealing a blonde man who resembled Hibari...and grabbed Giotto by the ear.

'OWOWOWOWOW! LEGGO!'

'We're nearing Shimon Island, we have to go.' he stated coolly, yanking the ear before letting go, making the blonde grumble and rub his ear.

'You didn't have to grab me by ear!' Giotto whined.

'It has been a while Tsunami.' Alaude greeted with a small smile. 'But for now we must go. We have one heck of a mess to clean up.'

'Come visit me sometime and take care!' Tsunami bid her friends goodbye who vanished.

'What. Was that?' Hibari for once, was stunned speechless.

'Oh, the ghosts of my great-grandfather and his friend.' Tsunami said normally. 'I wound up time-traveling and ended up in their time so we're quite friendly. Come to think of it, you look like an asian version of Alaude!' she exclaimed fondly and happily. 'Doesn't he?!' the boys paused and remembered what Alaude looked like...

'You mean that blonde dressed like a policeman? Yeah, he does!' Gokudera gasped out as the boys saw the resemblance. 'Uncanny!' he marveled.

Hibari did not take too well that he looks like a ghost of the past and is disturbed.

'Er, Hibari?' Yamamoto waved his hand at the shocked prefect's face but with no reaction. 'Tsuna, I think they broke him.'

'Oh my, poor dear.' Tsunami just looked mischievous. 'I guess he's not as unflappable as he thinks he is. Lunch now? We only have fifteen minutes left.'

xxx

Hibari learned that his sparring buddies are ANYTHING but normal.

Slowly but surely, they were taking over the school subtly.

Planting flowering plants(that attract butterflies) in a good landscaping in a tasteful way of colors that appeared overnight, The bathrooms would somehow look brand new with no mold and rust. Mirrors squeaky-clean. Graffiti mysteriously vanishes overnight, as well as various dark water and mud stains off the building caused by both rain and dust.

Casual friends with a ghost, a talking baby who can do things babies cannot obviously do, and they're over the top...when Tsunami had barged into the Faculty Room to plan the Autumn Sports Festival because the current plan was too boring with funds to spare to boot so she went Donna on the Faculty.

Preparations thus, must be made in advance for Sports Festival. Especially the food as there's hardly any good cooks for the Food Booths...thus Tsunami took on the task for the cakes and other pastries to be sold while other students will cook what they can cook. Tsunami devised winning recipes for other booths to keep customers coming.

Of course, to make equal balance to break even with profits, the pastries, pies, puddings, cheesecakes and cakes sold a tad TOO well...500 yen each slice due to how it looks and how it tasted, not to mention sold chilled! And then there's fruit smoothies that sell for the same price because instead of sugar, its sweetened with honey, same goes for fruit juices and she somehow managed to convince students to buy some while the others participated in events. Not only that, she also sells whole cakes that cost 1500 yen and up...due to the fact that she also suggested to invite the public in, if students have friends attending other schools or older siblings AND their friends.

'Looks like business is doing well, Tsunami.' Reborn commented from the back while enjoying his student's cake.

'Of course. The only ones who can defeat me in pastries is uncle and Iijyuin-san from CLAMP School. Touya and Sakura are more into actual food.' Tsunami sighed wistfully as there's a barrier over the trucks that she uses to keep her products chilled...because Reborn warned her Bianchi is in town looking for him and her specialty would definitely spell disaster for profits. 'More people are coming so I have to go back to the kitchen to make more with a little cheating. Can I count on you to hold the fort?'

'Sure. Selling cakes is a new experience.' Reborn chuckled, changing into a cakeshop vendor outfit. 'You should go, you only have half your supplies left. They're too popular regardless of the price.' in a way, he learned that she'd do well as a pastry chef of her own shop if she wasn't an heir candidate but Daemon Spade made sure she'll take over Vongola by hook and by crook.

Of course, being an Arcobaleno has its perks.

xxx

The event long ended...

Save for one shop.

'Looks like she's not quite done yet...' Yamamoto mused as he, Gokudera and Ryohei saw that Tsunami and Reborn are still handling customers while the other shops are packing up.

'I haven't had Juudaime's cake before...it must be THAT good if a lot of people keep coming back and fighting over the last ones.' Gokudera commented. 'I wonder if we have some too?'

'Of course we would!' It took until sundown that the trucks are finally empty.

'Phew...that, was exhausting!' Tsuna gasped out.

'But still, the Faculty wouldn't complain now.' Gokudera scowled. 'They keep yakking about money issues when all they probably care about is stuffing some of the money in their personal pockets while pretending there's hardly any money! Of course Juudaime won't be fooled by corrupt adults!' he snarked rudely.

'You really think so?' Ryohei asked him.

'Of course! When Juudaime went into that meeting with a funding of 10 million yen for the festival, the faculty is way too cheap in spending that money for a school event when a lot more could be usefully done with it!' Gokudera huffed. 'We were sure that while they're bitching about 'we don't have that kind of money', the rest will go to private pockets instead so Juudaime literally waged political war in there!'

'She won in the end.' Yamamoto grinned. 'And the festival is highly popular not to mention she earned more than what they're complaining about. It'll be a slap to their faces for sure. Tsuna! How much did you earn?'

'Well, the food booths combined earned about over 17 million yen according to the shops that sent me their revenues and I have yet to count the new money that just came since I'm the last to run out of stock!' Tsuna called out. 'So yes, I still have accounting to do to present to the faculty next monday! Of course for the food booth's trouble of non-stop cooking and getting harassed by overly-eager customers, I told them to take a hundred grand for themselves as pay for their troubles. We'll begin money-counting this sunday in fact so work is not over yet.'

xxx

Sawada Residence that night...

Tsunami was helping her mother in the kitchens because Nana found a fledgling she couldn't resist. Since children hate vegetables, Tsunami would make smooth soups, so Lambo's none-the-wiser and still get nutrition and would pretend its a 'tasty colorful soup' for him to eat instead of Miso Soup for the time being.

A little toddler in a cow-print onesie with a tail and set of horns to match. Foreign kid yet knows Japanese and quite fluent with it!

His name is Lambo and he's looking for Reborn, so Nana took him in because Reborn's living with them after all.

Needless to say Reborn wasn't too happy.

'About that cow-brat huh? For an obnoxious no-good brat, he's quite talented in languages, stalking, tracking, highly-resilient and using his family inventions but he has no sense whatsoever. He's basically a living annoyance but also ridiculously lucky since nobody's killed him yet for annoying them too much.' Reborn told her. 'Maman took in quite a troublesome person.' Tsunami for now, looked thoughtful.

'Hummm...that might not be the case.' Tsunami told him. 'We'll observe for a week before we make our conclusions, shall we?'

'I suppose...'


	20. The Cow Boy, Lethal Cook, and the Bronco

The Cow Boy, Lethal Cook, and the Bronco

Lambo was from a branch family of the Bovino Family so he really can't claim the name. The famiglia specializes in time-related inventions, their best being the 10-year Bazooka that sends those shot ten years from now for five minutes.

And Lambo owns grenades in his hair and its a wonder how he can store a bazooka in his hair only to learn his family tampered with it, turning his hair into a literal hammerspace.

When Tsunami checked on him with her magic, she learned that Lambo knows more languages than the Varia does(this was to Reborn's astonishment) and his skin can naturally conduct electricity safely so no electrical torture will cause him pain, but he'd feel like he'll vibrate so fast and make him dizzy instead. While she was furious that a little boy was experimented on to gain all this, Reborn commented that all Bovino and Branch Families related are all Lightning-Oriented that developing Elettrico Cuoio was a necessity. But other than languages and what little training he has, he he virtually no education otherwise because he cared more for playing around and pranks because his family works too much with little attention that he got the hare-brained idea that if he kills the world's strongest hitman, his family will finally give him attention, much to Reborn's amusement.

Needless to say she gave him Education from Kindergarten up to her current education in his sleep in Mathematics, Science and Computers. Manners, Good Conduct, and Hygiene too because while Lambo is really a good child, his attitude spanned from virtually no attention but his attitude can really annoy a mafioso into just shooting him dead(those with cruelest of hearts with virtually no patience) so she had to nip it in the bud. Unlike her first student Nagi who grew up with no emotions and never knowing how to react to kindness, this was how it manifested for Lambo.

And with Nana and Tsunami(after school) giving him attention he wanted, he was starting to mellow down and putting his newfound education to good use but he is still as playful as ever. But Reborn noted that his unbearable obnoxiousness got greatly slashed off. In CLAMP, students are raised at a young age to be perfect ladies and gentlemen with attitude, speaking and manners to match enough to impress wealthy and nobility.

'Well, mama will do him good before he attends Elementary next year.' Tsunami told her tutor who rode on her head as usual. 'He should mellow out enough by then and no longer be the Lambo you used to know. All he really needs is positive attention and positive reinforcement. Sending him to Kindergarten the way he is now is just asking for trouble as teachers will divide their attention evenly to all kids who no doubt have enough family attention while Lambo has little to none. Besides mama is happy too because, well...papa never did give her a younger kid to dote on, that dodo.' she griped. 'A little sibling would be nice too.'

'Well, you can always nag him and Lambo will be good practice for you.' Reborn told her. 'And how are you doing it? Bianchi hasn't found us yet.'

'I have a mother to protect so I'm using magic so she'll never find us and my house even if she peeps on every house in the neighborhood. She'll never see us but in her head she'll see different people. I got Touya to help me out.'

'Speaking of which, how is he doing?'

'Well, it turns out that Uncle knows about him being tunnel-vision on Yukito-san for years he accepted it...as long as they're not too noisy about it in the house because Yukito-san has to move in out of necessity.' Tsunami snickered. Reborn quickly got the gist when she laughed. 'Its one of the few times I'm glad Sakura's oblivious...and I sent him a lot of Sekihan not long ago.'

Sekihan.

A japanese dish cooked for celebrations.

Reborn can only imagine the two boys' reactions upon getting it from her.

'Poor boys. They must be mortified when he said that.'

'Aa. Kero left home on guise he's on vacation when in reality he hid in Tomoyo-chan's house for ahem, brain bleach. Honestly, they're adorable!' she gushed out. 'Love is love in the end and they're happy. Prejudice can be so stupid.' Tsunami scoffed. 'I'm glad uncle's OK with it otherwise Touya will move out to live with Yukito-san.'

xxx

Tomoeda, Japan...around afternoon after school...

'Oniichan! A big package arrived for you and Yukito-san from Tsunami-neesan!' Sakura called out when a deliveryman carried a gift-wrapped box and she stamped it before taking the box in.

'A package from her? And its not even our birthdays!' he exclaimed as they opened the package to reveal a wooden tub of something...when they opened it, it's _Sekihan_ with a letter taped to a piece of wood bigger than the envelope.

'Sekihan?' Sakura blinked owlishly.

Touya on the other hand, blushed beet red.

"That little...!" he thought, mortified and embarrassed. Especially when there's this little number in the letter:

 **Touya, Yukito-san,**

 **Congratulations on Kinomoto-papa's approval!**  
 **Surprised you didn't he~? Well you earned your**  
 **happy ending but please keep Sakura-chan pure**  
 **until she's a high schooler at least and keep it down.**

 **~Tsunami**

Needless to say the letter caught on fire out of his ire and they really have to eat it all because she sent so much because Yukito eats a lot.

'Oh my, Tsunami-chan sent us this much?' Yukito blushed beet red, knowing the implications of it.

'Aa. She has it out for me for years, waiting on me to fess out to you cuz' she finds us cute.' Touya said, still embarrassed. 'I'm glad Sakura doesn't get why.'

xxx

Back in Namimori...

Gokudera...

PALED.

'A-aneki...is in town?' he wheezed in apoplectic fear and he collapsed and curled up as if he had a stomachache.

'Gokudera?!' Yamamoto yelped in alarm. 'You OK?!'

'A-aneki...even the _mere mention of her_ gives me a stomachache...' Gokudera choked out, still terrified. Tsunami and Yamamoto knew there _had_ to be a story behind this...

'Yamamoto,' Tsunami took to calling Yamamoto by his family name again until she's comfortable with Gokudera being referred to by Yobisute. Normally, Gokudera would allow it in a heartbeat but Tsunami is still considerate of Japanese manners and his consent as a person not as her subordinate. She would do the same courtesy for her other guardians. 'Let's take him to the clinic.' she said as Yamamoto carried Gokudera to the clinic.

And so...Gokudera revealed his trauma of his sister in his childhood.

'I lived with her until I was 8.' he choked out after Tsunami healed him. 'I used to live at our castle since my father is also a Mafia Capo. And that means being home-tutored by loads of tutors since I was three. I excelled in the piano because well...I loved it.' he said with a weak smile.

That smile was quickly gone.

'One day on a party, I was so good that father wanted me to perform before his business associates.' he continued. 'But Bianchi gave me cookies as a form of good luck. Little did I know that was her first-ever Poison Cooking.' he shuddered terribly.

'You mean she sucks that badly?' Yamamoto blinked.

'No. Its an ability...in the Mafia Community, yeah, there's flames. But one in a hundred births, someone will be born with the ability to make any food poisonous or make things, even objects poisonous with a touch. Lethal to others but never to the maker.' Gokudera explained. 'Unluckily for me she has that power AND she gave me her first cookies she's ever made! Of course I took it because it was so cool to have a snack before my debut and I had jitters beforehand so I ate to calm down and in Italy, its good manners to accept a girl's cooking gift and turning it away is extremely rude and very inexcusable whether private or public since it would hurt a girl's feelings.' he explained despairingly.

'But when I ate it, sure its delicious and not bad for a nine year old but I got so nauseated and dizzy...and my performance was horrifying! Outrageous! But the adults thought its beautifully abstract!' he cried in terror. 'That was only the beginning!' he exclaimed, startling his two friends. 'They were so impressed and father was very happy and said, 'Bianchi, from now on before every performance, make Hayato your good-luck cookies'!' Tsunami and Yamamoto winced horribly. Poor Gokudera. 'That terror traumatized me for two freaking years until I ran away...I'm not an idiot, I want to live long...and then I found and met a former associate of the family who took me in out of debt to my father and obligation. And I learned aneki's ability from him from there...yeah, I never went home since. I forsook my privileged life. A life of poverty and safety is better than living in a castle near her poisonous cooking I can never turn down out of good manners!'

'W-wow...' Yamamoto croaked feebly. 'That's one power I won't want since I love my sushi and I cook my own sometimes.'

'I just hope she leaves...' Gokudera whimpered. 'I can't stand it if she finds us!' the mere thought of Bianchi sharing houseroom with him or live next door as he lives in an apartment terrifies him.

'Er, out of protecting my mother, especially now that mama adopted Lambo-chan, I asked Touya's help so she would never find us even if we're right in front of her. We're virtually invisible and to her, we have somebody else's face. She'll never find us until she gives up and goes home because Reborn told me about her presence in town but I had no idea you knew her a tad TOO well...' Tsunami grimaced. 'And Reborn told me _she's his fourth girlfriend_.'

'WHAT?!'

'Now that you mentioned Poison Cooking, I think he conned me into helping me hide him by saying we should hide from her...while its good and all or our safety, it keeps her away from him too... _now_ I get why!' she said, utterly freaked out. 'And he never taught me Italian Manners yet too so how should I know Italian Men should never refuse food from a girl?!'

'Tsuna, won't that mean that Reborn cut her loose when he found out about her power?' Yamamoto pointed out. 'Poor girl will never get married anytime soon!' he somewhat felt sorry for Bianchi but life is more important...

His friends agreed sagely.

After school...Gokudera was justifiably paranoid and fearful and refused to go home alone so Tsunami made Yamamoto take him home as he has a tendency to collapse if she's within sight. His trauma was THAT bad! Even then he took days off from school, barricading himself in his house until he got word that Bianchi left and he was back to his old self again.

Somehow, Tsunami took to making him healthy bentos with all healthy things she could cram into it and Yamamoto giving him free seafood that left him baffled.

'Well, she's long gone and I don't say I can blame you.' Tsunami quipped while in her room with Reborn. 'They say the way to a man's heart is through their stomach and getting fed poison while unable to refuse must be terrifying.'

'I'm just wise with life.' Reborn chuckled. 'We have been together for five months until she cooked. Its a tactical retreat.'

"Admit it, you're scared!" Tsunami thought in amusement.

xxx

October...sure its Tsunami's birthday but Tsunami never cared much for her own birthday party other than the fact that she's a year older...but she attends other parties and participates in them however. She felt she's too old for birthday parties unlike in her elementary years.

She did give Reborn a birthday present as his birthday is a day before hers.

And Mama found a new fledgling. Again!

'Whose bright ideas is it to abandon foreign kids in Japan?!' Tsunami asked Reborn with murderous intent. Reborn took to talking to the girl in chinese as Tsunami doesn't know Chinese.

'She said she's not abandoned.' said Reborn. 'Her name is I-Pin and she's looking for her Martial Arts Master Fon because she got worried when he was so late in coming back.'

'Heee...then can you find the guy? A little girl wandering around all alone would be easy picking for some no-good trafficking syndicate or something...until you find the guy, she's staying!' Reborn consented to her wishes anyway since it was reasonable while Tsunami healed I-Pin's nearsightedness and 'taught' her Japanese and English for the girl's own good.

A week later, a fellow Arcobaleno came. A chinese little boy with a red pacifier.

'Tsunami, this guy is I-Pin's master, Fon.' Reborn introduced Fon to Tsunami while I-Pin was happy to see her teacher.

'Hello.' Tsunami smiled kindly at Fon. Fon could not help but smile at the young beautiful donna-to-be who dresses in very feminine clothes.

'Good day as well.' said Fon politely. 'I have heard of you from Reborn though its unusual that you have it easy with him when usually, _his students scream for their lives_.' he chuckled good-naturedly. 'He's a hellish tutor.'

'Because she's that good I need not go spartan on her unlike some I can name.' Reborn scoffed. 'Speaking, Tsunami, I may plan on having you meet him soon. The guy before you.'

'Eh?'

'Its so you'd know while he's a no-good at first, he eventually rose his family to third strongest in the Vongola Alliance and the third richest when years ago, they were on the verge of bankruptcy and the Cavallone on the verge of dismantling. As a result, his men love him to bits.' Reborn explained. 'And then in came marriage proposals but he turned them all down flat, saying, 'They didn't want anything to do with a near-bankrupt family before and now they want their daughters to marry me?' sort of thing.'

'Ooh, he holds it forever doesn't he?' Tsunami raised an eyebrow.

'Well, he has virtually no respect for gold diggers. He may be nice but even he has lines to draw.'

By next week, a handsome blonde italian came dressed fashionably...with a following of bodyguards. But because she didn't want any mafioso to see her mother, she wanted the meeting in wherever heck he's staying in. However, he pitched camp in a hotel and it will be weird if a teenager went into a man's room, so a compromise was made...he would come with just one bodyguard and that's it so they can pretend to be Reborn's business pals from abroad, and Tsunami sent her mother and Lambo to Tomoeda for a week-long stay with the Kinomotos because business would bore Lambo as she claims and throw a fit. Tsunami on the other hand, would be at school most of the day anyway.

For the sake of Reborn's business deal, Nana agreed.

'So your mother's safely in Tomoeda while Reborn-san's first student is over?' Gokudera asked her.

'Hai. I made plenty of snacks in advance last night and mama and Lambo-chan left the day before just incase he came early. I even spelled the whole house clean and spotless and dealt with the laundry. I want you guys to meet him too. Fon-san, another Arcobaleno said Reborn's an unforgiving spartan tutor he was surprised when I apparently have an easy life.'

'Well you're the strongest woman in the world, a magician and highly-capable to learn in a matter of weeks he really has no reason to go spartan on you.' Yamamoto pointed out. 'And you're friends with the founders.'

'Come to think of it they haven't visited me yet.' Tsunami pouted. 'Daemon's mess must be by the mountain-loads that got them super-busy.'

xxx

Sawada Residence...that morning while Tsunami is at school...

Dino Cavallone and his father's right-hand man and most trusted subordinate Romario came by in a family limousine.

'So this is where she lives...quite shocking.' Dino mused. 'I was thinking she'd live in a manor as a direct descendant of the Vongola, not among the masses. Then again, no sane father would let their daughter in our world or live far from people if he can help it.' he then rang the doorbell.

/You finally came. Come on in./ and they made themselves welcome.

In the living room, there's an assortment of beautifully-crafted snacks and drinks.

'Ohhhh?!' Dino and Romario marveled at the food.

'Be happy. Tsunami prepared them in advance herself incase you guys came early and she was right.' Reborn chuckled. 'She'll be home soon in three hours as she has no club and she usually trains her subordinate here.' said Reborn.

'What kind of person is she?' Dino asked him.

'Well, she's traumatized but working on overcoming it.' said Reborn. 'Because some asshat sealed her flames in the wrong way as a child, she became inhumanly clumsy to the point she'll kill herself in the stairs, and unable to comprehend school. As a result she was horribly bullied as a child and no teacher did any effort to help her.' Dino did a double-take. 'She hates this town but only stayed for her mother who happily forked her over to maternal relatives to recover...and she did. Since her mother was lonely for five years, Tsunami was making it up to her mother and tolerated this town at best. The only Namimori citizen she could originally tolerate was her first Guardian and his father if only because Maman reassured her and has good opinion of them. Then when Yamamoto Takeshi proved himself that he wasn't like her childhood tormentors, she accepted him. But a mere day after she came to her relatives, an expert she met saw her 'curse' and cured her. She was thus able to live a normal life with a hardworking drive and she was happy again.'

'However, being unshackled made her a really fast learner that made people mistake her for a genius when in her reality, she re-reads and understands as many ways as possible to learn more...to the point she became a top notcher in school with connections to Tokyo's Karate Association, the youngest to hold a 5th Dan Black Belt and a part-time well-respected student-instructor in CLAMP Campus in Tokyo.' Dino's jaws dropped. 'She also doesn't look like her parents anymore compared to back when she was seven in her rougher times. Back then she looked just like a spiky-haired maman as all Vongola children have Primo's trademark hair, hence the hair-growing or copius amounts of gel.' he said wryly. 'But as she grew older, her hair turned blonde and a good mix of her italian-japanese heritage. She'll be beautiful in a few years with Iemitsu setting high standards to anyone wanting to marry his kid.' he smirked.

'Part-time lessons with CLAMP was even kinder to her. She learned a lot in that place and considering what that school is, she even got their eccentricity and loves parties but she'd rather go to other parties than have her own as she sees it as boring. Her manners and attitude reflect her upbringing. A lady considering CLAMP teaches students since a young age how to be perfect ladies and gentlemen. She even speaks very formally in Keigo, even when she goes Donna Mode and Donna Mode means when she wants something done and done right. She also has a strong sense of moral code and justice but possessed worldly wisdom that she knows reality from idealism but she would do what she could when possible.'

'But still, her trauma is a pain in the ass for all her good traits.' Reborn sighed. 'It makes it harder to find Guardians but she's warming up to two more boys and that's it. She has absolutely no intention of speaking to anyone else other than through business but if you're not a Namimori native, she's very friendly and approachable.'

'Heee...so you wanted us to meet why?'

'Its so she would see a good example of a proper boss in you as depending on Nono's wishes, she may succeed him after middle or high school. And should you meet her, I want you to see her for yourself.'


	21. Dino's Freedom

Dino's Freedom

Dino got the necessary facts from Reborn about his kohai.

He tried to sift information thoroughly to understand more.

From what he got, because she was sealed, she was dangerously compromised and the bullying must be so bad enough to traumatize her as there are different ways of bullying and she must have gotten the short end of the stick that she resented the town as everyone knew 'No-good Tsunami' and the teachers never helped her, and had the mind to roast whoever sealed her for the misery they caused her when she didn't do a damn to anybody!

When she got unsealed, she worked hard to overcome her stigma and became someone accomplished. In school at least. She also is fully-aware of, and mastered her powers but 'born with other things' as well when she got wind of it...and as a result got deeply involved with the supernatural that she saw having powers as a big burden and responsibility. She's also at her peak physical condition due to karate and parkour and she designed 'several monsters' for CLAMP and she admitted she can't do most of those herself but it can possibly be done in a couple decades of devotion to the art. She estimated 30 years of nothing but training while below 50 years old, and has two apprentices in flames, the supernatural, and only one in Karate. Yamamoto's into swordsmanship.

They talked more, when the doorbell rang.

'...that must be her now.' said Reborn as a big flash later, Tsunami's inside, holding the hands of the boys to tug them along, and already in their socks. 'Okaeri.'

Dino and Romario took a look at the heiress to be, Signora Vongola Decimo. Her beauty is from the best traits of her family lines with blonde hair and an unusual shade of light brown eyes. Tall for her age too with sculpted legs that would be the envy of every woman in the world with dainty feet. Her hair however, is unpractically long!

'Oh!' she gasped out, her eyes falling on Dino. 'He's so young!' she exclaimed in surprise. 'I thought he'd be way older because your words were 'long ago' when you told me about him!' Dino choked while Romario bit back a snicker.

'He's only 22, not that older than you kids.' Reborn snorted. 'You're 14 so that means he's 8 years older than you. But I had to drill boss-hood into him for five years. So what's your feel of him?' Tsunami's eyes turned orange and stared straight into Dino's eyes...and the man swore she was gazing into his soul laid bare before her like a book he was clearly disturbed.

But she found something that clearly angered her and he worried.

Was there something in him she didn't like?

'...Reborn...is there anyone who walks around sealing Skies lately?'

'WHAT?!'

'Me too?!' Dino yelped in shock. He couldn't believe he too is...

'I know how to fix it by now since I learned how to from that guy. And to do it, one must be stronger than the seal itself or a nearby Storm with perfect control.' Tsunami explained. 'At least his mental faculties isn't compromised like mine is!' she scowled as she touched his forehead to use physical contact to channel her flames into his body, and overpower the seal to destroy it, causing Dino to let out his full powers. But since his body is 'just fixed', she has to heal him too.

'You know...I never felt so free and comfortable in my own skin until now...' Dino thought, looking in utter bliss. His flames was also warm in his body...and he's cuddling into his kouhai like a cat! He's practically oblivious to everything else and they can seriously imagine cat ears and tail on him.

'Well, that's what freedom is.' Tsunami told him. 'Its what I felt when I'm freed years ago and what usually follows is anger at who dared to chain us down when we're meant to be free. I'd be happy if I can roast whoever did this to me too.' she said bitterly. 'I wonder who else has to put up with this without knowing?' she wondered, worrying about their fellow skies. 'Its best if Dino and I are left alone at the moment. That one helped me with my anger issues and power outbursts...I have to help Dino too. Because after the bliss of freedom, one hell of a tantrum follows...and so does destruction. We'll be at the craggy outskirts of town for at least, quite some time!'

'But you can call him, right?' Gokudera suggested, referring to Touya.

'He's currently in a Seminar in CLAMP and we only have two minutes before it starts!' Tsunami pointed out. 'He'll be done in a couple hours so until then, we put up with it.'

xxx

The Craggy area...

When Reborn, Romario and the boys got there later in a limousine, it wasn't a good sight as Tsunami teleported away with Dino.

To Romario, this was _horrifying_.

Dino, his eternally-bright and perpetually-cheerful boss was in Flaming Rage, screaming, roaring and snarling in anger and pain and crying, hurling fire everywhere with bursts of fire coming out of him. His eyes were glowing with Sky Flames and Tsunami was containing his rage by countering with her own flames to prevent too much destruction.

'Well...shiiiit...' Gokudera gawked.

'To think Dino is actually this powerful...I didn't notice...how should I know he was sealed too?' Reborn swore. 'And to think they'll be at this until he gets here?!'

'Tsuna can't possibly last that long even if its her!' Yamamoto fretted worriedly. 'Can't I use my flames to diffuse that mess over there if that guy is unavailable?!' he suggested hastily. Gokudera has a wall of Storm to destroy stray flames at them as a precaution.

'It will end badly even if its Rain flames.' Reborn told him grimly. 'Right now, Dino is in full Sky Rage condition. Rage and Anger because The Sky within him is chained down. All Skies hate being chained down, denied freedom. If some moron sealed them and them a helper removed that seal, the instincts of a Sky will lash out as soon as the seal is gone. Interference will be interpreted as another attempt to chain down the Sky and then cue tunnel-vision of trying to eliminate the threat, so don't.' Yamamoto gulped audibly. 'Only a fellow Sky can help now, especially a Sky who experienced the same pain.' he said as unknown to them, there's a Vindice observer, his presence concealed due to the vast Sky Flames present. 'We'll be watching this until that person is available to help us out. It won't be good if they ran out of flames.'

They waited nervously until that very help came. Touya who came with Yue. Gokudera and Romario STARED as a young man came with an angel.

'Interesting things sure keep happening doesn't it?' Touya sighed, scratching his head as they saw the chaos going on.

'Touya-san!' Yamamoto called out. 'Can you stop those two?!' he cried, looking at the chaos down below. Touya went to observe with his magic at the edge of the rocky platform they were on.

'Well?' Yue asked his lover who sighed.

'We'll have to wait at an open opportunity.' said Touya. 'Right now, the blonde dude's instincts are so pissed that his senses are highly-attuned to any threat and his spatial awareness is currently off the charts he'd know I'm coming before I can even get near him from here to there and be shot before I can jump from here. But once his Sky senses dull and focuses too much on Tsuna, I can jump into the fray to stop his rampage. The gist is I have to get there without him detecting me. He or rather the Sky Instinct must be caught off-guard. And considering the perpetrator isn't here, that idiot cousin of mine is OK with being his rage buffer. Good idea as it helps by half. Leave the other half to me.'

And they waited with Touya ready to lunge. They watched...and waited...

Until he was gone...and appeared behind Dino to place his hands on his shoulders and let his magic work, effectively overpowering Dino.

'He's fast!' Romario exclaimed. 'He got there in a blink!'

'That's Touya-san for you!' Yamamoto gasped out.

And so...

Touya fixed Tsunami's torn clothes and injuries with a wave of his hand. And then...'You. Moron.' he bonked her on the head.

'Ow.' Tsunami chuckled playfully while sticking her tongue at him with Dino unconscious on her lap.

'You should be lucky that your reserves are huge.' Touya griped. 'Had you called me when you're about to run out things would be real bad!' he scolded while taking his attention to Dino. 'And this guy is freshly-unsealed...after letting out that tantrum, no flames for a month! His body is re-adjusting to his full power denied to him since he's a kid so he's healing.' he stated. 'Because he's already an adult it'll take that long. Had he been Tsunami's age years ago when this was discovered, he'd heal quick after a good sleep.'

'I see...you two should really give us your expertise.' Reborn told Touya.

'Well, while we **do** know a few things, nobody would believe us without proof so I really don't see the point.' Touya snorted, crossing his arms. 'And most of the time, we don't have proof until the very last minute and sometimes, too late with the words 'I told you so' hardly gratifying. It was a royal pain years back, isn't it?' he asked, looking at Tsunami who nodded.

'It is. Especially with our cases back then too. We couldn't nip problems early until it happens.' she griped. The mafioso exchanged looks.

'Well, I have to go back now.' said Touya. 'My next class is in ten minutes. Dad got sick so I'm filling in for him while auntie takes care of him at home.' he said, standing up and dusting dust off his pants. 'He has a lecture about Summerian History goin' on after his last archaeological dig two weeks ago but he caught a bad bug from the west so I offered to sub.'

'Heee...'

'Don't do anything stupid again! Seriously!' Touya sighed. 'I swear brashness is your middle name.'

'Yes yes...aaaanyway...' Tsunami's smile turned mischievous. 'Did you finally get past first and second base now, Touya-niichan? Yue- _niisama_?' the two high schoolers choked. Touya for obvious reasons and Yue because she's thinking he's part of the family _in that way_ when she called him 'brother' very respectfully. But he has no idea what she meant by her words.

'The what now?' Gokudera asked, confused. Reborn tipped his hat down but he was smirking.

'Baseball terminology in dating.' Tsunami chimed. 'First base is kissing, second base is _petting_.' Gokudera blushed stark red while Yamamoto understood only the first part but got confused with the second. 'So who pitches and who catches, you two?' Touya now impersonated an apple in his redness in horror. Gokudera appeared to be choking on something. Romario was slack-jawed. The young signora to be is NOT innocent. At all.

'BE QUIET YOU BRAT!' Touya screamed in freakout while this time, Yue looks confused.

'...someone explain?' he asked them while blinking owlishly and its one of these rare times he truly resembled Yukito.

'I'll explain later in our house!' Touya spluttered, embarrassed as he quickly vanished with him.

'Coward.' Tsunami snickered. 'Ahhh I haven't lost my touch! He's so fun to tease!' she giggled naughtily.

'...I don't get it.' Yamamoto pointed out. 'The only thing I understood was the kissing.'

'You sure you wanna know?' Gokudera drawled with a flat stare. 'If we tell you your world and baseball ain't gonna be the same anymore.' he told him warningly.

'...'

Yamamoto felt he'd rather not know if it'll change how he'll see his favorite sport forever but Tsunami likens baseball to stages of dating somehow...

But when he asked Reborn in private what 'petting' meant as they knew and he didn't...

He regretted asking.

xxx

Sawada Residence...

Tsunami cooked dinner. A very late dinner at that while Romario was taking notes when in reality he's watching over her to make sure the food is safe.

It was then that Yamamoto asked Reborn about Petting(and Reborn is brutally-blunt and honest and went for the graphics)...and he was embarrassed and unable to imagine a boy touching a girl THAT way! AND Reborn explained away Sex Ed Baseball Lingo for him.

He was shocked that Tsunami and Gokudera knew when he didn't!

Where'd they learn that?!

'So to cook the ideal meat texture, we have to maintain the temperature between 58 to 68 degrees celsius? Why so calculatively precise?' Romario asked her.

'58 below is where food poisoning bacteria are still active and the temperature when meat and fish start to denature or have meat coagulation and temperature above 68 is when the proteins in the meat and fish start to contract and become tough to eat. The ideal temperature for cooking the best meat or fish calmly without stressing the ingredients but its tricky as fish is more sensitive than livestock meat so a lot of effort is put in trial-and-error perfection. I really appreciate Dino-san buying us meat for tonight!' Tsunami squealed happily. 'We normally can't afford Beef Steaks so I'm going all out in steaks tonight!' she was so happy that each person got a piece of...2 kg steak! Not just any steak...its A5 Wagyu Beef!

'But Sawada-sama, you're of Vongola descent! How can you not?!' Romario asked, perplexed.

'Well, papa never mentioned anything about inheriting a wealthy but a mafia family to us to keep us safe until Vongola needed the last resort and that's me.' Tsunami sighed. 'I never knew until Reborn came to tell me and mama doesn't know a thing. To keep the farce of being an Overseas Worker, he really sends only enough living expenses.' said Tsunami wryly. 'And the awkward questions will begin if he sends more. Everyone in Japan knows how much workers earn in every country and he told her he's a supervisor in an Offshore Oil Rig so he sends just as much.'

'Heee...'

'Seriously, did being born in Vongola made Nono's three sons that inflated in the head and arrogantly let their guard down thinking family name will protect them while strutting around like peacocks? Idiots!' Tsunami sneered. It seems after Giotto, the next few bosses got a tad too inflated. 'They get their dues but what I'm pissed about is the potential target on mother just for being my mother and my father's wife.' she griped. 'So much for normal.' she was going 'Donna Mode' when her mode of speech changes when normally she's very formal in her Japanese. In Donna Mode, she speaks rough japanese as expected of...well...rude people. Its only when her feelings go south.

'Oh, I'll have to make different kinds of sauces...I don't know how italians like their sauce so I'd like your help in taste-testing...'

'You don't have to go through all that trouble...'

'Oh Romario-san, we Japanese give our best hospitality when we have guests over.' Tsunami smiled. 'It would be rude to do anything less!'

'Whoa, what's happening in the kitchen? It smells so...so...' Dino swooned, drooling while sniffing the air.

'That's Juudaime cooking.' said Gokudera. 'Her best abilities lie in sweets and cakes though.' he stated. 'But still, she can cook good food given who her teachers are...and we're just as good.' Gokudera grinned. 'In her own way she teaches us too so we can manage ourselves when she's out or can't cook for us someday. I think she'll make it special since you bought those steaks. Any idea how precious beef is in Japan?'

'Er...no? But I'm aware its the best beef.' Dino blinked. 'Yet hardly any people are buying it and I thought the vendor's just trying to cheat me out of my money!'

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks.

This guy should have done more research.

And so...

On each plate is a drool-worthy beef steak with sauce over it with garnishings, and still some more sauce in bowls as a just-in-case.

'Well, let's enjoy the steak Dino-san bought us~!' Tsunami chirped happily.

'Buon appetito!'

With a very tender slab of steak with a deliciously savory sauce with a flavor that made them want more combined with the flavor of an A5 Wagyu steak...its a flavor and texture to DIE for.

'That looks really nice...' several eyes widened to see Giotto behind Tsunami, drooling over the steak.

'WHA?!'

'Giotto!' Tsunami gasped out, seeing her great-grandfather.

'I came to drop by and this was my last chance to visit since Timoteo intends on splitting the rings up as per tradition I have created.' said Giotto. 'He has retired as boss. He now just holds the fort until your tutor deems you ready to succeed.' he said.

'Splitting the rings? I can see you followed through your ideas.' Tsunami nodded sagely. 'So when the rings are split, it means you guys can't come out?'

'Well no. We tried every generation and tried to figure a way out of it but something in the ring makes it impossible.' Giotto pouted. 'So one more week till it's splitsville. The half in Vongola and the other half in CEDEF. The others are watching out for who they feel, are their true heirs.'

'Oh my! So the others already have an ideal?' Tsunami gasped out. Would she even meet them?!

'Yes. Daemon found one in Italy, Lampo found nobody unfortunately, and everyone else is checking out some people close by.' said Giotto. 'And Tsunami~ a favor~'

'Hm?'

'Can I have half that steak while possessing your body? I really REAAAAALLY miss your cooking~!' Giotto pleaded. 'And do you have more snacks, too?'

Silence...

Needless to say, Giotto's form washed over Tsunami's body while he enjoyed half the steak, and happily went to her fridge for the rest of the snacks...meant for Dino's stay.

'Er, Reborn...?' Dino croaked out, wide-eyed. 'Is that who I think it is?'

'Aa. Tsunami wound up time-traveling last year on one of her supernatural cases to their era. Its how they met and got to know all seven of them on a personal level.' Reborn told him. 'Must be a kick in the balls when Giotto found out that she's his great-great granddaughter decades later.' he snorted.

'Yep, that's a kick in the balls alright.' two more flames showed up. It was G and Asari. 'Pardon my language.' said the much politer Rain Guardian. 'Tsunami is a great friend to all of us and helped us so much in our younger years...life went incredibly easy too that things are done much faster and more efficiently...and who'd have thought that Rain and Storm are good for poisoning and lethal medical cases?'


	22. Ideal Guardian?

Ideal Guardian?

'You moroooon...' Tsunami groaned, feeling too bloated and heavy, resting on Giotto's lap with a cold cloth over her eyes and Giotto was comforting her by caressing her head with her hands. While she has the memory of eating her steak, she has no memories of eating sweets yet she feels like she ate enough for two days! 'I'm not like you who somewhat has enough compartment space for a crate's worth of sweets and cake!'

'I know I know I'm sorry OK? But I just can't help it.' said Giotto sheepishly in his apology. 'It's been so long!'

'Well, its hard to forget our first taste of actual good cooking.' said G.

'What's food like in your era anyway?' Dino asked the...ghosts while Gokudera volunteered to wash the dishes after Yamamoto cleaned up the table and took out the trash.

'Its absolutely fucking nasty.' G scowled. 'The landowners are so damn greedy prices are sky high. Only the wealthy could afford real food back then. What was left to the poor were the stuff they didn't want, stuff even dogs wouldn't want.' he grunted. 'A lot of people died the long painful way by starvation or disease caused by malnutrition. So Giotto and I and one other took to stealing in our younger years to get something decent down there or we hunted until we decided we have had it with our crappy world where while the wealthy gets the best out of peasants' labors while the poor who worked hard on them get the trash with equally trashy human rights...and voila, Vongola.' he said with a snap of his fingers.

'Then when we actually got the money for that kind of food, the cooking was disgusting we learned that while those who can afford it can get the good stuff, their cooking skills...suck.' Giotto shivered. 'Alaude was the team cook that when we met him, we were damn grateful.' he shuddered. 'His cooking is at least, 5 times better than chefs employed by the aristocrats and the wealthy in Italy. The taste is better but meat is still a nasty challenge even he couldn't figure out...we ate meat like we were armed with saws against a rubber tire but at least its an improvement although we preferred fish to spare us the headache...and when Tsunami came, it was like heaven just sent an angel!' he sighed wistfully. 'Her cooking is so heavenly divine given your era's advances. And those cakes she made weren't invented in our era but bread is but even back then, bread sucks too! But she gave us soft, fluffy bread and bread with delicious filling and left us the secrets to heavenly cuisine! The sad part is, we couldn't tell or teach anybody in fear of altering history. We had to pretend we came up with those ideas and Alaude's our cook...and no one outside seven of us has the guts to ask him that its perfect that way to keep it down.'

'So the traditional Vongola Family Cookbook...is written by Tsunami?' Reborn asked the two bosses.

'Yeah, I wrote it using Italian Ingredients available at the time. And since the guys are seriously malnourished, I had to take steps in studying nutritional value to help them recover otherwise a weak body won't make Vongola last long in their revolution. I had Lampo buy me all available samples in the market for me to study and devise a healthy diet while taking finances into consideration. Then with Alaude's Propagation factor, he can propagate the potency of the nutritional value in food its like eating a piece of fruit possessing nutrients of a hundred of that same fruit crammed in so I taught him the human body and needs too. His job is to nutritionally-propagate food before cooking it...so what did that lead to, to this era?'

'The cookbook specifically said only Cloud Flame Users must cook. And only the Boss will explain why. Now we know why.' Reborn chuckled in amusement. 'And its not just any Cloud. It has to be a very-much-trusted Cloud.' Tsunami did a double-take.

'Hey! Who edited that?!' she yelped. 'I taught Alaude about the food but I never made a rule like that!'

'Oh, Daemon suggested it because really, only a Cloud can keep us fit and healthy.' Asari piped up. 'We all agreed since let's face it. Until we made changes, none of us were exactly a clean bill of health. Even if Daemon is an aristocrat, he's not healthy either. He was only better than us by three notches. I'd say aristocrat's state of health back then is the equivalent of today's people living in poverty lines.' he said wryly to the disbelief of the modern people. 'It was _that_ bad. You saved us all in a way. Training isn't worth anything if your body is compromised...but then we have both. We could survive what we planned on doing and you taught us TOO well. We got very far and our downfall was that our subordinates are...straying...and you know how well that ended.' he sighed. 'But at least we left our mark in history. Our surviving supporters continued our battle with our children and descendants until Italian Mafia became what it is today. However, we only shared barest of bones of Tsunami's knowledge. The rest is too dangerous to teach with abuse potential. We even had to make sure among our children and grandchildren on who 'inherits'...and Giotto came up with a number of fool-proof rules so when we die, nothing will go wrong. The power we know of will never fall into the wrong hands.'

'Well, nobody's been your true heir so far so I doubt anyone inherited the true rings and what I taught you guys.' Tsunami snorted. 'The next generation has yet to inherit the true Vongola on your own terms.' she said as Gokudera came rushing with a bucket, having urgently called for him with telepathy...and she subsequently threw up.

'Again, I'm sorry.' Giotto sweatdropped. The others were O.O

'You dumbass.' G sighed as Rain Flames shot at her too to make her feel better. 'Hey not bad.' he said, as they glanced at the perpetrator. Yamamoto.

'Juudaime is our only concern.' said Gokudera, giving Tsunami a replacement cold cloth. 'You OK?'

'Yes. Thanks guys.' Tsunami smiled weakly. 'Dear me, what a sight before guests...' she sighed wearily and embarrassed.

xxx

In Italy...

A certain pineapple is getting the heebie-jeebies lately.

He felt being stalked but for the life of him, he couldn't locate them no matter what he tried and its pissing him off.

Add the fact that he's doing everything himself while his subordinates are in prison while he's out free...while planning their next big hit.

Daemon didn't take too well that he plans on targeting HIS Vongola out of misunderstood and misguided revenge but this kid is his heir.

Maybe a meeting with Tsunami will either do him good, or he'll nip a future problem in the bud if things didn't work out.

xxx

Nami Chuu...

Alaude is watching over Hibari Kyoya who's as usual, made a mountain of bodies out of...delinquents. They were beaten up black and blue that Alaude's pretty sure they'd be limping for a couple days.

'Get the hell out of my town, herbivores.' he said coldly, while rummaging around and tossing out...drugs and cigarettes, and even their money. Then he gathered them into a pile with his foot, sweeping the contraband and money together, and took out a flask from his jacket and took out the cap before pouring it on the pile. Then lighting up a match, dropped it and watched it burn for a few seconds before leaving.

Alaude saw him once with Tsunami and he knew he's her chosen so he's seeing him for himself.

Burning drugs, and beating the ever-loving crap of drug-users right in front of pedestrians showing how he sees substance abusers was his own way of discouraging as the boy is no good in communication. He communicates through violence.

xxx

Knuckle is forced to chase his candidate around town.

His candidate is a training boxing-obsessed extremist who always adds 'extreme' in his words just like how he uses 'ultimate' sometimes...

He finds it funny and just maybe...

xxx

Lampo is simply enjoying his time in Tokyo, having nothing to do, really...because even he knew Tsunami would wait a couple years before letting a CHILD he has his eye on be a part of a dark side of the world.

In fact, she'll kill whoever DARED to force a toddler into the Mafia.

xxx

After the Founders visited the house, they left for Italy after telling them of History and the funny parts and nasty parts nobody even in Vongola knows of. It was an incredible experience knowing history nobody knows of, and how Tsunami lived in the past...from their own mouths. Dino spent days with his fellow Decimo in the house, talking together, showing him around and also, training Gokudera personally...while Yamamoto practiced on his swordsmanship but when bodies gave out, she would heal them while resting on her lap!

'They really like your lap a lot, don't they?' Dino mused thoughtfully as Tsunami cooked dinner while the boys are still at work.

'Well for some reason they like it a lot and I don't get why...'

On a whim, Dino put his head on her lap, startling her.

'Kyah?!'

'Its soft.' Dino mused before going schweet. 'And comfy! And they get to do this every day?'

He soon had to dodge bullets.

'You're 22 and she's 14. Laws in Japan are different.' came Reborn's cool lecture. In their home turf, its legal, here its not and they'd rather not deal with the legal laws, dammit.

'Does this mean if we're in Italy it's OK?!' Dino brightened up.

'Mafia Italy you dolt.' came the correction and Dino danced again to Tsunami's amusement.

In the Mafia, life expectancies are short with a damn good reason. One is in fact, lucky to live past twenty for children of mafia families. Engagements happen at 14, and marriage is at 16 for girls and 18-21 for boys or heck, out of political and protection reasons, way older than 21. Had they been in Italy among the mafia, Dino pulling the moves on Tsunami _would have been OK_. But anywhere else in the world, they'd rather not deal with legal troubles. This was Reborn's reasoning even if Tsunami is OK with it as long as Love is Love but the fact remains that she has a lot of protectors suitors would have to go through before winning the prize.

The Founder Imprints, her father and her most loyal Guardians are one hell of an obstacle for any poor sod wanting to date her alone.

Reborn thought this was just the beginning.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and now Dino loved resting their heads on her lap.

Then again, he's no better. As a baby, he could entirely put himself on her lap, and not only that, he's sharing a bed with her too!

If you ask him he's got the better deal, and because of his stature, she lets her guard down around him dammit. A little TOO much.

Since Dino left for home, fully-healed from his unsealing, the Vindice showed itself to Reborn as Tsunami is still under training therefore still innocent. They have witnessed the event in the hills and half of them already paid Touya a visit for what he knows, and they're already investigating who sealed Dino and before that, Tsunami as harming Skies, unless its a Mafia War, is an unforgivable crime so now they're on the lookout for more sealed Skies themselves.

Thing is the fact that what Touya is horrified even them.

Well, considering that unless its death by natural causes, the guy can't get sick, be harmed, killed or sealed as long as the Earth exists. For him to die before his time, nothing short of several asteroids hitting Earth till its gone is needed but that would also mean the deaths of all lifeforms on Earth as well. Tsuna on the other hand, is pure fire like Keroberos. As long as flames exists no matter the origin, she would never run out of power but her body will feel the stress and strain of using too much magic it cannot keep up unless she trains to overcome her current age limits limits but even then, as long as she is human, she will be limited by her own humanity as her limiter.

But still...

Considering everything, she would be Vongola's most radiant and strongest boss.

xxx

Winter Break...CLAMP Campus, Beginner Course...

'Alright boys! Training continues until December 23 but we'll be back here at 26! And also we'll stop at 30 then be back on January 2!' Tsunami declared, but this time, Reborn 'ordered' Dino over and this time, with two newcomers. Ryohei and Hibari. Dino had to prepare his body just for the Winter Break on Reborn's Spartan Training Menu.

'What is this place that we got all the way to Tokyo for?' Ryohei asked, puzzled.

'Its an extreme obstacle course, senpai!' Yamamoto grinned. 'During summer we really had loads of trouble but we're getting the hang of it now!'

'Reborn I leave everyone to you, OK? Mother and I will go out and around as usual with Lambo-chan and I-Pin-chan.' Tsunami instructed.

'Of course. These guys are not stopping until they master the beginner course.' Reborn snorted. 'Gokudera, Yamamoto, show them so they'd get the general idea but the goal is, after seeing them do so, its your job to think of other ways to get past this course. The passing grade is ten ways but the perfect score is finding twenty ways to overcome this course, as Tsunami found twenty ways to overcome this course, being its designer. Martial Artist Club Members take that as a serious challenge before moving to the next, advanced course which is quite far from here.'

'But I don't see anybody here!' Romario pointed out as he looked around. 'It's just us here!'

'CLAMP Campus is full of eccentric, over-the-top geniuses.' said Gokudera. 'They take pride in being the best no matter what field they chose and what challenges they tackle on because most students here are scholarship students under financial aid and stuff so people who were once in this course are at the advanced course by now. Students who are from well-off or wealthy families are extremely rare in this place even though this campus is free everything for students and assistant instructors like Juudaime. Students and Instructors below 25 years old can just waltz into a store and ask the shopkeepers for what they want or get into a classy restaurant, and flash their Clamp Campus IDs to get the best meals, but of course, employees, adults and guests pay for their purchases. Juudaime is a VIP in this place being its Karate Instructor for a couple years and she still maintains contact and business here.'

'Well, does that mean that while we dine here, Nana-san, boss and and I will have to pay for food later?' Romario croaked out with a sweatdrop.

'In a nutshell, yes. Juudaime can only treat guests below Undergraduate Age and that pretty much covers most of us and Reborn-san can basically get away from paying due to his looks.'

'That's not fair Reborn!' Dino whined at his smug-looking tutor.

'Well, sometimes being cute has its perks.'

Needless to say, its one thing Hibari took advantage of later, asking Tsunami to 'help' him with what he wants...that, and he asked her to take him to the martial arts clubs for competition...needless to say, he basically had a hard time that made him very happy, and Ryohei got to meet CLAMP's Boxing Club that also got the loud boxer just as happy.

Not only that, they also get to see many festivals, parties and extremely good performance shows when not in training time as Tsunami is willing to drop training just to NOT miss a party or anything fun-related in CLAMP as parties and festivals are SERIOUS BUSINESS for everyone in the self-sustaining campus. Hibari and Ryohei also learned that the clubs hosting them easily dropped whatever they're doing just to get ready for fun!

Not even Hibari can say no to her when its party time.

Not just that, the clubs hosting him on her request literally closed up just to have fun too so he really has no choice.

That, and she located Awayuki Nagi and purposefully dragged them near her secret student in hopes of at least one of them meeting her and ask her out for a dance. The soon-to-be middle schooler, currently in Grade 6 blossomed a tad TOO well and she's clearly happier than she was four years ago.

'Tsunami I just got an extreeeme date!' Ryohei cried jovially as he was the one to ask Nagi out and she wasn't influencing things this time! 'Meet Awayuki Nagi-chan!' he said as Nagi wore a beautiful pink and white dress. As soon as Ryohei dragged her over, the men could see her well-trained arms under her long gloves, and feel her well-trained flames.

'Tsunami, this girl...' Reborn narrowed his eyes as Ryohei happily introduced his date to the others and badgered them into finding dates too.

'Fufufufu...Awayuki Nagi-chan is a protegee of mine, but I influenced her through dreams. She just thinks she has a dream fairy guardian who gave her magic powers. She has no idea what I really look like.' Tsunami explained. 'There are hundreds of potentials in this school but she's the only one I awakened. Touya foretold the future of these potentials and needless to say, he has a very good reason to only let one student have the power.'

'Heee...how about she be your Mist guardian? She's powerful.'

'No.'

'...why not?'

'Didn't Giotto say everyone basically scouted out who they feel is their heir? Sore ni, Nagi-chan came from a horrible isolated life of neglect, I want her to have a normal happy life despite her powers and abilities.'

xxx

Months later...before Spring Break...

Namimori Town...

For many weeks and months, Rokudo Mukuro has been getting dreams of a girl.

A girl who once resembled her mother but is clumsy and no-good in school, traumatized by bullying until saved by her cousin. From no-good to accomplished and a wise powerful fire sorceress who learned well from her cousin and later the card spirits...getting flung back in time to meet Vongola's starting days...and back to the present date...and getting wind she's now Vongola Decimo. Originally, she wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea until she met the ghost of her old friend who refused to die for his and his lover's wishes...and she promised him she would make Vongola strong so he could rest, and leave it all to her as she loved the Vongola she met and experienced, having fond memories from the past.

Apparently, Vongola was originally a Vigilante Organization before it became the bloody family its known as today which was why there are no true heirs as deemed by the Founder Imprints.

There may be boss successors but they were never true heirs. There's a difference, made clear by the fact that they never got to see the true form of the Vongola Rings.

So now after constant dreaming(against his own will at that by an anonymous illusionist until he found out WHO is giving him the dreams), he decided to see Vongola Decimo with his own eyes.

And so, upon knowing where she lives, he found her doing something as mundane as...hanging the laundry outside with her mother.

THIS is a boss-to-be?

The only real sign that she's with the mafia, was Reborn's presence, sipping coffee while reading a newspaper!

He would have to pose as a student and deliberately meet her.


	23. Please Help Me

A:N- I still have the problem of losing my ability to update my chapters in Document Manager if I went to other websites, greatly restricting my ability to post.

Using CMD Commands of ipconfig/ flushdns, ipconfig/ renew and ipconfig/ registerdns in that order are just temporary measures. One wrong site and it'll trigger registry errors that'll hinder my ability to update. Please help me find a permanent solution...


End file.
